Everything I Do
by Andy Elric
Summary: Delia ha mantenido en secreto el pasado del padre de Ash por una razón: podría poner su vida en peligro. Cuando enemigos reaparecen, Misty decide protegerlo sin importarle nada... ni siquiera el hecho de que Ash esté enamorado de alguien más...
1. De Vuelta A Casa

_Aquí les tengo otra historia, la primera que será de multicapitulos, que me ha costado un poco acomodar mis ideas porque tienen que durar más que un one-shot (obviamente) así que espero, les guste y lo disfruten._

_Sin más preámbulo les presento este fic_

***** EVERYTHING I DO... ******

**Capítulo I. De vuelta en casa**

Es un día como cualquier otro a las afuera de pueblo Paleta. En un lugar donde la tranquilidad es eterna y el clima perfecto, donde se puede disfrutar de la infinita paz que brindan los prados rozagantes y de la brisa jugueteando entre los pastizales crecidos, un agitado jovencito se abre camino. Corría con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, el Pokemón eléctrico que había sido su compañero desde niño, imitaba su agitado paso, compartiendo su entusiasmo.

Habían pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que estuvo en su hogar, sintiendo que lo extrañaba cada vez más conforme pasaban los días. Sinnoh había sido una gran experiencia, pero era momento de regresar a su casa, esta vez solo. Se detuvo en una colina que daba perfecta visión de la casa blanca rodeada de una adorable cerca del mismo color. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Después de algunos segundos de contemplar aquella vista, volvió a correr hasta llegar a la entrada que, sin más, atravesó dando un fuerte portazo después de haberla cruzado.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Al fin estoy en casa! – Esperó unos segundos sin obtener respuesta - ¡Mamá! – volvió a gritar, estaba apunto de ir a la cocina cuando una voz se dejó escuchar desde la planta alta.

- _Se supone estarías aquí en la mañana ¿Te mataría llegar a tiempo una vez en tu vida? _– La persona que lo estaba regañando no era su madre, más su sonrisa se agrandó al reconocer quien le hablaba y la felicidad que comenzaba a sentir creció al máximo cuando la vio en las escaleras.

- ¡Misty!

En la opinión de Ash lucía perfecta. Su rojizo cabello había crecido solo un poco sobrepasando sus hombros, las hebras de fuego, ahora sueltas le daban una apariencia más fresca. Un top rojo ajustado cubierto con un chaleco amarillo sport, shorts y _Converse_ carmín tipo bota… todo le favorecía enormemente.

Ella rió mientras bajaba lo más rápido posible. Estando a solo un par de escalones de llegar a la planta baja cuando se arrojó a los brazos del chico. Ash la recibió sosteniéndola con gran fuerza – No imaginé que estuvieras aquí – comentó al oído de la chica sin debilitar el agarre de sus brazos que acariciaban levemente la espalda de su amiga.

- Han pasado años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos Ash, no creerías que te librarías de mí por mucho más ¿A menos que no te agrade mi presencia?

- ¿Estás bromeando? – Al fin se separaron viéndose fijamente. Ash posó su dedo índice en la nariz de la pelirroja – Me encanta que estés aquí.

Lo que Misty acababa de escuchar hizo que creciera su sonrisa, pareciera que el entrenador estaba igual o más feliz que ella por ese cálido reencuentro. Poco a poco habían terminado el afectuoso abrazo, pero sus dedos seguían entrelazados. Y así se hubieran quedado de no ser que una ligera voz carraspeó atrás de ellos para llamar su atención. La señora Ketchum había presenciado el hermoso reencuentro entre ambos jovencitos, quienes ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que estaba allí, observándolos.

- _Awww_ ¿No son lindos Pikachu? – comentó casualmente mientras tomaba al roedor que había sido ignorado desde que arribaran a la casa. – casi me siento mal por tener que separarlos para darte la bienvenida, hijo. – Sonrió con naturalidad.

El comentario de Delia hizo enrojecer ferozmente a Misty, mientras que Ash solo mostró un poco de nerviosismo. Nunca entendía porqué todos se empeñaban en decir esas cosas de su acercamiento con la pelirroja. Ella era su mejor amiga en el mundo y nada más.

- Que cosas dices mamá – contestó rascándose la nuca inquietamente. – Solo nos saludábamos

- Si tu lo dices… ¡Pero no nos quedemos aquí! tú y Pikachu deben estar hambrientos. Es hora de almorzar y preparé tu platillo favorito

- Sabes que mi platillo favorito es comida, así que tienes que ser más específica – Misty y Pikachu rieron ante tan tonta afirmación. Delia tomó por los hombros a su hijo empujándolo hacia la cocina.

- Pues eso hice, todo tipo de comida a montones, solo para mi pequeño Ash.

- ¡Que bien! – festejó el entrenador.

Al poco rato, todos estaban sentados en el pequeño comedor de la cocina platicando amenamente, poniendo al corriente las noticias más relevantes sobre sus vidas.

- ¿Entonces Brock volvió con su familia?

- Si, dijo que ya había pasado mucho tiempo recolectando información empírica y que necesitaba mejorar sus conocimientos científicos, no sé a que rayos se refería

- Quiere decir que necesita estudiar, Ash – comentó Misty molesta por ver que su amigo seguía siendo el mismo denso de siempre. – Y por lo visto a ti tampoco te vendría mal leer un libro de vez en cuando

- ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir eso? – contestó un poco enojado, pero sin dejar de comer el enorme plato de espagueti que tenía en frente.

- Nada – sin mirarlo, dio una cucharada a su tazón de sopa y la ingirió lentamente – Solo digo que si fueras más inteligente no harías preguntas como esa…

- ¡Ey! - Enojado, apuntó su tenedor al rostro de la chica que tenía a su lado - ¡No creas que no me doy cuenta cuando me llamas tonto!

- Suficiente los dos, ¿Pueden terminar de comer sin pelear? - Ambos dejaron su discusión y volvieron su atención a sus respectivos platillos. – ¿Qué pasó con tu otra amiguita entonces?

- Oh Dawn, creo que también volvió a su casa. Iba a viajar a otras regiones o intentar ser modelo… no estoy seguro, nunca le presté tanta atención siempre hablaba mucho

Misty trató de no ser obvia en lo aliviada que estaba por el desinterés de Ash en esa chica Dawn. Suficiente tenía que lidiar con la atracción que él parecía sentir por…

- ¿Supongo que tu también te quedarás un tiempo en Pueblo Paleta? ¿No me irás a abandonar tan rápido, eh Mist? – La voz de Ash y el suave tono que estaba utilizando hacia ella, le sacudió los pensamientos.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Respondió alegre – Desde que Lily y Daisy se interesaron en las batallas puedo tener más tiempo libre, así que tal vez me quede por un par de semanas, si es que no hay problema con eso…

- Por supuesto que no, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida ¿No es así mamá? – La amable señora asintió. – Es genial tenerte aquí Misty…

La plática continuó, el joven relataba sus diversas aventuras y de los Pokemón que había atrapado durante todo su trayecto hasta la liga, pero Misty seguía concentrada en tratar de descifrar el comportamiento de Ash. Por un lado, siempre era dulce con ella: en sus llamadas, en sus cartas y ahora con su presencia, él se veía muy feliz. ¿De verdad ella le provocaba eso o solo era su imaginación? Después de todo, cuando se vieron por última vez Ash parecía muy interesado en alguien más… tal vez se equivocaba, tal vez solo necesitaba decirle lo mucho que lo amaba desde que se habían conocido para que empezara una interminable y épica historia de amor. Lo bueno es que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Por lo menos eso pensó.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente, Misty se levantó muy temprano para preparar algunos bocadillos que iba colocando dentro de una canasta junto con un par de botellas de jugo. Quería pasar aquel día con su mejor amigo en un pequeño picnic a las afueras de la tranquila ciudad. Iba y venía dentro de la cocina, colocando todas las cosas en una canasta de mimbre mientras canturreaba una suave melodía.

- Buenos días Mist – El joven se colocó a lado de la chica dando un largo bostezo. Ya no tenía puesto su pijama, sino que vestía muy casualmente con una simple camiseta azul marino, sobre de ella un chaleco rojo con orillas blancas; sus clásicos guantes y un pantalón de mezclilla claro.– No sabía que fueras tan madrugadora.

- No lo soy, solo pensé que podríamos salir… tu sabes como en un día de campo… - Sentía como si lo estuviera invitando a una cita y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa, aunque todas sus preocupaciones fueron infundadas cuando Ash le sonrió cediendo ante la idea.

- Siempre y cuando tu no hayas cocinado

- ¡Oye! – Le golpeó en el hombro con su palma abierta para después continuar guardando los últimos objetos – Y no… no cociné nada, tu madre lo preparó antes de salir, así que no tienes de que preocuparte – contestó indignada.

- Tranquila, solo estaba bromeando, - contestó juguetón tocando la mejilla rosada con su dedo índice - no tienes porque…

Fue interrumpido abruptamente por el sonido del timbre. Ambos se miraron en desconcierto, no es que estuvieran esperando ninguna visita y rápidamente creció su curiosidad por saberlo. Ash se dirigió hacia la puerta, Misty se quedó unos cuantos pasos atrás sin querer ser entrometida, pero también quería saber de quien se trataba.

La puerta se abrió y en cuanto reveló a la persona tras ella, el rostro de Ash se iluminó. Desde su lugar en la cocina, Misty no alcanzaba a ver de quien se trataba, aunque si distinguió como sus ojos se llenaron de placidez y sus manos comenzaron a juguetear con su pantalón, como si su propio cuerpo estuviera conteniéndose de realizar algo muy impulsivo.

- ¡Ash! – El impulso provino del otro lado de la puerta. Unos delgados brazos se desplegaron para después atrapar al entrenador y atraerlo fuertemente a la dueña de éstos. Las mejillas de Ash se pintaron rápidamente de carmín, cuando sostuvo delicadamente a quien se hubo arrojado a él.

- ¡May! – Respondió entre risas con lo que al parecer de Misty, fue la más feliz de las declaraciones.

Por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, Misty se quedó mirando a los chicos que compartían risas y alegría mientras que ella se había vuelto invisible o parte del mobiliario en la casa perfectamente decorada.

Atrapada en esa extraña situación y sin mucho interés en lo que se decían, solo le quedó observar como aquel chico que era su primer amor, su único amor, estaba embelesado con May, como ambos compartían bromas combinadas con roces que más bien parecían tiernas caricias…

- ¡Misty! –La castaña por fin habló, sacándola de su trance – No me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí – comentó alegre acercándose a ella dándole un efusivo abrazo.

- Es cierto me olvidé por completo de ti – la forma tan relajada en la que Ash pronunció aquellas palabras terminaron por hacer añicos las ilusiones que se había creado. Que tonta había sido al pensar que él la quería cuando era más claro que el agua hacia quien estaban dirigidos los sentimientos del entrenador

- Bueno, ya que estás aquí ¡nos divertiremos todos juntos! – May juntó sus manos al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

- Seguro – Misty contestó tratando de escucharse natural, aunque por dentro se sentía muy deprimida – justo ahora íbamos al campo si quieres venir con nosotros…

- En realidad, – Ash la interrumpió jalándola del brazo – tenías algunas cosas que hacer ¿No es así Misty? – la miró suplicante, en esos ojos marrón se veía dibujada la petición que solo le haría daño a ella: dejarlo a solas con May. Ella sonrió lo mejor que pudo, accediendo a ello.

- Seguro, ustedes pueden salir o lo que sea y yo los puedo ver más tarde – Se dirigió a la cocina tomando la canasta de picnic y se la entregó a May – Delia había preparado esto en caso de que… "me desocupara" pero creo que es mejor si ustedes la utilizan – Ni ella misma se creía esas mentiras, al contrario de la castaña, ella parecía muy complacida con la idea de pasar tiempo con Ash.

- ¡Eso es genial Misty! Quiero decir, que mal que no nos puedas acompañar. Lo compensaremos después ¿no es así Ash?

- Absolutamente ¡oh! Espero que no te importe quedarte con Pikachu aunque sigue durmiendo… – contestó el entrenador dirigiéndose a la puerta. Misty pudo leer el más satisfecho "gracias" de los labios de Ash antes de que saliera de la casa.

Un simple _click_ y todo fue silencio…

Pasaron un par de horas sin que Misty realmente tuviera ganas de levantar un solo dedo. Se quedó sentada en el sillón frente al televisor apagado por quién sabe cuanto tiempo. Ni siquiera quiso jugar con Pikachu y Marill, que ahora deambulaban alegremente en el jardín lleno de flores.

Tal vez debiera regresar a Celeste, no quería estar allí, siendo el mal tercio... de su peor pesadilla. Suspiró pesadamente mientras se hundía más en los suaves cojines.

La puerta se abrió sin que eso la inmutara, de verdad no creía que Ash y May hubieran vuelto tan pronto y si así era, no quería verlos juntos.

- ¿Misty? - una voz suave le habló. Era Delia quien la miraba con un poco de preocupación al notar su actitud tan apagada y deprimida - ¿Estás bien cariño? Pensé que irías con Ash al campo...

- No, no se preocupe - contestó levantándose un poco de su asiento, poniendo sus manos al frente tratando de calmar la preocupación de la maternal mujer. bien sabía que si la veía triste no se detendría hasta hacerla sentir mejor - Estoy bien, Ash... tiene compañía y yo…

- ¿Vino alguno de sus amigos? ¿Quién?

- Es solo… May

- Oh… - Al igual que Misty, Delia se había dado cuenta de la atracción que Ash parecía sentir por aquella chiquilla con la que viajó en la región de Hoenn, al igual que sabía de los sentimientos de la pelirroja y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por ella – Entonces… ¿Ash no quiso que los acompañaras?

- No, no. Solo decidí quedarme a mirar televisión un rato... – Mintió

- ¿De verdad? Y cuando dices "mirar televisión" lo dices literalmente ¿No es así? La mujer apuntó al aparato para demostrarle a la jovencita que se encontraba apagado. Misty la miró nerviosa mientras buscaba el control remoto entre las hendiduras del sofá

- Eeehh si, estaba apunto de prenderla... - Toma el dispositivo apretando el botón de encendido sin intenciones de ver nada en realidad.

Delia sabía que estaba más que afectada por la llegada de May, más decidió no presionarla y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la comida.

"_Tenemos un excelente inicio de partido…"_

"_Impactantes imágenes de las Kardashians que fueron fotografiada en…" _

"_I got a feeling, that tonight is gonna be a good night…" _

"_Es la revolucionaria forma de bajar de peso adquiérelo ahora con tan solo…" _

"_No Jack, nunca lo olvidaré…" _

El excesivo ruido del televisor mezclado con la velocidad en los que eran cambiados los canales cada cinco segundos, estaban desesperando a la mujer en la cocina que solo intentaba preparar el almuerzo en calma, más le resultaba imposible.

- Misty, cariño… - Se acercó al sillón solo para observar a la chica casi recostada con el rostro lleno de tristeza, seguro su mente estaba en otro lado. Tal vez debiera intentar animarla un poco… tal vez si platicaba con ella pudiera hacerla sentir mejor - ¿Quisieras tomar el té conmigo?

- Seguro, dijo un poco más animada acomodando el control a un lado, dejándolo en un solo canal por primera vez en mucho tiempo – Si quiere puedo ayudarle a preparar…

- Eso sería excelente – contestó con una sonrisa regresando a la cocina siendo seguida por la jovencita.

"…_Estamos de vuelta con Kanto News."_

El televisor quedó encendido mientras las mujeres trabajan en la cocina.

_Esta mañana fue capturado el criminal que estuvo atacando entrenadores en toda la región. Aunque no robaba ningún Pokemón de ellos, se encontraban a los jóvenes gravemente heridos lo que representaba una amenaza para todos los participantes en la liga. Aún se desconoce la razón de sus actos, pero con la captura de este hombre se espera que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. _

La noticia llamó la atención de ambas que permanecieron en silencio escuchando la voz de la presentadora de noticias, dando uno que otro vistazo a los encuadres de lo sucedido.

_El sospechoso responde al nombre de Nick Helder, el cual no ha hecho declaraciones sobre sus actos…"_

Un estruendoso _"crash"_ se escuchó en la cocina. Misty se dio vuelta para ver la tetera que Delia sostenía segundos atrás, ahora yacía en el suelo hecha añicos. Se acercó para recoger los pedazos de porcelana cuando pudo notar que la señora se mantenía en un indescriptible estado de shock. Las manos de la mujer comenzaban a temblar incontrolablemente y sus ojos se mantenían fijos al frente, reflejando el terror que parecía sentir en ese momento.

- No. No, no, no, no, no… No es verdad… - su voz desesperada salía casi en susurros de sus labios. Con lo poco que le respondía su cuerpo se acercó al televisor para observar las imágenes que seguían pasando con respecto a lo que acababa de escuchar. Ese nombre resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez.

- ¿Señora Ketchum? ¿Se encuentra bien? - Misty también se acercó para ver a la mujer que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, más no obtuvo respuesta. Su mirada se dirigió al televisor para ver lo último de la noticia en cuestión, el rostro siniestro de un hombre que no sobrepasaba los cuarenta años, de pelo corto y rubio, con ojos azules fue lo único que alcanzó a ver antes de que empezaran los comerciales. Al parecer Delia reconoció al hombre, pues su estado de shock se convirtió en un grito que intentó ahogar sin mucho éxito.

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido para Misty como para asimilarlo correctamente. La señora Ketchum se abalanzó desesperada hacia el teléfono, tecleando los números de manera nerviosa sin activar la imagen, esperando que contestaran al otro lado de la línea. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando comenzó a tener una intensa conversación con dicha persona.

- Si, si lo acabo de ver… ¡No lo sé!… No, Ash no está aquí… ¡Lo sé! tengo que decirle o tal vez lo mejor es que solo nos vayamos…

Cada palabra era pronunciada con histeria mientras Misty observaba a la mujer. No podía creer que Delia Ketchum, la mujer más amable y tranquila del mundo se hubiera convertido en la más desesperada que jamás hubiera visto. Después de unos minutos de aquella extraña charla colgó el auricular y se dirigió a un cajón buscando en él toda clase de papeles, recolectándolos mientras dejaba caer una que otra lagrima seguidas de largos suspiros. Solo hasta entonces es que Misty salió del trance en el que se encontraba. Sabía que algo malo ocurría y que, de alguna manera Ash podía estar en un grave aprieto.

No estaba segura del porqué pensaba en eso, pero el solo hecho de pensar que algo malo le ocurriera, hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara de miedo.

- Señora Ketchum, seño… ¡Delia! – Gritó muy cerca del rostro pálido de la mujer al momento que tomaba sus manos entre las suyas para detener sus acciones. Hasta ese momento es que recordó que Misty se encontraba con ella y que seguro fue testigo de su extraño comportamiento. - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué actúa de esta manera? – habló dulcemente sosteniendo firmemente las manos de Delia que se encontraban temblorosas y frías bajo su tacto.

- Nada querida… no hay nada de que preocuparse… - Difícil de creer en esas afirmaciones cuando todo su ser mostraba preocupación

- No tiene porqué mentirme, sé que algo pasa, de otra forma no estaría actuando así ¿Tiene que ver con ese hombre en las noticias ¿no es cierto?

- Misty yo… no puedo… no puedo explicarte nada

- Por favor, dígamelo tal vez pueda ayudarla…

- Dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo, si ese hombre nos encuentra… - lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo haciendo que Misty también fuera invadida por la preocupación – Tengo que irme ya… tenemos que… no hay tiempo para…

- Yo puedo ayudar, yo sé que si. Solo deme una oportunidad, sea lo que sea, haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a Ash… porque de eso se trata todo esto ¿no es así?... ¿Él corre peligro?… Puede confiar en mí…

Delia observó a Misty detenidamente. Sus ojos aquamarina se habían vuelto turbios, luciendo como dos remolinos de agua: peligrosos pero hermosos al mismo tiempo. Podía darse cuenta con tan solo mirarlos que hablaba muy en serio, ella haría cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a Ash. Suspiró apretando las manos de la jovencita, tal vez no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer de cualquier manera, pero sabía que podía confiar en ella y en ese momento necesitaba de alguien con quien contar.

- Esta bien… Te diré lo que sucede – Misty se quedó completamente quieta, esperando a que la señora Ketchum encontrara las palabras adecuadas para explicarle lo que ocurría. Después de un minuto de silencio o dos, comenzó a hablar – Nick Helder es un hombre muy codicioso que puede hacer mucho daño… aunque sé que puede estar interesado en encontrarme, dudo mucho que se acuerde de mí, solo lo vi un par de veces cuando trabajaba para Aidan en Ciudad Verde…

- ¿Aidan? – Misty preguntó confundida. Era la primera vez que escuchaba aquel nombre en casa de los Ketchum, más fue pronunciado de manera tan natural en los labios de Delia que la desconcertó un poco - ¿Quién es él?

- Aidan es… - Una nueva oleada de lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de la mujer por revelar lo que tanto tiempo guardó como el más grande e importante de los secretos – Es el padre de Ash…

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Que opinan? ¿bueno? ¿malo? ¿lo debería de continuar? Todas sus opiniones son importantes para mi porque de verdad me ayudarían a seguir esta idea que me dio de la nada... y de manera extraña._

_También espero que me perdonen por la parte Advanceshipping de la historia, pero era realmente necesaria! Lo sé! Horrible que Ash ame a otra desde el principio, pero todo tiene un motivo lo juro!_

_Y es cierto que dije que quería hacer un fic de acción/romance y lo será en su momento, no puede haber explosiones y carros volando desde el primer capitulo, ni que fuera rápido y furioso :P, además que si fuera así... no lo estaría escribiendo yo porque simplemente no es mi estilo._

_Pues me despido por ahora, no sin antes agradecer a Mistyket, L' Fleur Noir y SirenaMisty, por ayudarme con el titulo del fic, que era de lo más difícil para mí, gracias por eso ;)_


	2. Descubriendo El Pasado

_Ufff otra vez fue una maratónica sesión de escritura (pero esta vez busque por errores!) y al fin tengo aquí el capitulo dos de esta loca historia. En esta ocasión hay un poco (mucho) de explicación sobre lo que va a acontecer en los siguientes capítulos, y por supuesto, es un poco sobre la historia de Delia y Aidan, así que espero sea entretenido de todas formas. Bueno no los aburro más _**  
**

_Disfruten!_

**Capítulo II. Descubriendo El Pasado**

Todavía no podía creer las palabras que acababa de escuchar, uno de los más grandes misterios de la familia Ketchum por fin había sido revelado para ella. Se acercó a la ventana tratando de aspirar tanto aire fresco como le fuera posible. Vio como Pikachu y Marril dormían plácidamente entre la hierba a la sombra de un árbol, tan tranquilos y pacíficos, tan ajenos a lo que adentro de la casa sucedía. Por un momento deseó que ella pudiera sentirse así. Acomodó las cortinas dejando entrar un poco de luz en la sala y regresó al sillón ocupando el lugar a lado de la señora Ketchum, quien solo miraba fijamente sus manos entrelazadas sobre su falda morada.

- Entonces… - Misty trató de continuar la conversación, debía llegar al fondo de todo, aunque no estaba muy segura como preguntarlo. Solo estudiaba con cuidado las facciones de la mujer castaña, tratando de adivinar que diría a continuación ¿Nick… trabajaba con Aidan? – mencionar aquel nombre le parecía tan bizarro como la situación misma - ¿En qué trabajaba? ¿No era él un entrenador Pokemón? – Cierto era que nunca supo nunca el nombre del padre de Ash o ningún otro dato, únicamente conocía el motor de los sueños del jovencito: ser un gran entrenador Pokemón, igual que su padre. ¿Cómo podría entonces tener empleados?

Pasaron algunos segundos sin que Delia omitiera ningún sonido, muchos recuerdos comenzaban a fluir desde el fondo de su memoria. No podía ordenarlos de manera coherente para hacer que Misty los pudiera entender, cuando a ratos ni ella misma podía hacerlo. Después de unos largos minutos de silencio, por fin miró a la ansiosa jovencita.

- Tal vez debiera comenzar por contarte algunas cosas sobre el padre de Ash… sobre nosotros – Una lágrima recorrió la cara pálida de la mujer, aunque al mismo tiempo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció sobre su rostro. Misty solo permaneció expectante sin siquiera parpadear para no perderse nada de lo que fuera a escuchar – Verás, yo tenía 18 años cuando conocí a Aidan. Apenas era una chiquilla, una estudiante nueva en la Universidad Viridian y rápidamente me convertí en la mejor alumna de la clase del Profesor Oak, lo más natural para él fue tomarme como su aprendiz personal. Lo ayudaba con algunas investigaciones, llevando registros, cosas de ese tipo.

Fue una de esas tardes de trabajo que me presentó a uno de sus ex alumnos, un joven muy brillante. Él prometía ser el mejor de los científicos Pokemón, sobre todo porque tenía la experiencia de ser un entrenador… Así fue como conocí a Aidan. – Por más preocupada que estuviera, Misty no pudo evitar pensar en como un hombre descrito como "brillante" pudiera ser el padre de alguien tan despistado como Ash. Delia adivinó los pensamientos de la pelirroja pues una sonrisa más amplia se acomodó en su rostro. - No solo era muy inteligente, sino también encantador, incluso pensé en él como un casanova, un _playboy_ que solo iba por la vida conquistando chicas. Por eso no tomé muy en serio sus intenciones hacia mí, pero después me di cuenta que él no era así, nunca en su vida había tenido novia… Hasta que empezamos a salir.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando nos enamoramos y en tan solo unos cuantos meses me propuso matrimonio. Tal vez era muy joven para casarme, pero lo amaba demasiado. No éramos de muchos amigos, así que fue una ceremonia muy simple, solo nosotros dos, unos cuantos compañeros de la universidad y el profesor Oak.

De verdad éramos felices. Casi no nos veíamos, debido a su trabajo en un laboratorio de una importante corporación encargada del desarrollo de productos para la crianza, entrenamiento y salud Pokemón, mientras yo, seguí con mis estudios y deberes como la asistente del Profesor. Aun así, él fue el hombre más dichoso del mundo cuando le informé que iba a ser padre. Parecía que todo iba a ser perfecto en nuestras vidas… - De nuevo hizo una pausa muy larga apretando fuertemente los puños, tomando valor para recordar lo sucedido hace más de dieciséis años - hasta que, una noche…

…

..

.

_La oscuridad predominaba en todo el pequeño departamento, la estilizada silueta de una mujer durmiendo pacíficamente se distinguía de entre las sombras de la habitación principal hasta que el repiqueteo del aparato telefónico la separara de su mundo de ensueño. _

_1:30 de la madrugada era la hora marcada en el reloj despertador junto a la cama. Sin mucha prisa se levantó del lecho colocándose una bata para cubrirse del leve frío de la noche. Seguía sin darle importancia a la llamada... que cambiaría su vida. _

_- ¿Diga? - Preguntó con desgano sobre el auricular. Antes de escuchar alguna palabra o algo parecido a una voz humana, percibió la agitada respiración de la persona al otro lado de la línea. Más jadeos, leves quejidos de dolor se dejaron escuchar en tan solo el segundo que había transcurrido y comenzó a inquietarse. _

_- !Delia! !Amor! - No era otro más que su esposo, pero no la tranquilizaba para nada su tono alterado ni la repentina llamada a altas horas de la madrugada. - ¿Estás bien? _

_- Por supuesto Aidan, ¿Por qué no debería...? _

_- ¡Escucha! No hay tiempo. Haz lo que te diga, te explicaré todo más tarde ¿De acuerdo? _

_- ¿Hacer? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_- Cariño, esto es urgente, solo... Toma todas tus cosas y búscame en el parque sur de la ciudad, sabes en donde ¿no? En los juegos, donde nos besamos por primera vez. Trae todo lo que sea necesario: tu ropa, papeles, pero sobre todo... toma todas las fotos que encuentres y tráelas o destrúyelas, esto es muy importante, te estaré esperando en una hora ¿De acuerdo? _

_- N... no entiendo nada, Aidan ¿Qué está pasando? _

_- Te lo explicaré todo, lo prometo. Una hora Del. No demores más._

_Después de eso solo se escuchó el plano sonido de la línea al ser desocupada._

_La joven mujer no podía asimilar lo que su esposo le ordenaba, más no dudó en acatar sus mandatos, pues confiaba plenamente en él. _

_Con toda la rapidez que su cuerpo le permitía, empacó en una maleta la ropa que tenía en el closet; en su bolso de mano guardó su acta de nacimiento, de matrimonio y cualquier otro papel en su escritorio que consideró importante. Se puso un vestido azul marino y sobre de este una gabardina negra que cubría su rostro al levantarle las solapas. iba hacia la puerta cuando recordó el último pedido de su marido. Tomó todos los álbumes de fotografías y los lanzó a la chimenea de la sala. Con rapidez se consumían las imágenes del papel mientras ella desaparecía como una sombra, alejándose del que fuera su hogar. _

_Manejó con cautela para no llamar la atención de las autoridades o de ninguna otra persona, aún así, en tan solo quince minutos arribó a su destino. Caminó solo unos metros hacia el lugar acordado. Se movía con cautela entre los juegos para niños, que en ese momento parecían lúgubres objetos. Las piezas metálicas bajo el manto nocturno y cubiertos parcialmente por una ligera niebla hacían de ese un lugar casi espeluznante. _

_Finalmente se detuvo donde finalizaban los columpios, observó a su alrededor una vez más para cerciorarse de que no hubiera alguien observándola. Comenzaba a preocuparse, no por ella o su actual situación, sino por su esposo. Era evidente que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir._

_Esos pensamientos apenas si tuvieron tiempo de asomarse en su mente cuando unos ruidos provenientes de los árboles que rodeaban el parque la pusieron nuevamente en estado de alerta._

_- Sabía que vendrías, tal y como te lo pedí – una voz cansada pero tranquilizada por verla allí se dejó escuchar junto con las pisadas pertenecientes a un hombre alto y delgado. Su figura se iba haciendo más clara conforme se acercaba a ella. Cuando por fin un poco de luz proveniente de los faros lejanos de luz neón se reflejó en quien la había llamado. _

_En ese momento Delia pudo darse cuenta de su deplorable estado: aunque sonriente por ver a su esposa en perfectas condiciones, su rostro mostraba unos cuantos moretones grandes y muy marcados, su camisa blanca estaba manchada de sangre, teniendo algunas cortadas en la tela y su frente estaba empapada de sudor._

_- ¡Aidan! – Delia corrió a los brazos de su marido y lo resguardo cariñosamente bajo los suyos. Con mucho cuidado y ternura limpió su rostro - ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Qué está pasando?_

_- Ni siquiera yo lo sé – la abrazó con todas las fuerzas de su ser, sabiendo que necesitaría algo reconfortante para cuando comenzara a aclarar algunas cosas. – Pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es que corremos un gran peligro._

_- ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? – Se separó del refugio de su abrazo para verle a los ojos, encontrando en ellos solo temor e incertidumbre. _

_- ¿Recuerdas que te hablé del proyecto en el que empecé a trabajar hace un par de meses? _

_- Si… bueno un poco… dijiste que trabajabas en una forma de optimizar las súper formulas, para hacerlas más efectivas… ¿No es así? – Él asintió. Delia no entendía como eso podría causar problemas, así que esperó la explicación de su esposo. _

_- Era algo sencillo realmente, pero… algo sucedió. Un lote de las muestras que estábamos investigando fueron alteradas… y fueron esas las que resultaron ser increíblemente eficaces, no solo hacían sanar a los Pokemón más rápido, sino que también los hacía momentáneamente más fuertes, casi invencibles…_

_- Eso es sorprendente, pero sigo sin entender ¿Cómo nos afecta? – Aidan suspiró profundamente. Aunque él sabía a la perfección la respuesta, aun le parecía una locura. Temiendo ser escuchados por algún transeúnte nocturno o peor, un enemigo, tomó a Delia dirigiéndola entre las arboledas, para ser protegidos por el manto de la obscuridad. Continuó hablando, esta vez en susurros. _

_- La razón está en lo que alteró esas muestras, un componente extraño… llegó allí por accidente… es … mi sangre. – Los castaños ojos de la mujer se dilataron de sorpresa. – Fue un simple error, uno de los tubos de ensayo se rompió y algunas gotas cayeron dentro de otros que tenían los componentes que pretendíamos mejorar, no le di ninguna importancia así que los usé de todas formas. Cuando me di cuenta de los resultados, quise indagar más en ellos. Tal vez tenía que ver con alguna proteína u otro elemento que se encontrara en la sangre humana lo que lograba ese efecto en los Pokemón, pero ninguna otra cosa funcionaba… solo con la mía.._

_- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la joven con la curiosidad marcada en la voz._

_- No lo sé, estaba determinado a averiguarlo, hasta que noté algunas anormalidades en el laboratorio, reportes o muestreos que de repente desaparecían, cosas de ese tipo, como si alguien las tomara. Estuve vigilando todos los movimientos en el laboratorio intentando dar con el responsable. Fue cuando descubrí a Nick extrayendo la información. No sabía para qué la quería, pensé que tal vez se la estaba vendiendo a otra empresa o algo parecido, en todo caso hoy lo confronté._

_- ¿Él te hizo esto? – estaba realmente impresionada. De solo pensar en alguien tan cercano a su esposo le pudiera hacer daño le causaba escalofríos. _

_- Si. Yo solo intentaba hablar cuando de repente él enloqueció. Dijo que estaba harto de vivir en mi sombra, pero que no sería más así gracias a "la organización". Yo no sé de que rayos estaba hablando, cuando me di cuenta, empezaron a rodear el laboratorio unos veinte hombres o tal vez más. Nick seguía diciendo cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender sobre el poder que ahora él poseía… fue cuando me di cuenta. Su "organización" quería algo más que mi investigación… me querían a mí. _

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- Piénsalo Del, si la nueva súper formula solo funciona con un poco de mi sangre, es obvio que querrán obtener ese componente, sin importarles que provengan de un ser humano. Como sea, no me iba a dejar capturar para ser un conejillo de indias para estos hombres, así que… _

_- Peleaste contra ellos. ¿Cómo es qué lograste escapar? _

_- ¡Ey! dame un poco de crédito – Sonrió engreídamente – tal vez ya no uso mis habilidades como entrenador desde hace mucho, pero todavía soy el mejor – Esa afirmación llena de orgullo hizo que su esposa sonriera por un momento. Sin importar la situación Aidan siempre sería el mismo tonto, optimista y sobre confiado hombre de siempre. _

_- Debemos ir a la policía, pedirles ayuda y… _

_- ¡No! Delia, estos no son criminales comunes, son capaces de todo para lograr lo que quieren. Si tenían gente infiltrada en el laboratorio, fácilmente pueden tener vigilada la estación._

_- ¿Entonces que sugieres hacer?_

_- En realidad no lo sé, no se si podamos confiar en alguien… _

_- Yo sé quien… _

…

_.._

_._

- Acudimos al Profesor Oak. Él se había convertido en una persona muy importante en nuestras vidas y sabíamos que podíamos contar con su ayuda. – Las lágrimas habían dejado de brotar de los ojos castaños. Sus facciones se habían vuelto más serias, de cierta forma más tranquilas. Poder hablar de todas esas cosas con alguien había resultado más liberador de lo que pudiera imaginar.

- Es a quien llamó hace un rato - Misty habló en voz baja al entender esa pequeña pieza del rompecabezas. Samuel Oak siempre vio por el bienestar de Ash, incluso antes de nacer. Estaba más fascinada, sin atreverse a preguntar nada, se quedó perfectamente quieta en espera de escuchar más al respecto. Finalmente Delia continuó hablando.

- Cuando le explicamos todo, Samuel no dudó en ayudarnos. Esa misma noche viajamos a donde sería su nuevo laboratorio…

- Pueblo Paleta – completó de forma mecánica la pelirroja, que de alguna forma seguía en trance, siguiendo el hilo de la historia.

- Si. También fue él quien sugirió que borráramos los registros de matrimonio o cualquier evidencia que vinculara a Aidan conmigo.

- Entiendo que quisiera protegerla del peligro, pero sigo sin entender ¿Cómo es que todo esto puede dañar a Ash?

- Yo tampoco lo sabía, ni lo imaginaba… hasta el momento en que Aidan se fue…

…

..

.

_Después de las horas mas raras y apresuradas de su vida por fin pudo darse un respiro. Sentada en las escaleras de entrada al que prometía ser el más grandioso centro de estudios Pokemón, en un tranquilo pueblo desconocido, un lugar con amplios campos llenos de vida y armonía; donde el sol comenzaba a mandar los primeros rayos. La llegada de un nuevo día estaba cerca. _

_Parecía extraño estar en un lugar tan pacífico, cuando solo horas atrás, vivió momentos de tención, de pánico... cuando en la total obscuridad su esposo le revelaba secretos que no se sentía capaz de guardar. Esa noche parecía tan lejana, como si hubiera ocurrido siglos atrás, en otra realidad que no la podían dañar. Al menos así le gustaría que fuera. _

_- Este lugar es hermoso - La voz de Aidan sonaba melancólica mientras caminaba los pasos que la separaban de su amada. Se sentó a su lado mirando la naciente alba que con sus halos de luz creaban en el cielo toda gama de colores - Este lugar es el indicado para tu nuevo hogar ¿No lo crees? _

_- ¿No querrás decir "nuestro nuevo hogar"? - Sin duda Delia era una mujer inteligente, a quien no se podía engañar ni con la más simple de las cosas. _

_Por largos segundos Aidan se mantuvo en silencio. La castaña mujer no necesitó de más para entender lo que no le estaban diciendo. _

_- ¿Piensas... abandonarme? - Sus garganta apenas si pudo dejar escapar aquellas palabras junto con el temor que le provocaba la posibilidad de que fueran verdad._

_- !¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - De un salto se levantó, tomando las manos de su esposa entre las suyas. Sus brillantes ojos la miraban con dulzura - !Jamás podría abandonarte Del! Te amo, lo sabes._

_- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo le llamas a lo que estás apunto de hacer?_

_- ¿Crees que quiero irme? Si pudiera quedarme a tu lado para siempre lo haría, pero es muy peligroso para ti tenerme cerca mientras soy perseguido por esos sujetos. Para asegurarme de que no te pase nada... no puedo estar aquí contigo. _

_- ¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¿Huir para siempre? _

_- No. Voy a buscar una solución, por ahora, lo único que se me ocurre es acudir a la Liga, conozco gente allí, tal vez alguien pueda ayudarme... sino funciona, pelearé contra esa organización la derrotaré si es necesario, pero ten por seguro que regresaré a tu lado. ¡Haré lo que sea!_

_Delia se puso de pie con determinación, sujetando con más fuerza los largos dedos masculinos entre sus pequeñas manos. Su nublada vista por las lágrimas retenidas apenas si podían enfocar el apuesto rostro de su único amor. No podía dejarlo ir, no quería. Lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo._

_- Iré contigo - externó sus pensamientos con la seguridad de que él no rechazaría esa propuesta. Bastó con ver la triste expresión de su rostro para darse cuenta de que aquello no sucedería. _

_- Es muy peligroso Del, no me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara _

_- !No me importa!_

_- ¿Ah si? Tampoco te importa él? - Con cuidado toco el vientre de su mujer, en donde ya estaba presente el fruto de su amor, aunque todavía no fuera evidente para el resto del mundo. Era más claro que el nuevo día, que Aidan sentía verdadero dolor por dejar a su familia. - Debes considerarlo también. Es lo que yo hago, pienso en lo mejor para él, en su seguridad... y por ahora mientras más alejado esté de ambos..._

_- ¡¿Cómo puede estar bien lejos de su padre? – Gritó amargamente, aferrándose aún más a Aidan_

_- Es porque yo soy su padre. Piénsalo Del, si hay algo en mi sangre que activa esa maldita fórmula, entonces probablemente también la tenga nuestro bebé y si eso lo llega a saber Nick o cualquier otro de esos sujetos... podrían lastimarlo, podrían lastimarte a ti._

_Asintió levemente como signo de entendimiento a las palabras de su esposo, más sus ojos no dejaban de expulsar lagrimas de tristeza por verlo partir. Su llanto seguía mientras era envuelta en los protectores brazos de Aidan. Mientras más pasaba en ellos, más le dolía el saber que pronto tendría que dejarlos. _

_- Promete que volverás – fue lo único que pudo decir entre susurros sin soltarlo _

_- No tienes porque pedirlo, pues si no volviera, nunca podría ser feliz. Cuando menos te des cuenta estaré de nuevo contigo y nuestro hijo… _

_- Sigues hablando como si ya supieras que va a ser varón, puede ser niña también ¿sabes? – Sonrió por un momento, entendía el amor que Aidan ya sentía por el bebé en camino y eso la hacía muy feliz. _

_- Pudiera ser, pero tengo un presentimiento – De nuevo volvió a tocar su vientre aun plano, acariciándolo con cariño para después plantar un tierno beso en los rosados labios de su mujer. A ese le siguieron varios más, dejando en claro que su promesa sería cumplida._

_- Jamás podrán poseer nada de mi Del, - su palabras resonaban como una dulce melodía al oído de la joven mujer entre cada nuevo beso que él le proporcionaba – porque todo lo que soy ya es tuyo… _

…

_.._

_. _

- Esa fue… la última vez que lo vi.

Después de ese comentario no hubo ningún otro sonido dentro de la casa. Misty no estaba segura que pensar, de todo esto. Nunca imaginó como sufrió Delia durante años.

- ¿No… no volvió a saber de él? – preguntó lentamente la pelirroja, intentando deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

La señora Ketchum se mantuvo en silencio. Solo se levantó de se asiento y extrajo del cajón en el que estuvo buscando antes, un largo sobre blanco. Lo extendió temblorosa a la mano de la jovencita.

- Esto llegó poco después de que naciera Ash. Es una carta de Aidan. – Misty la miró con asombro, como si tuviera entre sus manos la pieza más importante de un museo. No se atrevió siquiera a abrirla. Delia volvió a sentarse junto a ella. – En ella me explica que, él estaba bien, pero… la organización que lo buscaba era más poderosa de lo que imaginó, incluso en la liga no era seguro pedir ayuda. Me aseguró que yo estaba a salvo aquí, siempre y cuando él no volviera, solo así tendría la certeza de guardar en secreto la existencia de su hijo… lo hizo para proteger a su familia. Pasaron los años sin que nadie nos perturbara, por eso es que Ash no sabe nada de esto y… ahora reaparece ese hombre Nick… Se que busca a mi hijo, lo sé, pero no le permitiré que lo lastime, ¡No dejaré que me arrebate a mi Ash…!

Su voz comenzaba a elevarse nuevamente, más se detuvo cuando Misty salió de su trance y la volvió a tomar en un ligero abrazo.

Era extraño como los papeles se habían intercambiado. Tantas veces Delia había sido la figura materna y protectora para la chica, ahora, era esa jovencita de dieciséis años quien le brindaba tranquilidad.

- Ese… sujeto Nick, no sabe de la existencia de Ash. – habló la entrenadora con voz serena y madura – Si lo supiera, hubiera venido directo aquí.

- Tal vez sepa algo… - Razonó Delia – algo sobre Aidan, sobre Ash…

- Por ahora está a salvo, eso debiera tranquilizarla

- No, mientras él esté cerca, no puedo estarlo y no me quedaré para esperar que nos haga daño.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer entonces?

Tomó el sobre blanco de la mesita donde Misty lo había situado. Lo abrió, haciendo un lado un par de hojas de papel, extrajo una especie de mini disc de un color azul transparente, que dejaba ver los componentes plateados y férreos de su interior.

- Aidan sabía que este día podía llegar, por eso preparó un plan de escape para nosotros. En este disco hay información de cuentas bancarias, teléfonos y propiedades que podemos usar para resguardarnos.

- ¿Le explicará a Ash lo que sucede?

- Supongo. Es lo mejor…

- Sabe como es él, si le dice, él no se quedará quieto, ni se esconderá. Ash es tan impulsivo, va a querer enfrentarlos

- Tienes razón, pero ¡No se que más hacer! No puede quedarse porque es arriesgado, no puedo decírselo porque se pondrá en peligro. – Se soltó de los brazos de Misty y se dejó caer en los cojines mullidos del sillón, irónicamente, en la misma posición depresiva en la que había encontrado a la líder horas atrás – Si tan solo estuviera en uno de sus viajes lejos de casa como siempre, no tendría que preocuparme por…

Las palabras de la señora Ketchum envolvieron la mente de Misty, como si en ellas estuviera la respuesta de su dilema… y en cuanto lo entendió, dio un gran salto ante la mirada atónita de Delia.

- ¡ESO ES! – gritó enérgica, con sus puños juntos frente a ella

- Eso es… ¿Qué? – Preguntó incrédula la muy estresada señora

- ¡La respuesta! ¡La única manera de mantener a Ash a salvo ahora, es que salga en una nueva aventura!

- Claro que no es la solución ¿Qué hay de Nick? Ash puede topárselo y…

- No eso no pasará porque… yo iría con él, me encargaría de llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Yo… podría llevar a cabo el plan de escape que tenía su padre. De esa manera estará a salvo y usted también.

Lo que decía Misty tenía sentido, Por más que fuera su madre y quisiera cuidarlo, no tenía la experiencia de un trotamundos, o las habilidades de un entrenador. Si viajaban los dos solo se expondrían a más riesgos. Por otra parte, Misty podría manejar mejor las adversidades. Solo existía un inconveniente en ese plan: jamás se atrevería a comprometería su propio bienestar. Ella era también una parte importante de sus vida desde seis años atrás.

- Eso es muy dulce de tu parte cariño, pero yo jamás podría pedirte que hicieras un sacrificio como ese

- No es así, yo quiero hacerlo… Si algo le pasara a Ash, ¡Jamás me lo perdonaría! – Sus expresión seria era ligeramente atenuada por el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Estaba muy consiente de lo que sus palabras implicaban, más no le importaba, haría eso y más por proteger al chico que amaba – Por favor Delia, Ash significa mucho para mi, déjeme ayudarles…

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta implícita, pero el gran abrazo que recibió por parte de la mujer castaña le confirmó que su pedido había sido aceptado. Sonrió ligeramente mientras regresaba el gesto.

- Gracias Misty. Jamás podré terminar de agradecerte lo que estás a punto de hacer – Un par de lágrimas cristalinas brotaron de sus castañas pupilas. A diferencia de las anteriores, estas lágrimas eran producto del alivio que sentía desde su alma, no solo por la ayuda recibida, sino por saber que Ash estaba rodeado del más bello y puro amor… proveniente del corazón de Misty

- No tiene nada que agradecer… Es lo que quiero.

Se abrazó aun más a la mujer pensando que, no era su única tarea. También buscaría derrotar a la malvada organización que le impidió a Ash estar con su padre todos estos años. Los vencería poniendo fin a la tristeza de Delia… Regresaría a la familia Ketchum a la normalidad.

No se daba cuenta que sin decirlo estaba haciendo las mismas promesas de Aidan, promesas que hiciera dieciséis años atrás y muy posiblemente, tendría el mismo trágico destino al intentar cumplirlas.

* * *

_Y bien? Espero que no esté un poco... como decirlo... fumada :P la trama. Si lo es, no me sorprende porque parte de la idea me dio en un sueño jaja (raro, raro lo sé) y que por lo menos se haya entendido. También fue raro porque creo que nunca había escrito otra pareja que no fuera Ash/Misty y en este capitulo Delia/Aidan tuvieron sus momentos románticos, lo cual disfruté mucho al escribir, espero ustedes piensan lo mismo. _

_Trabajaré pronto en el capitulo 3, pero primero haré el primer capitulo de un nuevo fic, uno co- escrito con mi amiga Mistyket así que espero también se den una vuelta para leerlo ;) _

_Bueno eso es todo, espero me den su sincera opinión respecto a esto, lo apreciaría muchísimo _

_Canciones que inspiraron partes de este capitulo: **The Sound of Silence** de Simon y Garfunkel, **It Will Rain** de Bruno Mars_

_**Sire.** Bueno que concordamos que May/Ash es horrible! para nosotras pokeshipping de corazón :P. Algunas cosas se aclararon en este capi, espero que me hagas llegar tu opinión al respecto _

_**Linmy.** Gracias por leer! Que tal el segundo capítulo? _

_**Tamashi.** Wow un advanceshipper, que padre que le des una oportunidad a mi fic, y por ahora no ha habido mucho de Ash/May pero lo habrá :/ , la cara es de preocupación pues nunca he escrito otra pareja y me preocupa que no salga bien, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo lo juro! Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que me sigas leyendo _

_**Original Mermaid.** No, esta bien si odias a May ;) _

_**Phantom1812**. Gracias por todo lo que me dices, de verdad me dan ganas a seguir escribiendo. Y espero que la trama con el padre de Ash no haya sido demasiado ... genérica o predecible _

_**L' Fleur Noir.** Que tal? :) Como dije extraño verte por el FB, ojalá me hagas llegar un review para extrañarte menos ;)_

_**Mistyket.** Segundo Capitulo Up! Ya sabes que significa ;) En fin como crees que quedó? de paso sea dicho gracias por el apoyo que me das, aunque no lo creas es en gran parte para que esto estuviera... relativamente pronto :P _

_**Ashty-1991.** Gracias por lo que me dices, y claro que Misty tendrá sus momentos con Ash. por cierto, he estado leyendo tu fic, me impresiona cuanto le has avanzado, tanto que no lo he podido terminar de leer, en cuanto lo haga te haré saber mi opinión. lo prometo _

_**Red20.** Wow, aunque no lo creas es un honor recibir un review tuyo, he visto que dejas reviews de fics que yo también admiro y ahora q dejes uno en el mío... simplemente genial. En fin espero que te haya agradado el misterio que envuelve al padre de Ash, aun falta mucho por descubrir_

_**Alanis Polaris.** Exactamente como la canción :P jaja me descubriste, y bueno que puedo decir sobre lo que siente Ash jaja, poco a poco se irá descubriendo. Aprovecho para pedirte que actualices, me encanta tu fic _

_**MayHimemiya.** Gracias. :) _

_**Whitemiko5.** Si a mi me pasa igual, tolero a May mas que a Dawn. Espero que te haya sorprendido un poco con respecto al misterio del padre ;) Claro que me encantaría que fuéramos amigas, buscame en FaceB mi dirección esta en mi perfil de FF, solo agregame y podremos platicar uno de estos días :) _


	3. La Misión

_Hola a todos! Al fin terminé este capitulo que me dio mucha batalla ya que en él incluí una escena muy muy... advanceshiping O.O fue de verdad complicado... créanme. En fin este cap lo dedico a Tamashi y a cualquier otro fan del advance.._

_Ya no los aburro más así que disfruten! _

**Capítulo III. La Misión**

Mientras en su casa sucedían cosas importantes, hechos que cambiarían el rumbo de su vida, lejos de ella, Ash caminaba despreocupado de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sobre todo por la especial compañía que tenía a su lado.

Junto con su amiga castaña caminó por largo rato sin que se atreviera a decir una sola palabra, solo se limitaba a mirarla mientras ella contaba sin recelo, alguna de las cosas que vivió en su ultimo viaje. Con cada gesto, con cada movimiento exagerado de sus manos que hacía para enfatizar sus palabras, el corazón del muchacho se llenaba de dicha.

Ella era una chica realmente hermosa, innegablemente atrayente, como si su propósito en la vida consistiera en arrancar suspiros y gestos de admiración al género masculino, sobre todo de él, quien no podía dejar de admirar su sedoso cabello castaño, ni sus ojos azules como cristales y que decir de sus curvas. Siempre fue una mujer con un cuerpo esbelto y bien definido que solo se acentuó más con los años.

Por fin llegaron al lugar que él había sugerido: una arboleda a las afueras del pueblo, en el límite del tranquilo Paleta con el sendero que conduce a muchos de los nuevos entrenadores hacia su primera aventura en el bosque Verde. Grandes y frondosos sauces en hilera a lado de un delgado riachuelo que llenaba el ambiente de frescura, era un lugar perfecto para disfrutar la vista de los trigales que adornaban de dorado y cobre la tierra hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Ash se daba cuenta que había escogido un lugar muy alejado, pero ese día se sentía particularmente egoísta, quería tener a May solo para él. Menos mal que Misty se lo había permitido. Sabía que siempre podía contar con que su mejor amiga lo entendiera a la perfección.

Sonrió feliz al ver que su acompañante estaba complacida con la locación, después de todo se trataba de un lugar hermoso.

Se sentaron bajo la sombra de los arboles, desempacando la comida que estaba en la canasta. Ash ya se sentía con un poco más de confianza, así que también empezó a contar de sus aventuras recorridas en Sinoh, a las que May atendía con mucha curiosidad.

El tiempo pasó volando entre el almuerzo que devoraron sin compasión, historias de sus viajes, risas… además de uno que otro ligero flirteo por parte de la castaña, quien no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para tocarlo juguetonamente en el brazo, obteniendo por contestación un fuerte sonrojo por parte de Ash. May comenzaba a darse cuenta que, así como lo sospechó alguna vez durante su travesía, no le era tan indiferente al entrenador.

- ¡Aaaahhhh este lugar es perfecto! – May por fin se relajó dejándose caer sobre el pequeño mantel de cuadros, cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando del clima.

Ash aprovechó ese momento para verla atentamente y no de reojo como lo había estado haciendo desde que llegara a su casa. Había pasado realmente mucho tiempo desde que estuvieran juntos.

Sus largas y tupidas pestañas ensombrecían sus parpados y su pecho – no es que lo estuviera mirando directamente – se movía rítmicamente al compás de su respiración. Parecía que se había quedado dormida de un momento a otro.

El entrenador se sentía sumamente afortunado por tener el privilegio de estar junto a ella, incluso en ese momento, sin hacer nada fuera de lo normal, con solo verla dormir se sentía dichoso. Nunca entendió porqué le pasaban esas cosas con ella. Sus manos sudaban, las piernas carecían de fuerza y se sentía torpe, más de lo normal, además de que, desde que tomaran caminos separados, siempre aparecía en su mente, hablándole divertida, haciendo alguno de sus atrevidos comentarios y al recordarla siempre se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro … tal vez era momento de que admitiera sus sentimientos… de que estaba enamorado de May.

Tan adentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando ella abrió los ojos nuevamente. Sus blancas mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tono rojo cuando sorprendió a Ash admirándola de esa manera.

- ¿Ash? – En cuanto pronunció su nombre, el chico se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a un grave problema ¿Cómo iba a explicar su comportamiento? Solo se volteó rápidamente para que no notara su cara hervir en vergüenza mientras murmuraba un tímido _"nada"_, pero no podía engañar a May.

La chica se levantó de golpe, quedando apoyada en sus rodillas y se acercó con un rostro juguetón, como la de un pequeño gatito apunto de hacer una travesura.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Preguntó pícaramente, aunque de antemano lo sabía. Ash seguía escondiendo el rostro, que cada vez subía más de tono y ya había pasado de un tenue rosa a un intenso carmesí.

- Na… nada – Volvió a murmurar sumamente nervioso

- ¿Por qué me mientes?

- ¡Porque no estaba haciendo nada!

- No claro que no, solo me mirabas mientras dormía – comentó muy risueña. Ash no contestó, solo se quedó mirando sus propias manos que jugueteaban con el mantel delatando su preocupación – Aunque no entiendo el porqué, creo que debes saber una cosa – dijo poniendo su dedo índice en alto, frunciendo los labios indicando un pequeño puchero. Sus palabras llamaron la atención del entrenador, más no volteó, solo la veía de reojo – ese tipo de comportamientos no son nada normal, incluso es un poco… espeluznante – Todos los músculos en el cuerpo de Ash se tensaron haciéndolo parecer como una enorme piedra. Definitivamente May se estaba divirtiendo a expensas de su despistado compañero – ahora que lo pienso, -Posó su dedo acusante sobre su mejilla, ladeando la cabeza - estamos muy lejos del pueblo, es mejor que regrese ¡Antes de que algo malo pase!

- Oh, no seas ridi..

Sin darle oportunidad a que contestara a su absurda acusación se levantó echando a correr por la sendera por donde habían llegado, riendo desenfrenadamente.

- ¡Oye! ¡May! – Se levantó y corrió tras ella lo más rápido que pudo, para darle alcance - ¿A dónde vas?.. ¡May! ¡Detente!

- Lo haré solo si lo admites, me estabas viendo – gritaba en un infantil tono cantado, mientras reía alegremente – ¡Admítelo!

En ese momento Ash estaba realmente cerca de ella y en un loco impulso arrojó sus brazos en su dirección. De un solo movimiento la rodeó por la cintura tomándola completamente por sorpresa. May solo se quedó quieta mientras Ash hundía su rostro en la curvatura entre el hombro y el cuello de la jovencita, quien sentía como su corazón latía con más velocidad.

- Esta bien, lo admito – contestó en un suave susurro – Si te estaba viendo, pero es solo porque… te extrañé demasiado

Cuando el silencio se presentó Ash pensó que lo había arruinado todo. Su extrema sinceridad y sus actos arrebatados, tal vez espantarían a la castaña, así que se quedó muy quieto disfrutando ese momento cuando todavía podía tenerla tan cerca, atrapada entre sus brazos.

- Yo también te extrañé - Contestó la chica, disipando las dudas en Ash. Su voz sonaba dulce y tierna. Se volteó para verlo a los ojos, teniendo que romper el contacto físico que tanto estaba disfrutando – Por eso es que vine y no pienso irme pronto, así que no tienes porque preocuparte ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió feliz, ahora que se habían separado se daba cuenta de sus acciones y se sentía realmente avergonzado, pero ella solo le sonrió, mientras se acercaba a él más y más… después retrocedió de manera abrupta dejando a Ash más sonrojado que nunca, de verdad pensó por un momento que lo besaría.

- Voy a recoger todo, es hora de que regresemos, porque se está haciendo tarde – Fue lo único que dijo mientras se alejaba dando pequeños saltos.

Él intentó seguirla cuando algo sobre el pasto llamó su atención. Era el pañuelo color verde con ligeros tonos naranja que se había desprendido del cabello de May momentos atrás, lo recogió observándolo y después dirigió su mirada en dirección a la jovencita que ya se veía bastante lejos. Todo era tan perfecto en ese momento que no pudo evitar, echarse sobre la hierba, dando un par de vueltas, como si fuera un pequeño cachorro retozando de alegría.

Podía sentirlo dentro de él, esa emoción de estar con la persona correcta, justo en ese momento. Cerró los ojos formulando un pequeño deseo… deseó recibir alguna señal de que en verdad tenía cerca la mujer perfecta para él.

- ¡HOLA ASH!

El extraño grito lo obligó a abrir los ojos de golpe solo para ser sorprendido con la imagen de una sonriente pelirroja con Marill entre sus brazos y Pikachu en su hombro. Todos se veían de cabeza, por lo menos desde su perspectiva.

- ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh Misty! – Exclamó sorprendido mientras se ponía de pie con un solo brinco – ¡Qué rayos! ¡Casi me matas de un susto! – gritó enojado agitando su puño cerrado en dirección a ella - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo siento, no quise espantarte, pero de verdad tenía que despedirme…

- Pues pudiste esperar a que regresara a casa para hacerlo… espera… ¿Despedirte?

- Sip – Contestó feliz cerrando los ojos. Pikachu también la miró con la misma extrañeza que su entrenador, incluso el pequeño ratón acuático parecía no estar al tanto del repentino cambio de planes.

- Tu dijiste que te quedarías un tiempo – Su voz denotaba tristeza que contrastaba demasiado con el enojo que sintió momentos atrás - ¿Por qué me haces esto Misty? – Dijo con su voz herida.

Esa última frase provocó un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Realmente estaba conmovida de que, a pesar de la presencia de May y todo lo ocurrido esa mañana, Ash realmente quería pasar tiempo con ella. Como pudo, ignorando esos sentimientos, mantuvo intacto su extraño acto de actitud despreocupada.

- Lo siento Ash, pero el profesor Oak me encomendó una misión **MUY** importante y tengo que partir en este preciso momento.

- ¡¿Qué?El profesor Oak … - Ni siquiera podía acomodar las palabras de forma coherente, estaba más que confundido y demandaba respuestas - ¿Cómo pasó eso?

- Bueno, en realidad él habló a tu casa para darte el encargo a ti, pero como estuviste fuera toda la mañana yo tuve que hacer lo que tu no podías – Todas sus palabras iban acompañadas de miradas acusantes, que intentaba hacerle sentir culpable y en solo segundos surtieron el efecto que Misty buscaba.

- ¡Solo me fui por un par de horas!

- ¿Un par? – Levantó la ceja incrédula a lo que escuchaba - ¿Te has dado cuenta de la hora que es?

Ash volteó a su alrededor para darse cuenta que el sol había hecho su trayecto a través del cielo, seguro era más de mediodía. Podía deducir con esa rápida observación que eran alrededor de las tres y media de la tarde.

- Bueno ¡Ese no es el punto! – Gritó Ash exasperado – El punto es que si me buscaba, yo debiera ser quien lleve a cabo la dichosa misión ¡No tú!

"_Bingo"._ Pensó Misty. Su plan estaba resultando con demasiada efectividad. _"Ash es tan predecible" _Dentro de su mente estaba riendo por ser capaz de manipular al entrenador con tanta facilidad.

- ¿Qué pasa Ash? ¿Acaso estás molesto que por una vez en la vida no seas el héroe? O tal vez es que no soportas que _**yo**_ – recalcó la ultima palabra señalándose a si misma – sea más responsable y confiable que tu – ahora lo señalaba con antipatía.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo puedo hacer…

- Ni siquiera sabes de que se trata

- ¡Pues no importa! Yo lo puedo hacer mejor!

- Demasiado tarde Ash. Yo creo que el Profesor se dio cuenta que siendo tu tan **torpe** – ante la palabra pronunciada de manera ruda contra él, Ash no pudo evitar hundir los hombros, dejándose caer un poco sobre el suelo – y **despistado** – de nuevo resintió el ataque hundiéndose más en su lugar – No serías capaz de hacer una simple tarea como lo es cuidar de… esto.

De la bolsa trasera de su short extrajo un disco azul, el mismo que le hubiera entregado Delia para llevar a cabo el plan de escape y que ahora usaba como un señuelo. Ash lo miró por un segundo con suma curiosidad y quiso arrebatárselo a su amiga, pero Misty lo alzó sobre su cabeza, alejándolo de su alcance.

Su mirada verdeazulada se burlaba silenciosamente de él, lo sabía a la perfección. ¿De verdad Misty estaba convencida de que no sería capaz de llevar a cabo algo tan sencillo como cuidar de un absurdo y tonto disco? Además ¿Qué pudiera contener que fuera tan importante?

- ¡Cualquiera pudiera hacer algo tan simple como eso! – Gritó enojado por ser tratado como un inepto

- ¿Eso crees? – Su tono de voz era una mezcla de burla e incredulidad que solo hizo enojar aún mas al entrenador.

- ¡Por supuesto! Yo pudiera hacerlo mil veces mejor que tu, ¡señorita perfecta! – Su voz cada vez subía de decibeles, además que su rostro se encendía de coraje. Desde las orejas hasta la punta de su nariz el rastro escarlata era evidente.

- ¿Seguro? Yo lo dudo mucho. Lástima que nuca lo sabremos porque yo estoy a cargo y no hay nada que puedas hacer el respecto ¿cierto? En fin, de todas formas no era un trabajo que pudiera hacer un niño irresponsable, inmaduro…

Misty seguía con su discurso enumerando todos los defectos de Ash. Cada palabra la escupía más y más cerca del oído del jovencito, quien trataba de contener su furia. Mantenía los puños cerrados y sus ojos apretados tratando de no dejarse afectar por el veneno de Misty hasta que ya no pudo más.

- ¡Yo te enseñaré! ¡Te demostraré que yo soy capaz de hacer lo que sea y tendrás que retractar todas tus palabras! ¡Vamos Pikachu! – Sin decir nada más, salió corriendo con gran rapidez con dirección a su casa, siendo seguido por su fiel Pokemón.

Misty sonrió ligeramente celebrando internamente su triunfo. Si que conocía a Ash a la perfección y todo estaba resultando como lo había planeado.

- ¡Misty! – La voz de May se escuchaba más cerca. La chica llegaba corriendo con canasta en mano, agitada y un poco preocupada pues lo único que presencio de la plática que sostenían sus amigos, fue el arrebato final del chico y su repentina huida - ¿Qué pasó con Ash? ¿Por qué se fue?

- ¡Oh! no es nada – Misty contestó fingiendo inocencia – Seguro si nos apresuramos, llegaremos a su casa antes de que su enorme ego estalle y le haga pedazos esa cabezota tonta que tiene – Una extraña mueca apareció en su bello rostro, desconcertando por completo a la coordinadora.

May no entendió nada, pero sin hacer preguntas o siquiera esperar a Misty corrió hacia la casa de Ash gritando el nombre del chico dos o tres veces sin que obtuviera ninguna respuesta.

- Si que Ash es ingenuo… - Murmuró Misty alegre. Marill la miró confundido, mientras su entrenadora lo volvía a tomar entre sus brazos – Vamos pequeño, es hora de que continuemos con la siguiente fase de la misión – Le guiñó un ojo a su Pokemón, después empezó a caminar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo rumbo a la residencia Ketchum.

Para cuando llegara allí, todo seguía el curso que había anticipado. Ash estaba pegado al video teléfono, hablando con el profesor Oak, tratando de convencerlo de que él debía de llevar a cabo su encargo. Aunque no le importara lo que May hiciera, ya había adivinado que, movida por la curiosidad – y su obvia atracción hacia el muchacho – estaría atenta a toda la conversación, sin perderse ni una sola palabra de ella.

Los ignoró por el momento y entró a la cocina donde se encontraba la señora Ketchum, preparando la comida. En cuanto Delia notó la presencia de la jovencita se volteó para verla, Misty solo le sonrió haciendo que la mujer mayor lo hiciera también. Todo había resultado tal y como lo habían planeado.

Delia tenía que reconocer, que en cuanto Ash se refería, Misty era toda una experta. Conocía todo de él, en especial sus debilidades, sabía de antemano que pegándole en el orgullo, Ash no razonaría las cosas y terminaría haciendo algo estúpido… en este caso para beneficio de Misty, pues así iniciarían esta nueva "aventura" sin que sospechara la verdadera razón del porqué la realizaba.

Ambas esperaron pacientemente desde la cocina a que la llamada con el Profesor Oak terminara. Escuchaban algunas de las rabietas que Ash realizaba _"!Pe.. pero profesor!"_ Gritaba en modo infantil seguido de alguna expresión de fastidio o un ocasional golpe a la pared, signo de su desesperación.

- Esta bien Ash – dijo Samuel al jovencito con expresión seria – Tu también puedes acompañar a Misty

- ¡Genial! – Festejó Ash y estaba a punto de ir a estregárselo a Misty, pero el profesor Oak demandó su atención. - Con una condición: Tienes que obedecerla en todo lo que ella te diga ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡¿Qué?

- Como lo oíste Ash, Obedeces las ordenes de Misty o es mejor que no la acompañes. - Era obvio que esa petición sobrepasaba las capacidades de Ash. Él siempre intentaría ser el líder, el guía, pero parecía que en esta ocasión no lo iba a conseguir. Aunque por otro lado, dejar ganar a Misty era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Después de deliberar consigo mismo, muy a su pesar, no le quedó más que aceptar.

- ¡Agh! esta bien, lo haré.

- Bien, creo que dejo este asunto en las mejores manos – Fue lo último que dijera el profesor antes de que desapareciera la imagen de su rostro en la pantalla.

- ¿Y bien? – Misty apareció desde la cocina con los brazos cruzados, haciendo de cuenta que no escuchó nada cuando en realidad sabía a la perfección todo lo que había ocurrido. Después de todo, había sido ella quien le había indicado al profesor Oak que decir.

- Dijo que yo también podía ayudar…

- ¿Eso es todo? – La pelirroja realmente estaba disfrutando de la situación.

- Solo si hacia todo lo que tu decías – Apenas si podía pronunciar aquellas palabras, que salían entre dientes, pero eso fue suficiente para Misty, que sonrió con altanería

- Bien, que no se te olvidé. Ahora debemos…

- ¡Oh espera! voy a empacar mis cosas – Sin esperar confirmación alguna por parte de su amiga, Ash corrió escaleras arriba.

Sin duda Ash amaba las aventuras, incluso más que a cualquier otra cosa, pues desde que se apuntara para esta nueva "misión" se había olvidado de May por completo, aunque ella no parecía molesta por ello. La castaña simplemente se quedó sentada en el sofá usando su pokegear.

Misty volvió a la cocina donde Delia aguardaba por ella.

- Si que tienes habilidades para maneja a mi hijo – comentó la señora con picardía – creo que a tu cuidado estará mejor de lo que imaginaba – Agregando gestos sugestivos a las ya de por si intimidantes palabras provocaban en Misty una extraña sensación de nerviosismo con lo que la señora Ketchum quería dar a entender.

- ¿Gracias? – Fue lo único que pudo contestar insegura, haciendo que Delia riera un poco tratando de contenerlo poniendo su mano ligeramente sobre su boca. Ya sin querer avergonzar más a la joven pelirroja decidió cambiar el tema

- No te preocupes por tu gimnasio ¿de acuerdo? Yo me encargaré de avisarle a Daisy que te marchaste ¿Ya tienes todo lo necesario querida?

- ¡Si! – Contestó enérgicamente – Ya esta todo listo solo falta que Ash…

- ¡Ya estoy listo! – Ash contestó alegre cuando bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad – ¡Bien! Creo que es hora de irnos…

- ¡Si! Cuando tu digas Misty – la voz de May sonó desde la sala atrayendo la atención del resto del grupo

- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunto Misty un poco asustada pues estaba segura de que conocía la respuesta a esa última pregunta

- Que yo también voy con ustedes – La castaña sonreía ampliamente para agrandar la angustia de Misty y el deleite de Ash.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó el entrenador con un poco de alegría en la voz. May asintió feliz - ¿Estás segura? ¿No afectará con tu entrenamiento? – la castaña volvió asentir, ahora mas enérgicamente y un poco sonrojada.

- De todas formas tenía planeado dejar la coordinación por un tiempo, así que… si no les molesta yo…

- ¡No claro que no! – contestó Ash muy feliz - ¿Verdad Misty?

Por más que le afectara, no podría negarse a ello. Si May los acompañaba tenía más posibilidades de mantener a Ash distraído y lejos del peligro, pero no podía negar lo mucho que le dolía todo eso. Hizo su máximo esfuerzo para contestar con la mayor naturalidad posible.

- Por su puesto, siempre y cuando sigas mis instrucciones no habrá proble…

- ¡ Lo haré! Lo prometo – May estaba más que emocionada por poder pasar tiempo cerca de Ash que en realidad no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo.

- Seguro que lo harás, no puedes ser peor que Ash

- ¡Ey! – El entrenador se sentía ligeramente ofendido por el ultimo comentario que Misty hizo. Estaba apunto de contestarle como siempre lo hacía, más fue detenido por su madre que lo tomó por los hombros. Se quedó mirándolo a los ojos con un par de lagrimas colgando de sus mejillas blancas - ¿Ah?

No era un comportamiento normal en su madre podía sentirlo. Siempre se iba de viaje y su madre parecía aceptarlo de la mejor manera, pero en esta ocasión parecía un poco renuente a soltarlo… como si se rehusara a despedirse de él.

- Escucha Ash, - empezó a hablar con la voz ligeramente entrecortada - quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero ¿De acuerdo?

- Lo sé mamá – Como siempre, su ingenuidad evitaba darse cuenta que algo andaba mal y solo tomaba aquello, como un desplante de amor materno, que intentó calmar con un abrazo afectuoso hacia ella, quien lo recibió contenta. De alguna forma la tranquilizó justo a tiempo, antes de que rompiera a llorar incontrolablemente.

- Pórtate bien ¿De acuerdo? cuídate mucho, no te metas en problemas y…

- No te preocupes ma, estaré bien – Agregó sonriente, deteniendo el sermón de su madre. Delia asintió feliz.

Era mejor que lo dejara ir en ese momento, sabía que así tenía que ser.

- Bien es hora de que partamos. ¿Están listos? – Misty preguntó a los otros dos viajeros que asintieron felices. Ash no pudo contenerse más, salir de su natal pueblo siempre le ocasionaba una descarga de energía incontrolable y sin esperar a nada ni nadie salió de su casa, casi corriendo con Pikachu en el hombro, siendo seguido por May

– ¡Ey Ash! ¡Espérame! – Misty estaba a punto de salir tras él, cuando fue detenida por la señora de la casa, quien la llamó tiernamente por su nombre. Se detuvo en seco en el marco de la puerta donde Delia caminó tranquilamente y sin más le dio un afectuoso abrazo.

- Solo quería que supieras, que eres una increíble persona Misty – Le dio un ligero apretón. Todo eso tomó a la jovencita por sorpresa, quien no supo como contestar a tan lindas palabras. Delia se separó y la miró a los ojos – Tienes un gran corazón dentro de ti, lleno de amor, porque es solo por un sentimiento tan noble como ese que una persona sería capaz de realizar lo que tu estas a punto de hacer.

- Yo… haría lo que fuera por… por Ash – Aunque su cabeza estaba baja, La señora Ketchum podía deducir el sonrojo en su mejillas, incluso ese brillo especial que debía tener en sus hermosos ojos aquamarina.

- Lo sé – Contestó sonriente haciendo sonrojar más a la chica – Y no te preocupes – Agregó para sorpresa de la pelirroja quien levantó la cara, mostrando su tierno y apenado semblante – Algún día mi hijo se dará cuenta de lo que en verdad siente por ti… solo ten paciencia ¿De acuerdo? – Su sonrisa era más reconfortante, dándole aun mayor significado a su palabras que sin duda asombraron a Misty, enrojeciendo aun más.

- ¿Lo que… siente por mi? ¿Qué quiere decir?

- ¡Ah Misty! Es mejor que te vayas ahora o los perderás de vista

- Pe… pero…

- ¡Ve Misty! – Le dio un leve empujoncito por la espalda y a la chica no le quedó más que alejarse, primero despacio, después aceleró sus pasos cuando notó que ya la habían dejado muy atrás, algo absurdo en su opinión siendo ella era la única que sabía hacia donde se dirigirían.

Delia se quedó recargada en la entrada de su casa, observando a su hijo partir quien ya había sido alcanzado por la pelirroja, por aquella chica que sería capaz de todo por él. Pensó en lo afortunado que era su hijo por tener a su lado una mujer así, incluso si él no lo sabía aún.

- Eso es… amor verdadero – murmuró al viento, mientras miraba al cielo – como el que teníamos tu y yo… Aidan… Como el que siempre tendremos.

* * *

_Y eso es todo por ahora! Como dije el advance me costó muchísimo, jamás había hecho algo que no fuera sobre Ash y Misty, así que cualquier critica o comentario al respecto de la primera parte de este cap, sean bienvenidos n.n De verdad trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible porque esta idea me gusta mucho, espero que a ustedes también les guste y a los pokeshippers no me queda más que decirles: lo siento! de verdad tiene que ser de esta manera! pero les prometo que Ash y Misty tendrán sus momentos también ;) _

_Nos vemos en la próxima actualización n.n _

_Canción que me ayudó a realizar la difícil tarea del advance: **The Planets bend between us** de Snow Patrol_

_**Kata casriv.** Hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia y en si es pokeshipping, aunque ahora no lo parezca, así que si Ash y Misty tendrán sus momentos ;)_

_**SirenaMisty.** Si definitivamente Ash tenía algo raro jaja. A mi también me gustó mucho la historia de Aidan y Delia, disfruté mucho al escribirla y bueno que te puedo decir de la decisión de Misty, ella siempre hará de todo por Ash ;) Un detalle... escribí "trágico destino" no final :O en fin ojalá te haya gustado este cap_

_**Tamashi.** Gracias por tu comentario! de verdad me preocupaba hacer una historia que fuera muy cliché y bueno al parecer he conseguido darle un toque diferente y eso me anima a seguir escribiendo :) _

_**Snow225.** Gracias por todos, todos tus coments, siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo y yo casi no odio a May pero creo tu ya la odiabas desde antes jaja _

_**Original Mermaid**. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, de verdad trataré de actualizar seguido y no te preocupes tanto por Ash, la que lleva la peor parte es Misty U.U en fin no te digo mas! mejor sigue leyendo ;) _

_**Haley Polaris.** Tu si que actualizaste antes, que bien! aquí esta mi parte _

_**Red20.** Si es raro que el padre de Ash sea cientifico jaja, pero es parte de todo el misterio que envuelve a Aidan y claro que Misty estará con Ash por un buen rato y pasaran muchas cosas en el viaje ;) _

_**Bety MOchis D Black.** Espero que te haya gustado este cap _

_**Luciernagas de la Noche.** Gracias! n.n _

_**Tinteii.** Si en realidad nunca me ha gustado mucho Dawn a May la soporto un poco más, ojalá que te haya gustado el desarrollo de este cap _

_**Ceres301.** Te ganaste una galleta porque si, efectivamente May se les pego U.U que se le va a hacer _

_**Ah That Gentleman.** A mi también siempre me ha llamado la atención todo lo relacionado al padre de Ash y traté de hacer algo diferente a las creencias sobre el (ya sabes sobre Giovanni) Si de verdad que no quedó nada mal la parte advance así que espero haya sido de tu agrado y es verdad lo que comentas de Misty, es una chica muy fuerte, a veces me desespera q en los fics q la ponen como muy pasiva, porque creo q ella bien podría salvar el día... y así será en esta historia ;) _

_**Guest:** Es ... una expresión de que... te gustó? Espero que si _

_**Hachi-sama.** Gracias por tu coment y en si no he terminado de definir a la "organización" pero tal vez me incline por escoger a... ya lo verás ;) _

_**Sakura Kunoichi no power.** Tu también te ganaste una galleta n.n May se les pegó (buuu) y efectivamente Misty sufrirá un poco con todo eso U.U ... tal vez le de celos a Ash para compensar... eso todavía no lo sé._


	4. De Camino A

_Ok, este cap debía estar a principios de agosto, no a finales, pero en fin, aquí les traigo un capitulo más y creo que este comenzará (un poco) tanto advanced del cap anterior, eso espero, en fin les dejo que disfruten :) _

**Capítulo IV. De Camino A…**

Apenas habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que se dispuso a cumplir con su "misión" y ya pensaba en la posibilidad de darse por vencida.

La sensación provenía de un malestar en su pecho, un desagradable sentimiento y nada tenía que ver con el hecho de enfrentar a toda una organización maléfica, ni siquiera se habían topado con ninguna dificultad. Nada de villanos a la vista o del riesgo de enredarse en una batalla épica Pokemón. No, todo transcurría tranquilo, pero comenzaba a sentirse realmente mal por lo que tendría que soportar de ahora en más: Ash y May, juntos.

No es que hicieran algo extraordinario, solo estaban allí, caminando unos pasos delante de ella, riendo alegremente como si no existiera nada más en el mundo que ellos dos. Esos sentimientos de enajenación al mundo exterior eran más evidentes en Ash; si hacía una pregunta era dirigida a May, un comentario gracioso, de nuevo May, incluso sus miradas que ni siquiera se desviaban por un segundo para ver el camino. Todo era May en la mente del chico y nada más. Aquello era tan insoportable, verlo interesado en otra chica le resultaba doloroso. Era casi como su peor pesadilla, solo que estaba completamente despierta, sin opción a escapar.

- ¿Y exactamente a donde vamos? ¿ah Mist? - ¡Vaya! hasta que se dignó a dirigirle la palabra, claro solo tratándose algo referente a la "aventura" en la que se habían embarcado, lo único capaz de acaparar la atención de Ash aparte de la coordinadora.

- ¿Realmente no te has dado cuenta por donde vamos? – Era una pregunta retórica, por supuesto que no se había dado cuenta, si no despegaba sus ojos marrón de la cristalinidad azulada de los de May – No es posible que no reconozcas el camino si… - Miró la expresión ligeramente avergonzada de su compañero dando entender que en verdad no estaba prestando atención a ninguna otra cosa aparte de su acompañante - !Agh! olvídalo, por si no lo has notado, estamos yendo al norte del bosque verde, creo que no necesito decirte más para que sepas a donde nos dirigimos.

- ¿Ciudad Verde? - Para May el destino le sonaba tan usual que no entendía porqué tanto secreto acerca de la "misión" o porque la alusión sobre ese lugar provocó mucha tensión en las facciones de la pelirroja.

- ¿Eso es todo? - Ash contestó un poco más exasperado que su amiga castaña - ¿Vamos allí y ya?

- Nadie dijo eso, es solo una parada.

Una parada demasiado necesaria según lo que le había dicho Delia, de no ser así ni siquiera se atrevería a acercarse donde se encontraba Nick, no le importaba que estuviera en la cárcel, no se sentiría tranquila exponiendo a Ash al peligro de tan cerca. Aunque pensó que ya estando allí, tal vez debiera investigar más cosas sobre ese sujeto, puesto que en el noticiero no dieron mucha información de los crímenes que había cometido, solo una vaga noción de ellos… tal vez si iba a la estación de policía podría...

- ¿Qué? - La expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro de Ash y May quienes la miraban fijamente terminaron por sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

- Nada, nada, es solo que ya es un poco tarde, ya casi es la hora de la cena y...

- Tenemos hambre - completó May, quien también la miraba suplicante.

Por supuesto que tenían hambre. Como siempre esos dos solo podían pensar en comida.

Misty se detuvo un tanto molesta, sabía que tenía que lidiar con estas cosas de ahora en más, tomar decisiones era ahora su responsabilidad. Finalmente ella los guiaba, aunque ninguno de sus acompañantes supiera la razón. Pensó en las posibilidades que tenía y la solución resultaba realmente simple.

- De acuerdo, supongo que acamparemos, no vamos ni a la mitad del bosque y no creo que lleguemos hoy por mucho que nos apuremos.

Esa idea no le agradaba del todo, aunque al decirla en voz alta se daba cuenta que sin duda era la mejor opción, pero muchos miedos y dudas la atacaron ¿Qué tal si no era Nick directamente quien atacaba a esos entrenadores? ¿Si se trataba de todo un grupo de personas? ¿Y si seguían por los alrededores?

Simplemente no iba a dejar que nada malo le sucediera a Ash, mucho menos a unas escasas horas de haber prometido protegerlo.

Sin decir nada solo comenzó a caminar en dirección a las bastas arboledas. Se adentró unos pocos metros hacia la espesura del bosque, lejos de la vereda por la que estaban transitando. Todo a los alrededores se encontraba en extrema tranquilidad, aún así, analizó cada detalle del lugar, cada arbusto, cada árbol en busca de algo o alguien sospechoso.

- !Misty! - La voz de Ash la sobresaltó. Él y May la miraban con un poco de extrañeza; su comportamiento un tanto maniático no pasaba desapercibido, ni siquiera para esos dos despistados - ¿Pasa algo malo? - Le hablaba preocupado, presintiendo que su amiga estaba al borde de algún colapso nervioso, lo raro es que ni siquiera había un motivo aparente para que le pasara algo así.

- No nada, creo que podemos acampar aquí, solo tengo que... emmm asegurarme que no... haya insectos cerca ¿De acuerdo? - Esa pequeña mentira pareció satisfacer por completo las preocupaciones de Ash quien conocía a la perfección esa fobia en ella. - Solo daré una vuelta por los alrededores y... regreso. !No se muevan de aquí!

Sin darles más tiempo a responder se adentró al bosque hasta estar a una distancia considerable del ahora campamento, donde no pudiera ser sorprendida por sus compañeros de viaje. Estaba demasiado acelerada, demasiado preocupada, por no decir paranoica. Si bien Ash era ingenuo y a May no le interesaba nada de lo que pudiera ocurrir, tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de que escondía algo.

Tenía que actuar más calmada y racionalmente dejando fuera cualquier clase de sentimientos, algo que le iba resultar muy difícil, pues eran precisamente esos sentimientos hacia Ash lo que la habían involucrado en esa situación en primer lugar.

Inhaló y exhaló aire lentamente en repetidas ocasiones. Con la mente un tanto más despejada decidió aprovechar ese momento para hablar con sus Pokemón y ponerlos al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo. De su cinturón desprendió dos pokebolas.

Cuando salió de ciudad Celeste un par de días atrás no imaginó que necesitara muchos Pokemón, así que solo tomó a los más confiables. Debía llamar a casa en cuanto le fuera posible para pedir a sus hermanas el resto de su equipo, debía tener a sus compañeros más fuertes. Por ahora sabía que con marill y starmie de su lado no tendría ningún contratiempo.

Lanzó las pokebolas al aire y después de un segundo aparecieron sus fieles Pokemón que la miraban un tanto extrañados al ver el semblante serio en el rostro de su entrenadora, imagen que cambió rápidamente por la amabilidad y ternura reflejada en los ojos aguamarina de Misty.

- Escuchen – se acercó a ellos, acariciando suavemente el costado de cada uno de sus amigos – estamos viajando de nuevo, solo será por un tiempo… espero, pero ahora es diferente, tal vez nos encontremos con problemas más serios… - Ni siquiera sabía como explicarles lo que pasaba, solo trataba de ser lo más sincera posible – Voy a necesitar de su ayuda, más que nunca así que espero que estén muy alerta a todo y estén dispuestos a pelear con todo su corazón, necesito que me prometan que lo harán ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos Pokemón se miraron un poco extrañados por la petición de su entrenadora, sobre todo porque ellos darían la vida por ella, así que no tardaron en asentir enérgicamente para el total alivio de Misty.

Después de eso, los envió a patrullar el área y así terminar de calmarse. Estaba realmente satisfecha, sabía que con sus Pokemón no tendría problema alguno, eso fue hasta que la luz roja de su tercer pokebola se encendió liberando de manera inmediata a su… dolor de cabeza, literalmente hablando.

- ¡Psyduck! – Gritó molesta al despistado Pokemón que solo la miró de lado como acostumbraba hacerlo mientras Misty solo lo observaba detenidamente - ¿Qué haré contigo? Tal vez lo mejor sea que te mande con mis hermanas o con Tracey… - El pato negó enérgicamente. Casi nunca entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo en pocas ocasiones, como ahora, que había escuchado a su entrenadora hablar con el corazón y él, allí mismo, decidió que la ayudaría también, aunque eso implicara algunos sacrificios… como aprender a nadar o algo igual de complicado.

Misty suspiró rendida al entender lo que su loco y atolondrado Pokemón le quería comunicar. Tal vez no había mucho que él pudiera hacer, pero el hecho de tenerlo con ella la reconfortaba bastante.

- Vamos psyduck, regresemos al campamento – El pequeño pato asintió feliz siguiendo el andar de su entrenadora – Tal vez debiera entrenar más contigo – le dijo mucho mas tranquila a como había estado momentos atrás – No estaría de más…

Al mismo tiempo en el campamento, donde solo Ash acató la orden de no moverse, en parte por miedo de las represalias que podía tomar la pelirroja contra él y en parte se había quedado meditando la situación en la que se encontraba.

Parecía como aquella vez que llevó la pokebola GS a las islas naranjas. Esa vez parecía una simple tarea y terminó en una gran aventura, pero esta vez era diferente puesto que eso ahora no dependía de él. Su mente daba vueltas en torno a eso llegando a la conclusión de que realmente se sentía tranquilo por ello. Tal vez porque en todos sus viajes posteriores siempre habían preocupaciones que recaían en él, porque al fin y al cabo, el destino hacia donde se dirigían siempre dependía de sus decisiones, de sus metas.

Esta vez no tenía responsabilidades, bien podía relajarse, disfrutar de la compañía de May y dejar que Misty se ocupara de todo. Claro, siendo ella ahora la líder sonaba como lo más lógico. Si, estaba de acuerdo con ello…

¡Por supuesto que no lo estaba! Dejarle toda la responsabilidad a Misty, cuando era clarísimo que él, Ash Ketchum, debía ser quien dirigiera esa misión. De verdad que no entendía al profesor Oak ¿Cómo podía pedir ayuda a Misty?

Y de nuevo volvió una pregunta que le estuvo rondando en la cabeza toda la tarde: ¿Qué demonios contiene ese disco que pudiera ser tan importante?

Se tiró sobre la hierba un tanto exasperado, pero algo cerca de su pie llamó su atención. Apenas si la punta de su zapato rozaba la tela de la mochila rojiza de Misty. Por un momento su mente se volcó en recordar la mochila que utilizaba antes que esa, no pensó que pudiera dibujar en su mente aquel morral, que los acompañó en sus aventuras infantiles y... _"Un momento"_ su mente se enfocó en una idea mas interesante _"Tal vez, Misty no se llevó consigo sus cosas porque temiera perderlas, y tal vez era cuidadosa porque dentro de la mochila estaba el... ¡Disco!" _

¡Si! De ser así, tal vez pudiera echarle un vistazo... o incluso... Guardarlo él mismo y en cuanto llegaran a ciudad Verde buscar una manera de explorar su contenido.

_"Si que eres listo Ash"_ Se felicitó a si mismo. Mientras con toda la cara de un chiquillo travieso abría lentamente la mochila de Misty. No había deslizado la cremallera ni siquiera a la mitad cuando fue reprendido por Pikachu, quien encontraba incorrecto lo que estaba a punto de hacer su entrenador.

- ¡Oh vamos Pikachu! no estoy haciendo nada malo... Bueno... Técnicamente si, pero te prometo que no tocaré nada de sus cosas personales!

El Pokemón seguía sin estar convencido, mas no tuvo tiempo de seguir con su regaño pues su entrenador ya había terminado de abrirla con demasiada curiosidad.

Apartaba los objetos para indagar más y más hondo, en busca del preciado objeto sin encontrarlo. No había nada fuera de lo normal, solo objetos personales en los que no se detenía mucho puesto que lo había prometido a Pikachu. Solo veía ropa y después, un objeto rojo y de brillante aluminio, parecía relativamente nuevo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – extrajo la pequeña netbook, examinándola meticulosamente. El olor a nuevo era innegable y de verdad relucía el color rojo. Parecía como si nunca hubiera sido usada. – Esto es raro, no pensé que Misty se interesara por este tipo de cosas… ¡Aaaaaauuuch!

Su curiosidad fue abruptamente interrumpida por un fuerte dolor en la parte derecha de su cabeza. Instintivamente se cubrió con las manos ante la posibilidad de recibir otro impacto igual.

- ¡Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo! – arrebató de las manos de Ash el artefacto mientras lo miraba extremadamente molesta – ¡¿Que derecho tienes de revisar mis cosas?!

Atrapado. No había forma de negar su acto de espionaje.

- Eeemmm buscaba…ummm

- ¡Se lo que buscabas! – Del bolcillo de su short sacó el disco y se lo enseño ante la mirada perpleja de Ash – De verdad creíste que lo dejaría? Este disco estará conmigo en todo momento, así que vete quitando esas tontas ideas de ver lo que tiene, porque ¡tu no te harás cargo de él!

¡Demonios! Misty era realmente buena adivina o es que él era demasiado obvio, o tal vez es que lo conocía tan bien, que prácticamente podía adelantarse a todos sus pasos, incluso a sus propios pensamientos…

- ¡Oh vamos Mist! – Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esas ideas, enfocándose nuevamente en satisfacer su interminable curiosidad - ¡Déjame verlo un momento!

- ¡No!

- Solo un momento, ¡ni siquiera tienes que decirme que contiene!

- ¡Que no!

- Una vez y ya, te dejo de molestar

- ¡Deja de molestar ahora! ¡Dios! Deja de comportarte como un bebé

Sin saber que más decirle a su terca amiga no le quedo más que sentarse, sumamente molesto mientras Misty acomodaba sus cosas para pasar la noche, dejando la netbook de lado, desenrollaba su bolsa de dormir, sin decir nada.

- Ey Mist – Ella le dedicó una mirada asesina, mientras él tomaba de nueva cuenta el aparato electrónico. – ¿Para qué quieres esto? ¿De verdad sabes usarla? – Ash parecía un infante que veía por primera ves algo brillante al momento que giraba el aparato entre sus manos

- Al igual que cualquier otra persona del mundo, si creo que se usar una y para que la uso ¡no es asunto tuyo! – su puño se encontró ahora con el hombro del chico mientras le quitaba la netbook por segunda vez.

- ¡Aaahh! No tienes que ser tan ruda al respecto ¿Por qué pareces tener tantos secretos de repente?

- ¡Y tu por que tienes que ser tan molesto todo el tiempo!

- Solo tenía curiosidad, estaba solo y…

- ¿Por qué estás solo por cierto? ¿No les dije que no se movieran de aquí? ¿Dónde esta May?

- No lo sé por allí – contestó tranquilo – Fue a recolectar leña para hacer la fogata, no te preocupes seguro no está muy lejos.

- Oh – Hasta ese momento es que se dio cuenta de las tareas que siempre eran realizadas por Brock en sus viajes ahora tendrían que cubrirlas entre todos, preguntándose porque no había reparado en ello antes – No sabía que fuera tan buena campista

- Si – La mención de May y la noción de una de sus tantas cualidades solo causó una sonrisa en el rostro de Ash – Al principio no le gustaba ni viajar y ahora es una coordinadora muy bien preparada, es realmente una chica increíble

- Ya veo – El tono suavizado de su varonil voz y el cambio en sus facciones no pasaron desapercibidos por Misty, quien no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de tristeza inundarla por completo. Trató de ocultar su rostro de la vista de Ash para que este no notara ese sentimiento que saltaba a través de lo azul de su mirar. Solo continuó acomodando sus cosas, como si no pasara nada fuera de lo normal.

Por su parte, Ash también comenzaba a aliñar su bolsa de dormir un tanto nervioso. Sentía esa ansiedad debido a sus propias acciones, ahora es que se daba cuenta que incluso teniendo a May cerca, pensaba en ella. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué era ese cosquilleo que aparecía en su interior estando en su presencia? Nunca antes se había puesto a meditarlo, es más ni siquiera le importaba, porque era algo más bien intermitente, pero con este nuevo reencuentro, el sentimiento persistía, en todo momento, en cada minuto y comenzó a sentir la necesidad de explicarse a si mismo lo que pasaba dentro de él. Su único problema: no era la persona más lista en ese tema. Tal vez si le preguntara a alguien que supiera de todas esas cosas…

- ¿Misty? – llamó tímidamente a la chica que seguía inmersa en sus simples tareas en total silencio y que apenas si volteó al escuchar su nombre, intimidando un poco a Ash con su repentina frialdad. De todas formas decidió arriesgarse y continuar hablando - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- ¿Qué quieres? – su tono serio persistía aunque en ese momento la abarcó su curiosidad

- Me preguntaba si tu… me pudieras explicar… - jugueteaba un poco con sus dedos mientras miraba fijamente un punto lejano, desviando sus ojos de la mirada de la chica – pensaba que tu podrías decirme ¿cómo sabes cuando estás… enamorado?

Atónita.

Ni siquiera esa palabra alcanzaba a abarcar lo que Misty estaba sintiendo. Siempre imaginó el momento en que Ash Ketchum se interesara en los temas románticos, pero ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no hablar de eso, porque sabía perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación.

- Ummmmm… pues no es algo que puedas explicar con precisión Ash, así que es mejor no… - Se levantó apresurada, no pensaba en otra cosa más que huir lejos muy lejos, al fin del mundo de ser posible. Para su mala suerte Ash estaba igual de desesperado por obtener una respuesta.

- Si, entiendo – Le cortó su ruta de escape plantándose frente a ella y tomándola de las muñecas para obtener su atención – Pero si lo intentaras, si lo quisieras describir que dirías tu ¿Cómo es el amor para ti Mist?

- Ash yo no puedo… – Sus cabellera rojiza por el fulgor de los últimos rayos de sol, cubrían su rostro lleno de terror. Era incapaz de contestar a tan infame cuestionamiento.

- Por favor Mist – imploró como en una plegaria por ayuda a su amiga, quien finalmente lo miró apenada de entre la cortina de su cabello suelto. Por supuesto que le iba a contestar, siempre cedía a cada uno de los caprichos de él.

- Bueno… comenzó nerviosa sin quitar sus manos del afianzamiento del entrenador – Como te dije, no es algo que puedas razonar, es algo que sientes muy dentro de ti, como una calidez que te invade cada vez que… la vez y te sientes capaz de hacer de todo. Nadie es más fuerte que tú o más rápido; nadie es más feliz que tú solo porque te sonrió por un segundo, haciéndote pensar que, harías todo por ver feliz a… esa persona.

Ash estaba inmerso en las palabras de Misty y por un momento le parecía que emanaban de sus ojos cristalinos, de todo su ser y no solo de su boca. Pasaron varios segundos sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara palabra. Ella solo se limitó a observar el rostro de Ash sintiendo que sus mejillas iban a explotar del calor que se había generado en ellas.

Misty había continuado con esa locura, no había más remedio que terminarla, saber de una buena vez si su amor era solo un caso perdido.

- ¿Tu sientes algo así… Ash? – Apenas si logro que los murmullos de su garganta se transformaran en esas débiles palabras. Estaba más atemorizada por la siguiente respuesta, más que de cualquier otra cosa en la vida y Ash lo hacía más agonizante retrasando su respuesta

- No… no lo sé… tal vez… - definitivamente la descripción de Misty no era igual a lo que sentía por May, no por completo - Siento algunas de esas cosas, otras son diferentes, pero dices que es diferente en cada persona ¿no es así?

Misty asintió dolorosamente, tal vez no se lo dijera y sin embargo le quedaba muy en claro que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, que Ash volcaba su cariño en alguien más. Levantó el rostro con una sonrisa fingida solo para encontrarse muy cerca de Ash quien seguía sujetándola, sin razón alguna pues ella ya no ejercía fuerza, toda la que poseía la había abandonado segundos atrás y aun así allí estaba, tomándole las manos, parado muy cerca de ella.

- ¡Ey chicos! – La voz alegre de la burbujeante coordinadora sobresaltó a los entrenadores que sin saber bien porqué se separaron rápidamente el uno del otro – ¿Adivinen que? Encontré un riachuelo y traje agua para la cena y el resto del viaje ¿no es genial?

May comenzó a charlar con Ash desde que regresó al campamento, momento que Misty aprovechó para buscar a sus Pokemón y de paso intentar normalizar el ritmo de su corazón.

"_¿Qué rayos fue eso?" _La pregunta rondó varios minutos la mente de la pelirroja, estaba segura de haber sentido …algo, hace un momento con Ash. _"El diciéndote que ama a alguien más, eso fue"_ Su parte racional gritó francamente molesta. Bueno, dijo que no estaba seguro así que… _"Lo mejor es olvidar todo es solo una tontería"_

Y con su mente debatiendo lo ocurrido, regresó al campamento para tener una pobre cena de fideos gracias a su ineptitud de todos al cocinar, para después irse a dormir y por fin descansar de lo que sin duda fue, el más largo día de su vida.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Todavía estaba obscuro y ese manto cubría casi por completo los alrededores mientras los ruidos propios del bosque se mantenían al mínimo. Apenas eran las seis de la mañana cuando Misty ya estaba totalmente despierta y alerta. Recogió su improvisada cama acomodando todo ordenadamente en su mochila, quince minutos después ya estaba lista para continuar con su travesía, solo faltaba un pequeño detalle: despertar a los demás.

Se acercó con cuidado hacia la figura durmiente de Ash y tomó a Pikachu quien estaba acomodado a un lado del cuerpo de su entrenador. Unas cuantas sacudidas hicieron que el Pokemón abriera los ojos, primero con cierta molestia por ver perturbado su sueño, pero ese sentimiento se desvaneció rápidamente al ver la cálida sonrisa de Misty. Se despabiló un poco agregando un alegre "Pika" una vez que hubo bostezado.

- Buenos Días para ti también Pikachu. Es hora de continuar nuestro viaje ¿de acuerdo? - El roedor asintió contento. Sin duda Misty era una chica muy tierna y cariñosa, sobre todo con él, por eso es que siempre le tendría afecto y aunque no lo admitiera frente a Ash por riesgo a molestarlo, siempre la obedecería, en ocasiones por sobre las instrucciones de su propio entrenador.

El Pokemón bajó de los brazos de Misty cayendo grácilmente para realizar unos pequeños ejercicios de estiramiento para desperezarse por completo, mientras la pelirroja se acercó de nuevo a la bolsa de dormir color azul, esta vez, dirigiendo toda su atención al rostro del entrenador.

Sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos daban paso a leves ronquidos dejando muy en claro el profundo sueño en el que se encontraba. Sus rebeldes cabellos le cubrían parte de los ojos, algunos mechones llegaban hasta sus mejillas, rozándole suavemente el rostro. Se veía tan tierno, tan pacífico e incluso dormido desprendía ese aire de inocencia y alegría que lo caracterizaban como persona. Misty no pudo más que sonreír de verdadera felicidad.

Quería retener esa imagen tanto como le fuera posible, guardarla en su mente y ser capaz de evocarla cada vez que quisiera, sintiendo de nuevo esa dicha cada vez que lo hiciera, porque en ese momento no importó que él no la quisiera como ella lo hacía, en ese instante pudo disfrutarlo con total libertad.

Y si algún día tenía la oportunidad de volver a tener pedazos de él, migas de un momento a solas, de una mirada escurridiza o solo retazos de su cariño, justo así; si lo llegaba a ver feliz, entonces todo lo que hiciera de ahora en más para mantenerlo a salvo, habría valido la pena.

Solo que en un par de segundos todo sería totalmente diferente.

- Oye Ash - susurró dulcemente casi al oído del chico, el apacible sonido provocó una ligera sonrisa en el rostro del aún durmiente entrenador. Misty se acercó un poco más hasta estar a solo milímetros de él - Ash, Ya es !HORA DE QUE TE DESPIERTES!

El cambio drástico del tono e intensidad, sobresaltaron al entrenador que pegó un brinco. Estando dentro del saco de dormir no le permitió tanta movilidad y terminó cayendo al suelo bruscamente. La escena de por más absurda, arrancó un par de carcajadas a Misty.

- ¡¿Cual es tu problema?! - Gritó enérgico levantándose del suelo para encarar a su agresora

- ¿Mío? ninguno, excepto que debemos continuar nuestro camino y no lo vamos a poder hacer si tu !sigues durmiendo como tronco!

- Podrías haberme despertado de otra manera ¿Sabes?

- Si lo sé

- !¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?!

- Por que no quise y deja de lloriquear como una _**niña**_ pequeña, recoge todo para irnos

- ¡¿Y por qué no lo hiciste tu ya que eres tan madrugadora?!

- En primer lugar, porque tu trasero está sobre tu bolsa de dormir !genio! y segundo, porque yo estoy a cargo, eso quiere decir que puedo decirte que hacer

- Claro que no puedes hacer eso !No eres mi jefa!

- El profesor Oak opinaba diferente

- !Es obvio que no se refería a eso!

- Claro que si

- !Que No!

- !Si!...

Sus gritos continuaron por solo Dios sabe cuanto tiempo, despertando a medio bosque en el proceso, eso incluía a May, quien se tallaba los ojos con pereza al momento que se incorporaba, solo para tener vista de primera fila de una de las famosas peleas entre Ash y Misty.

- ¿Chicos? ¿Qué pasa?

-…!Aunque te sientas tan lista te apuesto que yo soy mil veces más inteligente que tú!

- En tus sueños Ketchum y deja de perder el tiempo ¡Recoge tus cosas de una buena vez!

- ¡Oblígame!

- No me tientes, sabes perfectamente que lo haría

- ¿Ah si? Pues…

Era más que obvio que ninguno de los dos la habían escuchado. Decidió esperar a que terminaran de discutir para poder interferir y enterarse que era lo que ocurría. Pasaron varios minutos sin que Ash o Misty hicieran algún intento por ponerle fin a su discusión, al contrario, su simple pelea se había vuelto una batalla campal, lanzamiento de objetos incluidos, un zapato había aterrizado exitosamente en el rostro de Ash y ahora esquivaba proyectiles similares, burlándose de su agresora por su carente puntería.

En vista de que esa situación se alargaría a May no le quedó más remedio que levantarse y alistarse para el viaje. Cuando hubo terminado esa labor volvió intentar llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Nuevamente fracasó.

Emprendieron el viaje y ellos seguían discutiendo, ya se había dado por vencida en tratar de separarlos pues parecía que ni un batallón lo conseguiría.

Extrañamente los papeles se habían invertido, ahora May era la excluida, mientras que los otros dos jovencitos caminaban un par de pasos adelante inmersos en su propio mundo.

Había escuchado historias de este tipo por parte de Brock, pero siempre pensó que exageraba. Ahora que lo vivía, estaba un poco sorprendida, porque sin duda, era mucho peor de lo que se lo habían descrito.

Sobre todo se sorprendía de la actitud de Ash ¿Cómo podía ser que soportara ser insultado, maltratado e incluso golpeado y conservar esa sonrisa? ¿En verdad disfrutaba _eso_? No se trataba de una simpleza, era algo más profundo, era como si estuviera eufórico, alcanzando el grado máximo de felicidad y plenitud.

No, eso no podía ser posible ¿Ash sentía algo por Misty que rebasaba los limites de la amistad? No podía ser, porque estaba segura de haber percibido el día anterior, que Ash quería a May, tanto como ella a él. Tal vez solo estaba imaginando cosas, pero de no ser así…

Tenía que evitarlo, tenía que ser ella quien lograra conquistar su corazón y en ese momento decidió hacer todo lo necesario para asegurarse de que así sería. Sería ella la única en la vida de Ash.

* * *

_Ok, estuve apunto de eliminar este cap para así llegar a la acción que comenzará en el capitulo 5, pero si consideré hacer esto, pues se explica mucho de los sentimientos de los tres personajes principales y de paso meter unas cuantas escenas poke, que creanme, después van a extrañar... yo se lo que les digo. Al final me terminó gustando mucho este capitulo, espero que a ustedes también les haya agradado y si no... O.O jaja pueden decirme lo que piensan, algún comentario o critica o lo que sea, siempre tengo muy en cuenta sus sugerencias :) _

_Así que como dije en el cap 5 comienza un poco de acción y las apariciones de los malvados de esta historia :O aunque tendrán q esperar un poco por ello, porque seguiré con el ABC_

_Canción que me inspiró a lo largo de este cápítulo **The Devil's Tears** de Angus y Julia Stone_

_**MayHimemiya.** Sorry por lo del advanced :P habrá momentos advanced en algunas partes de la historia pero espero que lo sigas leyendo _

_**Joseto1945**. Creo que tu frase no podría ser mas acertada jaja porque creanme que los momentos poke en esta historia serán muy buenos, bueno, por lo menos eso tengo planeado ;) pero tendrán que esperar un poco para ello_

_**Mistyket.** Sorry! pero al final quedo bueno el advanced ¿no? creo que si has cumplido con un poco de tu amenaza y me preguntas y preguntas por el fic en el msn jaja pero no te diré nada que te pueda echar a perder alguna de las sorpresas que tendrá este fic jaja. Mas poke? en este cap para que ya no me regañes :P _

_**Tamashi.** Ya lo hablamos un poco por msn pero creo que estamos totalmente de acuerdo en algunas cosas, yo también odio que pongan a Misty de mártir, lo mismo de May que la pongan como una maldita, creo q eso no va con la naturaleza humana, nadie es totalmente bueno o malo y poner personajes así es un tanto absurdo, así q trato de no hacerlo y creeme q en este caso no habrá ese planteamiento de la buena y la mala... no puedo decir más pero creo q no te decepcionaré :) Sigue leyendo para q lo compruebes ;) _

_**Aquatic Whisper**. Si va a precenciar escenas de ese tipo :/ pobre Misty, pero ni modo, Asi tiene que ser por ahora_

_**Sakura kunoichi no power.** Mmmmm va a ser muy dificil darle celos a Ash en este fic, pero si tengo algo planeado con respecto a eso, bueno tal vez jaja _

_** snow225.** Creo que superé la parte del advanced muy bien ¿no? jaja, por lo menos lo leyeron y eso ya es ganancia. Misty y Ash si tendrán sus momentos aunque por ahora y como podrás ver con este cap, serán mas de amistad que romanticos, pero... pues todo es cuestión de que sigas leyendo jaja _

_**Red20**. Definitivamente va a complicar las cosas un poco para Misty jaja, me alegro que te gustara el cap_

_**Haley Polaris.** No me he tardado tanto en actualizar ¿o si? O.O _

_**Ah that gentleman.** Pues Ash si va a estar un poco mas concentrado en May por ahora, pero no desesperes ;) esto si es una historia pokeshiping, espero tu opinión sobre este cap ;) _

_**naliaseleniti.** Si creo que Delia en la serie es un personaje muy sencillo pero que puede estar lleno de sorpresas, por lo mismo que no tiene tanta personalidad puedes hacer con ella lo que sea jaja. Desde cuando tenía ganas de escribir algo con aventura y así será aunque todavía no lo parezca :P yo tapoco he visualizado a Ash como enamorado de May siempre he pensado que tal vez la vea como una hermana o una prima jaja pero he decidido usar a May como interés amoroso de Ash en esta ocasión y creo q no ha quedado tan mal, si es raro ver a Ash enamorado lo sé, aunque trato q sea de una forma muy a la Ash XD_

_**Luciernagas en la Noche.** Será un largo camino, pero de que es una historia AAML lo es ;)_


	5. Viejos Aliados, Nuevos Enemigos

_Ufff! No saben como quería actualizar, porque estaba muy emocionada con este capítulo que tal vez tenga algunas respuestas a dudas, pero que seguro traerá muchas nuevas preguntas jaja. Ojalá sea de su agrado, creánme que puse todo mi empeño (y tiempo libre) para hacerlo, en fin no los aburro más con explicaciones Que lo disfruten!_**  
**

**Capítulo V. Viejos Aliados, Nuevos Enemigos**

El resto del camino pasó rápidamente para el par de jóvenes conflictivos con una de esas peleas que parecían ser solo algo entre Ash y Misty, dejando de fuera a la castaña que desde el amanecer había sido ignorada, sin tener otra opción que mantenerse al margen de la discusión.

Eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, ella se había sumado a la travesía con la esperanza de pasar tiempo con Ash, de acercarse más a él y tal vez, si todo se daba a su favor… por fin confesarle sus sentimientos, tal vez iniciar una relación con ese chico que, había sido tantas cosas para ella desde que lo conoció.

Todo lo que había imaginado, era poco probable mientras siguieran las cosas así y ya no lo soportaba más, si seguía siendo ignorada iba a estallar. Para su buena suerte no tuvo que hacerlo. Solo bastó una sola mirada a lo que estaba frente a ellos para que Misty dejara de un lado las risas y los juegos... Justo delante de ellos, a no más de 500 metros se podía ver la entrada a ciudad Verde.

- Marill... - llamó con voz seria al Pokemón al momento que la luz roja de la pokebola materializaba al ratón marino - Mantente alerta.

Con esa voz autoritaria se ganó un efusivo asentimiento por parte de Marill y una mirada llena de desconcierto por parte de Ash ¿Por qué de pronto se comportaba tan rígida? Sabía que Misty siempre era responsable, seguro lo sería con esa pequeña misión, pero sentía que sobreactuaba.

A partir de ese momento el ambiente entre los viajeros se volvió tenso, Misty comenzó a adentrarse más y más en la ciudad a paso rápido, siendo seguida por Ash y May que no entendían nada excepto una cosa: No se dirigían al centro Pokemón, primer lugar que siempre visitaban al llegar a cualquier ciudad. En cambio, daban vueltas entre avenidas, deteniéndose únicamente para ver algún señalamiento, el nombre de alguna calle que cada vez se hacían menos conocidas, mientras se adentraban en los laberintos de frío concreto.

- ¿Mist? – Ash la llamó mientras prácticamente corría tras ella, con Pikachu y Marill en sus hombros. Ella no se dignó a verlo, solo siguió caminando - ¿A dónde vamos?

- Es solo una parada rápida, busco… algo.

- ¿Exactamente que buscamos?

- Cállate, déjame concentrarme - Miraba el mapa y las instrucciones que Delia le había dado, aunque le resultaba imposible saber cuando llegaría, pues ni ella sabía que buscaba.

- Si no nos vas a decir tal vez sea mejor que nos vayamos al centro Pokemón, - May veía ese, como el momento perfecto para escabullirse con Ash y así pasar un momento a solas con él - allá nos veríamos y...

- No, esto solo va a tomar un minuto después buscaremos donde quedarnos.

- ¿Por qué no podemos ir nosotros? De todas formas no nos dejas ayudarte...

_"oh no sé, tal vez sea porque hay gente que te busca o el hecho que eres un magneto para los problemas."_ Misty pensó en las buenas respuestas que podía darle a Ash, solo que no podía hacerlo.

- Porque no. - Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras seguía caminando.

Quince minutos después, llegaron a una refundido callejón donde se veía una vieja tienda de reparación y venta de electrónicos. Desde la vitrina se observaban televisores y aparatos de todo tipo, con un desgastado letrero que anunciaba el nombre de aquel lugar: _"Grayson's Electronics" _

Dudaría de estar en el sitio correcto de no ser porque el nombre de la persona que buscaba, coincidía con el escrito en el letrero del local.

Sin decir nada entró siendo seguida por los otro dos jóvenes que no tenían ni idea del porque lo hacían. Un sonido de una pequeña campana anunciaba al dueño de la intromisión de los tres viajeros, sin embargo nadie salió a atenderlos. Misty se aventuró un poco, caminando más a fondo de la tienda que, a pesar de no ser muy grande, la vista era obstaculizada por la exagerada cantidad de aparatos amontonados en pilas, una tras otra.

- ¿Hola? - su voz era de completa duda y expectativa que iban en aumento al no obtener ninguna respuesta.

Cuando estuvo apunto de hablar de nuevo un hombre salió de lo que asumía era su oficina. Tenía unos treinta y tantos años, estatura media, con el cabello castaño adornado con unas pocas canas que marcaban aún más el color plata de sus ojos. Parecía muy ocupado, cargando un montón de cajas en las manos y lo más importante, no tenía el más mínimo interés en la chica que le hablaba.

- ¿Señor Grayson? -preguntó dubitativa ganándose la atención de sus amigos, pero no la de el sujeto en cuestión - Señor Grayson necesito hablar con usted.

- Mira niña, - Al fin se dirigió a ella, aunque parecía más molesto que interesado, mientras se deshacía de las cajas que cargaba dejándolas en el mostrador - A menos que quieras hablar de comprar algo de mi tienda, no estoy interesado en lo que puedas decir.

Algo dicho de manera tan grosera en cualquier otra ocasión la enfurecería, pero tenía que dejarlo pasar, tenía que hablar con él.

- No quiero molestarlo, es solo que vengo de parte de...

- ¿El profesor Oak te pidió que vinieras aquí y no querías decírmelo? -La impertinente interrupción de Ash, le ganó una mirada fulminante por parte de la pelirroja y un poco del interés del dueño de la tienda quien miró con curiosidad a sus "clientes"

- No, además no es asunto tuyo así que ¡no te metas!

- ¡Ey! Si no me ibas a decirme de que se trata todo esto ¿Por qué nos arrastraste hasta aquí?

- Porque si y ya ¡cállate!

- Lo haré cuando dejes de ser tan amargada así que… nunca

- ¿Quieres morir a golpes? Porque eso pasará si sigues hablando

- ¿Ustedes conocen al profesor Oak? - La pregunta a tiempo por parte de Grayson evitó la pelea que se estaba por desarrollar entre los dos amigos que se callaron al instante.

- Si, pero no es por él que estamos aquí...

- ¿No tiene nada que ver con el disco? Porque pensé que por eso era este viaje...

- ¡No, nada tiene que ver! - Misty estaba al borde del infarto, no solo Ash era imprudente, hasta ahora se daba cuenta que May también podía hacer muy difícil el pasar desapercibidos.

- ¿Entonces que quieren en mi tienda? Quiénes son ustedes?

- Yo soy Ash K... - Antes de que pudiera terminar con su tan acostumbrada presentación, Misty cubrió su boca con la mano al mismo tiempo que le proporcionaba un infernal pellizco en el hombro. Ahora si que estaba segura que protegerlo iba a ser de lo más difícil. ¿Cómo es que iba a mantenerlo escondido cuando él se la vivía gritando a los cuatro vientos su identidad?

- ¡Ey! ¿Eso por qué fue? – Ash retrocedió molesto, tratando de aliviar su adolorido brazo

- ¡Nadie te está hablando a ti! – Antes que otra cosa pasara, Misty extrajo de su bolcillo un trozo de papel y se lo extendió al dueño de la tienda – Vine por esto.

Grayson si que estaba sorprendido ¿Qué podía ser tan importante que pudiera estar contenido en ese papel?

Lo desdobló cuidadosamente. Al principio pensaba que esa niña le estaba haciendo algún tipo de broma pesada. En ese pequeño rectángulo estaba dibujado de manera muy graciosa una especie de anuncio, como aquellos clasificados al final de las historietas cómicas de antaño. _"Usted ha ganado un fabuloso premio sorpresa"_ se leía perfectamente con letras chistosas. Eso no tenía ningún sentido ¿Se supone que él tenía que darle un premio a _esa_ chiquilla? Estaba a punto de correr a los tres de su negocio cuando un símbolo capturó sus ojos, un símbolo que conocía perfectamente: un triangulo con una _"D"_ y una _"A"_ en el centro de la figura geométrica.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esto? – Preguntó sin dejar de mirar el papel en sus manos

- Ummm – Misty estaba realmente nerviosa, no quería hablar en frente de Ash y de May, no podía explicar la procedencia de ese simple recado sin que la apabullaran con miles de preguntas que no iba poder contestarles – Una… amiga me lo dio, dijo que usted lo entendería.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar, señorita… a solas – Dicho esto dio media para ingresar en su oficina. Misty dio un suspiro de alivio, por lo menos ahora podría hablar con más libertad. Entró después de Grayson, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de advertencia de no retirarse a sus amigos y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

Apenas si se encontraron a solas, él se giró para observar detenidamente a la chica que, solo hasta ese momento notó lo alto e imponente que era ese señor.

- Muy bien, vayamos al grano ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? Se supone que si alguien se aparecía pidiendo mi ayuda sería Delia con su hijo, no tres chiquillos impertinentes ¿Po qué ella te mandó? Delia es quien te dio esta nota ¿No es cierto? – Estaba muy ansioso por saber que ocurría y no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo con formalidades.

- En primera, no soy impertinente y mi nombre es Misty – estaba un poco ofendida con ese comentario y no pudo evitar confrontarlo, dedicándole una temible mirada, que solo lo hizo reír por lo bajo aumentando así su enojo – En segundo lugar, no tengo idea porque estoy aquí, Delia no me lo dijo, solo mencionó que usted podría darme algo para el viaje que estoy por iniciar…

- ¿Tu sola o ese _par_ irá contigo? -

- Los tres, tenemos una… misión que cumplir – No sabía que tanto podía confiar en ese hombre que, parecía ser un viejo conocido de ¿La familia Ketchum? Hasta no estar segura, no diría nada que comprometiera la seguridad de Ash.

- Muy bien. Entonces… _los_ ayudaré a cumplirla – Un guiño y una sonrisa amable terminaron de sellar ese trato de lealtad - Sígueme.

Misty si que estaba desconcertada en este punto de la conversación ¿Seguirlo? ¿A dónde? La oficina no medía mas de 4 metros de largo y no se veía que tuviera otra habitación solo se veía un viejo escritorio con una computadora, al fondo se encontraba un librero repleto de cuadernos y hojas… fuera de eso no había más que cuatro paredes blancas. Él dio unos cuantos pasos para alcanzar el extremo izquierdo del cuarto cuando notó que la chica estaba quieta, mirándolo intensamente, como si tratara de resolver un difícil acertijo. Le hizo un ademán para que se acercara hacia donde él estaba. Misty lo hizo de mala gana, no entendía que diferencia había de estar parada en donde estaba ahora a tres pasos más adelante.

Cuando estuvo a lado de Grayson, este sonrió de lado y posó su mano en una esquina de la pared blanca. Después de unos segundos se escuchó un ruido, uno extraño para Misty, solo lo pudo comparar al de un celular de ultima generación al ser desbloqueado. Luego, para su total sorpresa, la pared se empezó a deslizar, dejando al descubierto un cuarto secreto.

Una luz muy intensa proveniente de esta nueva habitación, obligó a Misty a cubrirse los ojos por unos segundos, cuando por fin los abrió no daba crédito a lo que estaba frente a ella: Era un espacio enorme, todo blanco y brillante como si se tratara de un laboratorio o algo parecido, solo que estaba lleno de más aparatos electrónicos, pero estaba segura de no haber visto cosas así en las tiendas. Luces de colores parpadeando aquí y allá, herramientas, planos… era tantas cosas que su cerebro no alcanzaba a procesarlo.

- Muy asombroso ¿cierto? – Habló de manera orgullosa, era obvio que ese hombre no era un simple vendedor.

- ¿Qué… es todo esto? – Estaba más que fascinada, apenas si se atrevió a dar unos pasos para adentrarse en el laboratorio que parecía nunca haber sido pisado por ningún visitante.

- Es lo que hago, es de la forma en que te puedo ayudar

- No lo entiendo ¿Cómo?

- Verás, yo conocí a Delia y a Aidan… - lo miró atenta, él comprendió al instante que la pelirroja tenía conocimiento del hombre mencionado – cuando trabajaba en la misma compañía que él.

- Así que… ¿Ustedes son viejos amigos?

- Correcto, aunque claro yo no era un científico como él, sino un ingeniero y uno muy bueno – Sonriente se acercó a una mesa donde había un rectángulo con botones. Tecleó un código y la mesa se abrió por el centro – y éste – extrajo un maletín plateado de la apertura que se había creado – Es uno de mis más grandes logros.

Misty se acercó lentamente. A pesar de que la curiosidad la mataba, no se atrevía a mirar por miedo que le causaba saber el contenido de ese maletín. Cuando por fin tuvo visión de lo que se hallaba en su interior, sus dudas fueron aún mayores. En una superficie de terciopelo negro se veían cinco pequeños cuadrados de lo que parecía ser aluminio, cada uno de un color diferente: un brillante amarillo, un azul intenso… cada uno resplandecía de manera única. Era más que obvio que esas cosas no habían sido tocadas jamás.

- ¿Qué son? – Su voz era una mezcla de duda y asombro

- De verdad no pensé que a una entrenadora Pokemón como tú, le tuviera que explicar lo que es un _Pokewatch_.

Misty tomó cuidadosamente el rectángulo de color amarillo del cual se iban asomando dos correas conforme lo sacaba del portafolios. Parecía un reloj, pero no un Pokewatch. No es que ella hubiera tenido alguno, aunque claro veía los espectaculares o la publicidad en las revistas. Esos eran diferentes, más estilizados, ligeros y modernos.

- Claro que los conozco, pero nunca había visto uno igual a estos.

- Eso es porque no los venden - Lo volvió a tomar entre sus dedos, arrebatándolo con facilidad de la mano de Misty - Si me lo preguntas, Pokétch debiera contratar nuevo personal, es increíble que sigan vendiendo ese modelo viejo que hice hace trece años...

- Espera, espera... ¿Tu creaste el Pokewatch? - Misty sobrepasaba la incredulidad sin poder evitar señalarlo sorprendida, él solo sonrió orgulloso.

- Uno de mis mejores inventos ¿No crees?

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Es dueño de la compañía?

- Claro que no, Le vendí la idea al presidente de Pokétch hace mucho tiempo, con eso he podido vivir cómodamente, pero a diferencia de ellos, no me quedé estancado y seguí desarrollando nuevas ideas hasta conseguir lo que ahora tengo, que si debo decirlo yo, es más que perfecto.

Giró su muñeca para mostrarle a la chica su amado invento, apretando un pequeño botón que tenía del lado derecho y la pantalla cuadrada de dos pulgadas se iluminó al momento que se encendía.

A diferencia de los Pokewatch comercializados - Grayson hablaba como un importante ejecutivo al mando de una gran compañía - la pantalla es de Led, Full HD y no solo es mejor por fuera sino por lo que contiene. - En la pequeña pantalla se podían visualizar diferentes menús donde estaban contenidas las funciones del aparato que se iban desplegando al tacto - Tiene todo lo que puedas necesitar: mapas más detallados de todo el mundo, brújula, un teléfono que no puede ser rastreado, acceso a internet y en este Pokewatch puedo activar la mejor función de todas – Después de teclear algunos códigos, en la pantalla apareció lo que Misty supuso, era un mapa de Ciudad Verde, donde se veían dos pequeños puntos rojos parpadeantes. Con un toque de su dedo Grayson fue agrandando el mapa, hasta dar con la ubicación de su tienda.

- ¿Que es? - Grayson le puso el reloj en la muñeca de la chica para después entregarle otros dos Pokewatch, uno rojo y uno naranja.

- Con eso siempre tendrás la localización de los otros Pokewatch. Creo que será de mucha utilidad, tus amigos parecen un poco... despistados.

- Por supuesto que lo son - Contestó molesta mientras guardaba los otros dos relojes en su mochila. - Serán de gran ayuda, muchas gracias señor Grayson.

- No tienes que agradecer nada, haría cualquier cosa por Delia, Aidan y su... ¿hijo?

Misty se sorprendió por un momento, había olvidado que este hombre podía conocer la misma historia que ella, aunque parecía no haber visto a Ash en su vida. Él la miraba esperando una respuesta y aunque hasta ese momento parecía ser digno de su confianza, no quería dar información que después pusiera en riesgo al entrenador.

- ¿Sabes qué? - Grayson se acercó a ella poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica - No me lo digas, entre menos sepa sobre el tema es mejor para todos. _"A veces saber la verdad hace muy difícil guardarla" _Aidan siempre lo decía, creo que tenía razón.

- ¡¿Usted lo ha visto en este tiempo?! - No pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta de manera tan desesperada. El negó tristemente con la cabeza.

- No lo he visto en 16 años después de que lo ayudé a dejar Kanto, cuando toda esta locura comenzó. Traté de convencerlo de que mantuviera algún tipo de contacto con su esposa... solo repetía esa frase - La tristeza se apoderó del corazón de Misty por un instante, no podía ni siquiera imaginar lo difícil que debió ser para Aidan dejar a la mujer que amaba, sin saber nunca nada sobre su único hijo - Después de eso visité a Delia para hacerle saber que siempre contaría con mi ayuda... así como ahora cuenta con la tuya ¿cierto? Por eso es que estás aquí.

Misty asintió, tímidamente. No sabía como explicarle hasta que extremo era su lealtad por ellos... por Ash.

- Pues ahora cuentas con mi ayuda también. Mi número esta registrado en tu Pokewatch. Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes llamarme ¿De acuerdo?

- Eso haré, muchas gracias de nuevo señor...

- Solo dime Grayson.

Una sonrisa de complicidad se visualizaba en el rostro de ambos que regresaron a la oficina sin agregar ningún otro comentario. Una vez fuera del cuarto secreto y la pared blanca ocultándolo, Misty hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir corriendo al encuentro con sus amigos, emocionada por entregarles los "premios" que había obtenido.

Grayson se quedó unos segundos en su oficina, pensando en lo que estaba por ocurrir, sabía perfectamente de la captura de Nick y la amenaza que ese hombre traía consigo... tal vez no debiera de preocuparse tanto, por el momento todo parecía tranquilo.

Salió de su oficina, escuchando unos cuantos gritos que asumió, eran de emoción. Se acercó al aparador de su tienda solo para alcanzar a ver a una emocionada chica castaña, quien no dejaba de admirar lo bien que le quedaba ese Pokewatch naranja en su muñeca, sin dejar de repetir mil veces "gracias" a Misty por dárselo. El otro jovencito parecía feliz por el objeto y no dudó en darle un abrazo a la pelirroja, lo que hizo sonrojarse un poco, tratando de disimular lo mejor que pudo para que nadie del grupo lo notara. Grayson sonrió, ahora entendía los motivos de esa jovencita para estar en medio de una situación potencialmente peligrosa _"Las locuras que se hacen por amor" _pensó con una genuina sonrisa de empatía.

Regresó de nueva cuenta a su oficina, prendiendo su computador, pensando una y otra vez ¿Estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer? Aidan había sido muy claro con respecto a su hijo: saber cualquier cosa de él era un lujo que no se podía dar. No, decírselo iba en contra de sus deseos, pero estaba convencido que debía asegurarse de la seguridad de esos tres adolecentes. Después de un rato, abrió una ventana en la computadora donde colocó un montón de números, un código de algo que solo una persona especializada como él podía entender, dando _enter_ al final.

- Creo que esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora – Dijo para si, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla donde se visualizaba una luz parpadeante dentro de un plano con coordenadas…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- De verdad que es muy bonito Misty ¡Combina totalmente con mi ropa! - May seguía tan maravillada con el nuevo objeto adquirido que se olvidó momentáneamente de sus planes con Ash. Los accesorios eran igual de importantes en la vida de una chica, en su opinión.

- Claro que lo son, pero recuerden que no son juguetes y sean cuidadosos con ellos ¿De acuerdo? - La castaña asintió fuertemente para que no quedara dudas de que la orden sería acatada, dándole a Misty tranquilidad momentánea, eso fue claro hasta que Ash retomara un tema que aún le preocupaba.

- Creo que ahora si debiéramos ir al centro Pokemón, tal vez podamos descansar un poco antes de continuar nuestro viaje...

- ¡No! - Gritó alterada, no quería ir a un punto de reunión de entrenadores, no hasta saber con certeza de que fuera completamente seguro. Tan preocupada estaba de ello que no se dio cuenta que, sus gritos habían extrañado a sus compañeros y uno que otro de los transeúntes. - Quiero decir... Aún no.

- ¿Por qué no? Sabes que tenemos que ir, si vamos a seguir viajando voy a necesitar algunos de mis Pokemón - Misty sabía que tenía razón, ella también necesitaba recibir el resto de su equipo de manos de sus hermanas.

- Iremos más tarde, solo tengo algo más que hacer...

- ¡Noooo! - Ahora Ash estaba siendo dramático - ¡Ya no quiero hacer tontos mandados!

- Claro que hay cosas por hacer ¿Qué creías que era esto? ¿Unas vacaciones? - La pelirroja estaba sumamente molesta, conteniendo su puño de estrellarse contra la cara del chico.

- Claro que no, solo me molesta que nos arrastres a todos lados sin sabe a qué

- Esta bien, pueden ir a otra parte, siempre y cuando no se metan en problemas, ¿por qué no intentan hacer algo normal por una vez en sus vidas?

- Yo me encargaré que así sea Misty - May se colgó del brazo de Ash con tanta alegría que apenas si se podía contener - No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Nada de que preocuparse... Si como no. No era muy difícil adivinar el motivo de tanta felicidad en la coordinadora, lo único que quería era pasar tiempo con Ash y lo peor de todo, ella se lo estaba facilitando.

No importaba cuanto se molestara por eso, nada podía hacer al respecto. Al contrario, así no tendría que inventar excusas por visitar _ese_ lugar de ciudad Verde.

- De acuerdo - comenzó a mover las aplicaciones de su Pokewatch para asegurarse de que tenía los números de sus amigos y más importante aun: su ubicación - Yo los llamaré para reunirnos en el centro Pokemón, vamos Marill - El aludido se separó de Pikachu para seguir a su entrenadora que ya comenzaba a moverse a un paso rápido, mientras que May arrastraba a Ash en dirección opuesta.

La pelirroja no los vio partir, pero fácilmente podía adivinar lo feliz que estaban. No solo era deseo de May que estuvieran juntos, sino también el de Ash. Los dos paseando, riendo, tal vez tomados de la mano… Como una feliz pareja... ¡No! no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Así, alejando cualquier sentimiento, sin importar cuanto la afectara, comenzó a correr para llegar en cuanto antes a la estación de policía de la ciudad. Con gran velocidad y debido a la poca afluencia de gente, no tardó mas de media hora en llegar a su destino.

No era la primera vez que hacía una visita a ese lugar. Desde que retomara su posición como líder en Celeste había tenido que hacer unos cuantos viajes a Ciudad Verde para arreglar asuntos con la liga y en cada una de esa visitas se encontraba con la oficial Jenny, así que no era desacertado decir que se habían convertido en buenas amigas.

Aunque claro, en ninguna ocasión le preguntaba por su trabajo, mucho menos por un delincuente recién capturado que representaba una amenaza para toda la región. Esperaba que Jenny no se extrañara mucho con lo que tenía en mente preguntarle y le proporcionara algo de información.

Las grandes puertas de cristal del edificio se deslizaron para darle paso a la pelirroja que se movía con naturalidad entre los escritorios saludando uno que otro rostro conocido, mientras que con los ojos buscaba a Jenny.

- !Misty! - La persona que había ido a ver, la saludaba amablemente desde el fondo de la gran estancia. Caminó rápido hacia ella con Marill en sus brazos.

- Jenny que gusto poderte encontrar ¿Tienes un minuto? necesito hablar contigo

La oficial se desconcertó un poco. Por lo general su pequeña amiga era muy cordial y siempre hacia plática hasta de las cosas más insignificantes. trató no darle importancia a ese pequeño cambio, de seguro solo estaba apurada.

- Seguro. Dime que necesitas.

- Estoy ayudando al Profesor Oak - mintió - Necesita información sobre el sujeto que capturaron hace un par de días...

- ¿Nick Helder? - Misty asintió un tanto nerviosa - ¿Para qué necesita, el profesor saber sobre él?

- Es una amenaza para los entrenadores y él profesor pensó que...

- Cierto, pero no creo que sea buena idea proporcionar información hasta no confirmar algunas cosas

- Cualquier dato que pudieras decirme sobre él servirá por ahora, solo... podrías ayudarme con esto Jenny ¿Por favor?

La oficial estaba cada vez más confundida, parecía que era realmente importante, como si se tratara de algo de vida o muerte, aunque no precisamente para el profesor sino para su amiga. Suspiró resignada, sabía que podía confiar en Misty, decirle un par de cosas no haría ningún daño.

- Esta bien - estiró una mano hacia un folder que estaba sobre su escritorio, ojeando algunos de los archivos que tenía sobre el hombre capturado - No sabemos mucho sobre él, sobre todo por que se niega a hablar, el nombre salió de un viejo expediente, sino ni eso tendríamos. No hemos encontrado nada más que lo identifique...

- ¿Ninguna insignia en su ropa?

- Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no. Todavía no podemos descartar que pertenezca a una organización delictiva, aunque tampoco hay pistas que lo vinculen a alguna, ningún delito o algo parecido en su registro, pareciera que está es la primera vez que hace algo ilícito.

Todo alrededor de Nick y sus motivos seguía siendo un misterio y al parecer no solo para ella, para la policía también. Sabía que había pistas en todo este asunto, algo que le indicara que grado de amenaza representaba para cierto entrenador.

- ¿Y que hay de los entrenadores?

- Siete jóvenes de entre 16 y 17 años, aun no sabemos por qué los atacó en realidad. Las víctimas no recuerdan mucho, solo eran encontrados con cortadas profundas en los brazos, además de otras señales de maltrato físico.

- ¿Encontraron alguna… conexión entre ellos?

- Es algo totalmente extraño, estos chicos parecían no tener nada en común, no hay ningún patrón aparente pero...

- ¿Hay algo?

- No estoy segura. Todos son entrenadores provenientes de Kanto es lo único que los siete tienen en común, los primeros cuatro en ser atacados tenían similitudes físicas: cabello obscuro, dos chicos de 1.80 de altura... pero nada significante. En cuanto a los últimos tres... - Jenny sacó una hoja del folder que sostenía extendiéndosela a Misty. Ella la tomó. La hoja estaba casi en blanco, solo tenía anotada una corta lista que apenas si abarcaba una parte de la esquina superior izquierda del papel. Siete Nombres, siete personas en el orden que habían sido agredidas.

_Bobby Lane_

_Georgia Anne Adams _

_Leonel Sanders _

_Daniel Graham _

_Terri Clark _

_James Clark _

_Jason Clark_

"_Los últimos tres"…_ El mismo apellido.

Todo se hacía cada vez más raro. Era como si buscara a alguien, eso era un hecho, solo se empezaba a preguntar si en verdad era Ash a quien quería ese sujeto. Otra pequeño detalle que se hacía evidente al ver esa lista era la cantidad de mujeres atacadas, solo una.

Hasta ahora resultaba obvio que buscaba a un chico de 16 años ¿de apellido Clark? El ceño marcado y sus puños cerrados, uno sobre el papel blanco y el otro a su costado. Por esa información Misty podía deducir que Ash estaba a salvo, pero dentro de si, sabía que eso era solo una ilusión, podía sentir el peligro siguiéndolos a tan solo pasos de distancia.

Jenny notó el nerviosismo de la chica, se acercó a ella dándole un pequeño tirón a un de sus mechones anaranjado que colgaban de su rostro, regresándola así de su profundo trance.

- Se que suena como algo malo, pero no tienes de que preocuparte. Nick está encerrado ahora y no volverá a lastimar a nadie ¿De acuerdo? – Su sonrisa era grande y reconfortante, tanto que tan solo bastaron unos segundos de verla para que sus músculos se relajaran y le regresara el gesto con una sonrisa más tímida.

- Gracias Jenny. Será mejor que me vaya, aún tengo cosas que hacer y ya casi se hace de tarde…

- Escucha Misty – La mujer de cabellera azul, volvió a sostener a la chica del brazo, no tan fuerte como para lastimarla, pero si firme y autoritaria, como una mujer de su rango sabía hacerlo. – No sé porque tienes tanto interés en este tema, aunque estoy muy segura que no tiene que ver con el Profesor Oak…

- Jenny yo…

- No importa Misty, solo quiero asegurarte que cuentas con mi ayuda para todo… solo ten cuidado ¿De acuerdo?

La diferencia de edades a veces obligaba a Jenny a tratarla como una hermana pequeña, o una hija, cosa que Misty agradecía, ahora no se sentía tan desprotegida como cuando llegó, poco a poco iba teniendo aliados en esta loca tarea que ella misma se impuso.

- Gracias Jenn, así lo haré ¡Oh! ¿Puedo quedarme con esto? – señaló el papel que tenía en la mano, pensaba hacer un poco más de investigación por su cuenta.

- Seguro, solo recuerda tener…

- … Cuidado. Lo recordaré – Se despidió con un abrazo rápido, dirigiéndose después a la puerta un poco más tranquila a como había entrado, aunque sabía que había mucho más que averiguar, empezando por los chicos de esa lista. Con detenimiento miraba uno por uno los nombres, estudiándolos, casi memorizándolos al instante. Tan atenta estaba a esa tarea que no se fijó cuando los portones de cristal se deslizaron para dejarla salir casi en perfecta sincronización con un hombre que entraba y quien no pareció darle importancia a una pequeña jovencita como ella, pues casi la arrolla en su trayecto.

Con solo su enorme brazo masculino estuvo a punto de tirarla al piso, Misty apenas si lo evitó haciendo uso de todo su equilibrio en un solo pie. Teniendo el fuerte temperamento de siempre no dudó en volcar su ira contra aquel desconocido.

- ¡Debería fijarse por donde camina! – Gritó girándose para intentar ver al hombre que pareció no importarle nada y siguió caminando - ¡Debiera por lo menos disculparse! – Volvió a gritar, esta vez logrando que el sujeto detuviera su andar y mirara en su dirección. Con un movimiento elegante de su mano bajó un poco los lentes de sol que cubrían sus ojos que también eran igual de negros, lo mismo que su cabello, su traje… un hombre en verdad misterioso.

- Lo siento señorita – Su voz profunda terminaba de darle el toque incógnito a ese señor, que sin duda tenía una presencia imponente, tanto que Misty dejó de lado a sus arrebatadas palabras para observarlo por unos breves segundos antes que le diera la espalda y siguiera caminando.

Hubo algo en él que le llamó la atención sin saber porqué. Salió por la puerta y aun a través del cristal pudo escuchar esa fuerte voz: _"Vengo a buscar a un amigo, sabe donde puede estar". _

Trató de restarle importancia a ese fortuito encuentro mientras se conducía de nueva cuenta por las calles de la ciudad, mezclándose entre la gente.

Tal vez era momento de llamar a sus amigos y reunirse con ellos, ahora que todo estaba en orden…

No llevaba más de dos calles recorridas cuando un rugido a lo lejos, acompañado de un ligero temblor bajo sus pies la obligó a detenerse, poniendo extrema atención a sus alrededores. Al hacerlo notó que otras personas tenían la misma reacción que ella, todos en espera de algo… la pregunta obligada en la mente de muchos era ¿De qué?

Y tan solo segundos después un estruendoso ruido con un mayor temblor comparado tal vez con un terremoto de baja magnitud terminó por sacar de balance a más de uno. Misty logró mantenerse de pie tratando de determinar de donde venía el movimiento. Con rapidez se formó una pila de humo negro y espeso… justo desde el caminó que recién había recorrido. Se quedó congelada por un segundo mientras su cerebro procesaba aquello, solo tardó un momento para entenderlo, claro que las grandes llamas de un fuego que se propagaba rápidamente confirmaron su teoría: algo había pasado… en la estación de policía.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para regresar a ese lugar, pero era luchar contra la corriente de personas que, en su sano juicio buscaba alejarse del peligro. Una segunda detonación la hizo detenerse por completo agachándose para cubrir con su cuerpo a su Pokemón.

Cenizas cayeron a su alrededor además de otros objetos que habían salido volando por la explosión. De apoco abrió los ojos, trataba de visualizar una causa, alguna persona o lo que fuera, solo podía distinguir el caos, la destrucción.

Entonces, algo remotamente conocido apareció entre el humo, saliendo disparado por el cielo: magnemites y magnetons… decenas de ellos. Seguido de una persona que bien podría ser su entrenador, el posible causante de todo eso.

- ¡No puede ser! – Un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de Misty cuando la figura del ser humano se hacía mas evidente. Salió flotando en una plataforma de metal que era manipulada por los Pokemóns eléctricos.

Era el hombre con el que había chocado apenas minutos atrás, en la entrada de la estación. Y como para terminar con toda esperanza de un futuro tranquilo, él no iba solo… seguido de muy cerca en otra plataforma igual, iba un hombre de rubia cabellera ataviado con ropa militar de color negro, un hombre que había visto una vez, en las noticias tan solo un día atrás.

- Nick… - Su voz apenas si podía escucharla ella misma entre los gritos de la gente y sirenas que sonaban a lo lejos - Escapó.

* * *

_Laaargo muy largo, iba a ser aun más largo pero decidí pasar una escena para el siguiente capitulo y creo que así quedó mejor, con un poco de suspenso :P también se que hice un poco de trampa porque dije que iba a haber acción y apenas si explotó un edificio O_O Bueno podrán imaginarse que de ahora en adelante las cosas comenzarán a ponerse un poco más interesantes. Además me gustó Misty detective XD _

_En fin, espero actualizar pronto este fic y todos los demás, aunque claro todo a su tiempo._

_Canciones que inspiraron este capitulo: **Aerodynamic** de Daft Punk con todas sus versiones **(Aerodynamic Daft Punk Remix, Aerodynamic Slum Village Remix y Aerodynamite) **_

_**Tamashi. **Bueno lo que haga May tendrá que esperara por ahora, y Misty más porque ahora está más preocupada por proteger al tonto de Ash :P Por supuesto que esas batallas entre Misty y Ash eran geniales jajajaja_

_**Patt Vallejo.** Había olvidado por completo el mazo de Misty jajaja pero con todos los dolores de cabeza que le van a ocasionar seguro en una de esas los manda a volar con él Y es un fic Pokeshipping, aunque tardará un poco para llegar a eso_

_**Suki90.** Si creo que en el anime los ve pelear, pero muy diferente a como lo hacían en los primeros capítulos jaja :) _

_**MayHimemiya.** Si en una de esas Misty se desespera y desaparece a May XD. No no es cierto y gracias por soportar el advanced jaja pero sabes que soy Pokeshiping, así que no temas :) _

_**Aquatic Whisper.** Jajaja creo q visto de esa forma son el uno para el otro. Pues falta ver como se desarrollaran los sentimientos de los tres _

_**L'Fleur Noir.** No hubo advanced! Por lo menos en este cap, la libro por ahora ¿no? _

_**Haley Polaris.** Gracias n_n _

_**Red20.** Por ahora creo que no habrá batalla, aunq claro q Ash es despistado jajaja _

_**Rie Uzumaki Haruno.** Emmmm gracias por todo... no se que mas decir, me apenas XD _

_**Mistyket**. Sabes que te lo digo mucho pero lo repetiré: Y eso que no has leído nada aun O_O así que vayanse consiguiendo algún peluche para golpear o algo así que esto se va a poner intenso XD _

_**Naliaseleniti**. Claro que Misty es unica y sus peleas esconde sus verdaderos sentimientos :P o por lo menos así me parecía a mi en fin, Ash y Misty seguirán siendo iguales en ese aspecto, al menos por ahora _

_**BlackAngel20626.** Gracias por leer, cuantame que te pareció este cap :) _

_**Sakura kunoichi no power.** Jajajaja si May no es la mala del cuento, hay otros mas malos aquí jaja y si es feo que Misty sufra con esas escenitas pero todo mejorará lo prometo _

_**SkyBluerose.** Misty y Ash por siempre siiiii! jajaja Espero te guste este cap :) _


	6. Primer Encuentro

_Vaya que me había tardado en actualizar este fic y eso que por allí hay ciertas personitas que me lo piden mucho :P así que primero una disculpa por la tardanza, pero ya terminado el abc, ahora este fic es mi prioridad, por lo que tendrán más de esta historia y mas seguido ;) lo prometo _

_Bueno, como les dije en el cap anterior que empezó la acción, las cosas comenzarán a ponerse más interesantes a partir de aquí, pero mejor dejo que lo lean y no los aburro con explicaciones. Disfruten!_

**Capítulo VI. Primer Encuentro**

No había sido un rescate difícil sino todo lo contrario, para un hombre con las capacidades como la suyas, entrar en una estación policiaca y prácticamente tirar abajo el edificio para liberar uno de sus hombres, resultó pan comido, sin embargo, no parecía nada contento.

Llegaron hasta una de sus tantas bases secretas sin que se dirigieran palabra alguna, ya tendría tiempo de interrogar a Nick y saber cual era su excusa para dejarse atrapar por algo tan tonto como lo resultaban esos ataques a entrenadores. Robar a algunos cuantos chicos no resultaba un botín muy atractivo para ellos. Estaba seguro que no podía tratarse de una simpleza como esa.

- ¿Y bien? – Clavó su fría mirada, sobre el recién prófugo, mientras encendía un grueso habano, intentando tranquilizarse - ¿Podrías explicar lo que pasó? Porque… corrígeme si me equivoco, pero se supone que estabas en ciudad Verde, buscando algunas pistas sobre nuestro objetivo, no persiguiendo un montón de chiquillos que no representaban ningún valor para la organización. – Decía las palabras calmadamente, alternándolas con grandes bocanadas de humo.

Nick no se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada, solo observaba atento el muro más cercano, aunque si alguna persona observara sus enormes pupilas azules hubiera podido captar el odio y el rencor que se desprendían de ellas. Apretaba con fuerza su puño izquierdo que recargaba sobre su rodilla, sin tener intenciones de emitir ningún sonido.

- ¿Te vas a quedar como estúpido? – El elegante hombre frente a él comenzaba a perder la paciencia – ¿Sabes Nick? Muchas veces cuestioné mi decisión de traerte a trabajar para nosotros, aunque siempre pensé que terminarías por demostrarme que eras una buena adquisición, pero tu tarea más importante siempre ha sido encontrar a Aidan y no solo no lo has conseguido, sino que ahora te dedicas a otras…

- ¡Eso intentaba hacer, Blake! Localizar a ese imbécil, sabes que no ha sido fácil seguirle el rastro, sobre todo desde que lo perdimos en Sinnoh.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo ocurrido la semana pasada? – Apagó el enorme puro, acercándose amenazante al rubio cuando éste se paró de un salto tendiéndole en la mano un arrugado y viejo papel con los bordes del corte disparejo que se produjo al ser arrancado de la libreta a la que pertenecía, quemado en algunas partes. Quien lo tuvo definitivamente trataba de deshacerse de él.

- Seguir una pista, una muy importante. No podía solo adivinar donde está metida esa rata – Sus palabras salían como veneno, con el claro disgusto que sentía por el solo hecho de pensar en aquel hombre que perseguía – pensé en buscar pistas en los lugares que sé que estuvo, casi todos aquí en Viridian…

- Muy inteligente Helder.

- Todo guiaba a la casa donde casi lo atrapamos hace once años, busqué por pistas y eso fue lo que pude encontrar y créeme, te sorprenderás cuando veas de que se trata.

Blake tenía una mueca de incredulidad con respecto al "hallazgo" de su compañero, así que desdobló el papel sin mucho interés. A simple vista no era gran cosa, solo una nota, con la escritura de Aidan, de eso no había duda, era una especie de poema… cuando procesó lo allí escrito, fue cuando entendió el gran secreto que había sido revelado para ellos después de más de dieciséis años.

…"_Desearía poder conocerte_

_y que supieras lo que significaría _

_el estar junto a ti._

_Estaría dispuesto a todo _

_Por tener la oportunidad_

_De conocer un amor nuevo, _

_Un amor paternal_

_Porque por ti, hijo mío…" _

- No puede ser…

- Aidan tiene un hijo, un maldito niño que tiene su misma sangre y que bien podría ser nuestro boleto a obtener lo que tanto hemos buscado – El desprecio que sentía por el descendiente de Aidan, no solo era palpable en su tono de voz, sino en los actos violentos que llevó a cabo días atrás, en contra de quienes creía llevaban parte de su enemigo.

Al contrario, Blake parecía no sentir un particular odio por al hombre que perseguían, solo le interesaba lo que podía obtener de él y ciertamente sentía regocijo de este nuevo descubrimiento.

- Bien, creo que no necesitaremos a tu "viejo amigo" después de todo. Así que, estuviste buscando al muchacho ¿cierto? Por eso es que atacaste a estos chicos… - Se acercó al escritorio donde estaba su laptop. Encendió el aparato, buscando los reportes que tenía relacionados con los actos de su compañero, desplegándose las fotos de quienes habían sido víctimas de Nick. De inmediato entendió los motivos del rubio por atacar a esos jóvenes en particular – Solo una duda ¿Qué tan imbécil eres? – La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al otro hombre, quien no entendía el comentario de Blake el cual continuaba hablando molesto - ¿Tu crees que el chico va a ser idéntico al padre? No tienes idea de cómo es en realidad y ciertamente no va a tener su mismo apellido. Así que, solo estuviste perdiendo el tiempo.

- Tal vez, pero puedo asegurarte que sea quien sea, es un entrenador Pokemón. Sin importar nada estoy seguro que Aidan se aseguraría que su hijo siguiera sus pasos.

- Eso es cierto. También es muy probable que no esté muy lejos

- Aidan es un maldito sentimental y si dejó algún hijo, por más a salvo que estuviera en otras regiones…

- Kanto o Jotho, siguen siendo los lugares más probables donde pudo haberlo escondido. Tal vez es el motivo porque hemos estado persiguiéndolo lejos de aquí en los últimos diez años.

- Aunque si es entrenador puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo, pero no por eso será difícil de encontrar. Solo tenemos que hacer una visita a los profesores Oak y Elm. Ellos tienen registros de todos los entrenadores – Nick parecía sorprendido de no haber pensado en algo como eso, mientras Blake mostraba una siniestra sonrisa – Solo hay que hacer una visita a los investigadores y accesar a sus archivos.

- Y muy pronto encontraremos a ese mocoso – _"Él sufrirá todo lo que tu has evitado Aidan, eso te lo prometo"_… pensaba Nick, enrollando los puños, empapados de sudor.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Misty se levantó de la cama sin que realmente hubiera descansado en toda la noche. Era muy temprano y no había ninguna tarea que tuviera que hacer a las siete de la mañana, así como no la hubo el día anterior o el anterior a ese.

Ya habían transcurrido tres días desde el accidente en la estación y era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Si estando Nick en la cárcel, no dejaba de temer por la seguridad de Ash, ahora estando prófugo… temblaba con el simple pensamiento de lo que pudiera pasar.

Después de la rutina matutina de aseo personal, se colocó una sudadera azul sobre su ropa habitual, tal vez el aire fresco de la mañana pudiera relajarla un poco, antes de que llevara a cabo la única actividad que había considerado conveniente en esos días: entrenar.

Se encontraban hospedados en una pequeña cabaña, en un sencillo conjunto a las afueras de ciudad Verde, ya que viajar en esos momentos de incertidumbre no le pareció la mejor de las ideas. Por un momento temió que Ash o May la cuestionaran, pero parecía que no les importaba, claro, lo único que hacían era pasar todo el día juntos. Seguro se sentiría más abatida por eso si no fuera porque su mente estaba enfocada a otras cosas que por el momento eran más importantes.

Sin duda era un día hermoso, y la vista hacia el bosque Verde le traía un poco de tranquilidad, aspiraba grandes bocanadas de la viento fresco, cargado de ese particular olor de árboles y flores.

- Bien, creo que por ahora lo único que puedo hacer, es prepararme - Habló para sí mirando las seis pokebolas que tenía en su mano, recordando la llamada que realizó al gimnasio pidiendo los tres Pokemón que le faltaban. Sus hermanas no estaban contentas con la extendida ausencia y poco le importaba que empezaran a regalar medallas de nuevo. Suspiró triste al darse cuenta de lo mucho que significaba Ash en su vida, haciendo aun más amargo el hecho que él solo tuviera ojos para otra chica…

- Misty – Una suave voz esparció sus pensamientos. – Me alegra encontrarte despierta, así no tendré que molestarte más de la cuenta.

Por un momento se entusiasmó genuinamente al ver a su amiga Jenny, ahora sin portar su típico uniforme.

Aquel día hubo muchos heridos, entre ellos la conocida oficial quien había estado por horas internada en el hospital. Ahora parecía encontrarse bien, solo llevaba un cabestrillo en su brazo derecho, como un mal recuerdo del incidente.

- ¡Jenny! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar guardando reposo? – Se alejó de la entrada a la cabaña, corriendo por el pequeño sendero para encontrarse con ella.

- Suenas igual que los doctores ¡Estoy bien! Y todo es gracias a ti, así que deja de preocuparte tanto. – Jenny no exageraba, después de la explosión y la huida de Nick, Misty llegó a tiempo para contener el desastre. Junto con la ayuda de starmie y marill lograron controlar el fuego que se había generado, salvando así decenas de vidas.

- Digas lo que digas yo pienso que debieras descansar.

- Ya podré hacerlo después, por ahora quiero asegurarme de que te ayudé en todo lo que pude. Toma – Le extendió su mano izquierda, entregándole un dispositivo usb.

- ¿A… a qué te refieres? ¿Qué es esto? – Estaba nerviosa, sin atreverse a tomar el objeto de las manos de Jenny

- Misty, dame un poco de crédito. No solo soy una gran detective – Hablaba juguetonamente, haciéndole un guiño – sino que también soy tu amiga y sé perfectamente que tienes más información sobre ese hombre Nick que todos en la estación, aunque no lo quieras admitir.

- Jenny, yo… - Tener la ayuda de la policía no sonaba como una mala oferta, pero sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría si Ash se daba cuenta de que se trataba todo. Tenía que ser discreta al respecto, sin importar que fuera arriesgado para ella – Créeme si pudiera decirte algo lo haría…

- Tranquila, no tienes que darme explicaciones, solo quiero que estés lo más preparada posible y tal vez algo de ésta información te sea de utilidad, tómalo. – Misty acató la orden, todavía nerviosa de lo que Jenny pudiera decirle, sin embargo su amiga solo le sonrió amablemente – De todas formas pienso resolver el misterio por mi cuenta y atraparé a ese delincuente, eso te lo prometo

- Gracias Jenny, no sabes lo que todo esto significa para mí

- Ni lo menciones. No dudes en pedirme ayuda en cualquier momento ¿De acuerdo?

Platicaron un rato más, a la pelirroja realmente le daba gusto verla, aunque siguió insistiendo que debía descansar, por lo que Jenny se retiró sin poner mucha resistencia, no quería preocupar a Misty de más.

Una vez sola y siendo aún temprano se dispuso a entrenar. Primero con Starmie y Marill, quienes ya estaban más que comprometidos con la nuevas estrictas sesiones con su entrenadora, después siguió con Psyduck, aunque la verdad era caso perdido, pues no aprendía ni los ataques básicos, el pato insistía en querer ser de ayuda.

Ya era mediodía y seguía en sus arduas tareas, ahora con uno de sus Pokemón más confiable, su fiel Gyarados que desplegaba poder en cada uno de los ataques que le ordenaba.

- Bien amigo, intentemos Hydrobomba una vez más – La serpiente marina abrió sus enormes fauces para descargar el poderoso ataque acuático – Muy bien Gyarados, inténtalo de nuevo pero esta vez, derriba ese árbol.

Ash estaba realmente sorprendido, observando a Misty desde la ventana de la cabaña, no sabía que ella fuera tan dedicada a algo como eso. No porque la creyera una mala entrenadora, pero tampoco pensó que la vería obsesionada con ello. De cierta forma comenzaba a preocuparse.

- ¿Estás listo Gyarados? – Misty estaba realmente concentrada en lo que hacía, tanto que no se percató de la presencia de Ash que se acercaba a ella – Quiero que concentres todo tu ataque sobre… ¡Ash! – Se sobresaltó cuando él tocó su hombro.

Para la mala suerte del chico, el gran Pokemón tomó la equivocación como una orden y soltó la hidrobomba sobre Ash, quien fue arrastrado por la potencia de la corriente de agua para ser estampado en contra de la cabaña. Apenas se pudo recuperar de tan brutal recibimiento se acercó a Misty de nueva cuenta.

- ¿Sabes? Deberías tener mas cuidado con eso o todos en Viridian terminarán empapados - Se quitó su chaleco rojo, exprimiéndolo para eliminar el exceso de agua. No parecía molesto, así como Misty no parecía preocupada por como se sintiera Ash.

- No te pongas en el camino de los ataques de mis Pokemón si te vas a estar quejando – Dijo con simpleza al momento que regresaba a Gyarados a su pokebola.

- Que yo no... Ok Misty creo que nunca pensé en decir esto, pero tu estás muy rara con todos estos entrenamientos que prácticamente te la vives haciendo solo eso - Se acercó hasta ella sacudiendo sus manos que seguían empapadas y las posó sobre los hombros de su amiga, quien no tuvo más remedio que prestarle atención - Misty, en la vida existen mas cosas que los Pokemón - Dijo con total seriedad - Así que debieras intentar otras actividades y después tal vez puedas retomar el entrenamiento.

La seguía mirando de manera severa, mientras que Misty también tenía sus ojos fijados con total atención en el rostro de Ash, segundos después, soltó unas fuertes carcajadas, recargando sus manos en el pecho de su amigo mientras intentaba hacer todo uso de su autocontrol para calmar su desenfrenada risa.

- ¡Oh, esto si que está para el recuerdo! - Decía aún entre risas - Ash Ketchum ¡Pidiéndome que deje de concentrarme en los Pokemón! Debo estar en un mundo bizarro porque de otra manera esta conversación no tiene sentido

- Para que veas hasta que punto has llegado, sigue así y lo próximo que sabrás es que voy a reconocer que no sé usar mapas

- ¡Ajá! ¡Así que no sabes leer un mapa!

- ¡Claro que si sé!

- ¡Pero si tu acabas de admitir lo contrario!

- Oh... Cierto - Se rascó la mejilla nervioso al darse cuenta que delató uno de sus mas grandes secretos, lo que ocasionó una nueva oleada de risas en la pelirroja... Y Ash no podría estar mas feliz.

Desde el día del accidente con Jenny, Misty estaba realmente tensa, él no soportaba verla así, tan preocupada y abatida, eso sin mencionar lo culpable que se sentía por no haber estado en ese momento para ayudar en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo viendo una tonta película.

Por tal motivo, es que esa mañana se había fijado como única meta alegrar a Misty, tal vez no era mucho, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada y al escuchar esas melodiosas risa supo que era la mejor idea que había tenido. Jamás se cansaría de ver en sus ojos misteriosos tan llenos de luz, de alegría y mientras él pudiera hacer algo para mantenerlos así, lo haría, incluido estaba dispuesto a quedar como tonto, sería payaso de ser necesario.

- Además ya te había dicho que entrenáramos juntos y no me haces caso, yo también tengo conmigo mi equipo de seis ¿sabes?

- Es porque solo me retrasarías, con esas tácticas que tienes seguro mandas a Donphan contra Gyarados y no quiero humillarte - En definitiva se sentía de mejor humor, diciendo cosas que de seguro sacaban de quicio al joven, al mismo tiempo que le mostraba su lengua de forma juguetona.

- ¡Oye! - Se unió al juego de Misty, dándole un ligero empujón - Mis Pokemón son geniales

- Ellos si

- ¡Y yo soy un gran entrenador!

Ambos comenzaron a reír. En ese momento no eran más que dos amigos, compartiendo su tiempo, por un instante Misty olvidó sus preocupaciones, sintiendo que, todo se arreglaría. Ash siempre le transmitía esa seguridad, aunque él lo ignorara, estar con él siempre le daba paz.

- Pero ya en serio, sabes que siempre te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, por eso es que no tienes que hacer esto sola

- ¿A qué te refieres? - si que se puso nerviosa ¿Acaso había descubierto lo que pasaba?

- Vamos Mist, soy tu amigo y te conozco muy bien, sé que todo este asunto de Jenny te tiene preocupada – Sin pensarlo mucho tomó su mano, pasando su pulgar suavemente sobre la palma, en un gesto reconfortante – pero te puedo asegurar que puedes contar conmigo siempre ¿De acuerdo?

- Gracias Ash – Misty estaba realmente conmovida, con las palabras de Ash - Eres muy bueno conmigo

- Y como he sido tan buen amigo, merezco una recompensa ¿No crees? – Y de alguna manera, ese chico si que sabía arruinar los momentos.

Misty jaló su mano que todavía era sostenida por Ash con evidente molestia. Claro que estaba siendo amable, por supuesto que le diría cosas lindas porque lo único que quería era pedirle un favor ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de eso antes?

- Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – lo miró fulminante a lo que él solo sonrió como tonto – Ya habla de una vez y dime que es lo que quieres.

- Es solo una pequeñez, no tienes ni porque enojarte tanto en realidad…

- ¡Solo dime que quieres!

- Quiero ir a New Bark – Soltó de pronto antes de que su amiga lo matara. De todas formas no lucía contenta y procedió a explicar las razones de su repentina decisión – Escucha, ya sé lo que vas a decir, que tu estás a cargo de ésta misión y demás, pero llevamos varios días aquí sin hacer nada y me estoy aburriendo de verdad

- ¿Por qué a New Bark? – Ya no lo miraba tan amenazante sino más bien curiosa. Ash era impulsivo, si, pero siempre tenía alguna absurda razón

- El profesor Elm me había hecho una invitación de visitarlo hace tiempo, no había podido tomarla, estando en Sinnoh, además… May quiere conocerlo. – ¡Claro May! Esa era la única cosa que Ash pensaba y lo único que le importaba. De verdad que eso ya la estaba cansando. – Ya sé que es mucho pedir Misty, pero de verdad me gustaría visitar al profesor…

- Y mostrarle a May algo diferente y nuevo ¿No? – El solo mencionarla traía ese ligero rubor en el rostro de Ash. – Lo consideraré. - Fue lo que finalmente contestó un tanto molesta, alejándose de Ash antes que éste tuviera oportunidad de decir algo más. Entró a la cabaña y se dirigió a su cuarto, pasando llave detrás suyo. No quería que nadie la molestara.

Si bien, el estar en ciudad Verde estaba bien por ahora, sabía que Ash tarde o temprano terminaría por fastidiarse, tenía que llevarlo a un lugar más seguro, haciéndolo ver como una aventura. Vaya tarea que tenía que desempeñar.

Encendió el computador portátil rojo que la señora Ketchum le había dado, insertando el disco que contenía el plan de Aidan. Introdujo la contraseña que se necesitaba para acceder a la información y entre varios documentos desplegó un mapa que marcaba las rutas, ciudades y pueblos que eran más seguros de transitar, ya había visto eso el día anterior, tratando de decidir a donde irían a continuación. Estaba convencida que dirigirse a Jotho era lo más seguro, sobre todo al norte, cerca de ciudad Espina Negra.

Realmente tendría que pasar por New Bark de todas formas y evitar que el entrenador la molestara todo el camino iba a resultar casi imposible. Suspiró enojada. De verdad no quería darle gusto a Ash, sobre todo porque ceder en esto significaba hacer algo que sería un gesto amable para May. ¿Eso realmente importaba? Su razón decía que no y de todas formas sentía ganas de sabotear las buenas intenciones de Ash.

Azotó la cabeza sobre el teclado un par de veces. A quien engañaba, por supuesto que iba a ceder, porque era lo correcto, porque era parte del plan, pero sobre todo, porque haría feliz a Ash y se odiaba tanto por eso.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente al mediodía partieron hacía su nuevo destino. Misty no pensó que fuera bueno andar por los caminos poco transitados que usaron en sus viajes de niños por esa región, así que decidió que viajarían en el tren magnético.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, pero no por eso dejó de ser una molestia para la pelirroja. De nuevo era ignorada por Ash, quien no dejaba de mirar con esa tonta sonrisa a la castaña. Se sentía como la más grande de las tontas debido a las cosas que llegó a pensar el día anterior. En ese momento, cuando le ofreció su ayuda, los dos solos, riendo, divirtiéndose… podía jurar que había sentido algo especial, de nuevo eran solo cosas de su imaginación que le jugaba malas pasadas como esas.

Trató no pensar más, disfrutando mejor del paisaje por la ventana, deseando llegar pronto a la próxima estación. En tan solo seis horas de viaje ya habían arribado a la ciudad.

Misty guiaba el camino, tratando de no parecer molesta por la escena en el tren, concentrándose en interactuar con pikachu o marill, para que los humanos en el grupo no notaran su disgusto. No tardaron mucho más en llegar al laboratorio del profesor Elm, todo se veía tal y como lo recordaban.

- ¡Ven! - El joven entrenador tiró emocionado de la mano de May - Te encantará conocer al profesor - La chica no puso resistencia y se dejó arrastrar hacia el interior del alto edificio. Realmente no le importaba lo que le pudiera mostrar Ash, solo le gustaba verlo así de entusiasmado.

Al contrario de esos dos, Misty no estaba disfrutando mucho la excursión, sobre todo porque mientras ellos corrían alegremente, tomados de la mano, ella era dejada atrás sin que a nadie pareciera importarle. Bueno, tal vez a Pikachu, quien agitaba su pata llamándola a que los siguiera.

Sin mucho interés trotó ligeramente para alcanzarlos y entró por la misma puerta que lo hicieran sus amigos sin sentir la necesidad de anunciarse, dedujo que para esos momentos ya estarían en el intercambio de cordialidades entre los saludos y presentaciones que eran requeridas. Nunca se imaginó con lo que se iba a topar.

- Esto si que es raro - Fue lo único que les dijo a sus amigos, luchando contra sus ganas de reír.

- Si, si muy graciosa, ahora, ¡¿Quisieras bajarnos de aquí?! - Ash luchaba contra la red que los tenía aprisionados, pikachu no lucía nada feliz y hasta May pataleaba contra las cuerdas, buscando una pose cómoda, cosa imposible pues el espacio era muy reducido y estando suspendidos a tres metros del suelo.

- Lo bueno es que dijiste que el profesor Elm nos recibiría con los brazos abiertos - comentó irónica la coordinadora, aún moviéndose inquietamente.

- Ya tranquilos, los sacaré de allí en un segundo, no tienen porqué enojarse. Marill usa...

- ¡Deténganse! - Todos voltearon hacia la nueva voz, no era otro mas que el dueño del lugar - Ustedes, están invadiendo mi propiedad y ¡Eso es un delito!

- Profesor Elm ¿No nos recuerda? ¡Auch! ¡May! Cuidado donde pones tu pie

- Perdón

En vista que sus amigos no estaban en condiciones de dar explicaciones fue Misty quien se acercó al científico, con su pequeño Pokemón en brazos, ambos mostraban una sonrisa amable al confundido científico.

- Nos conocimos hace años, salvamos a ese totodile, nosotros…

- ¡Es verdad! Misty ¿No es cierto? – La pelirroja afirmó aún sonriente – Mil disculpas por confundirlos con ladrones ¡Vaya! Si que has crecido jovencita y Ash…

- Si a todos nos ha ido bien, pero ¡Podría bajarnos de aquí! – Ash estaba cada vez más exasperado, sobre todo porque pikachu parecía querer atacar en cualquier momento.

- ¡Oh! Cierto, enseguida los bajo

- No se preocupe, yo me encargo – Misty miró de manera traviesa a su Pokemón, quien enseguida entendió esa orden muda de su entrenadora. Saltó de sus brazos y de un rebote llegó a la parte superior de la red. Usando rayo de hielo congeló la cuerda que sostenía la red, quebrándose como papel por el intenso frío.

Segundos después la red estaba en el suelo… al igual que los chicos dentro de ella, que cayeron estruendosamente sobre la dura superficie. Misty soltó una pequeña risa, la verdad había sido muy divertido jugarles esa pequeña treta, aunque lo sentía un poco por Pikachu.

Después de recuperarse del golpe, los chicos se incorporaron, acercándose al profesor para saludarlo.

- Ash, muchacho, que gusto de verte a ti también – Le extendió la mano, después a la chica castaña que les fue presentada por los otros entrenadores – De verdad me siento muy mal por recibirlos de esta manera. – Pasaba nerviosamente su mano derecha por su brazo izquierdo, apenado de sus actos

- Mencionó algo de confundirnos con ladrones ¿Por qué pensaría que unos ladrones entrarían por la puerta? – Eso era sin duda una observación bastante aguda para alguien tan despistado como Ash

- Si, bueno, ahora que lo dices así – Rió por lo bajo, evidentemente nervioso – La verdad es que todo el día he tenido la sensación de ser observado. Es una tontería en realidad, pero no he dejado de ver los monitores de las cámaras de seguridad. Supongo que estaba tan concentrado en eso que no me percaté de su llegada. Solo activé la trampa por inercia.

- ¿Cree que hay alguien merodeando el laboratorio? – May preguntó inquietada.

- Tal vez. En la mañana escuché ruidos extraños en la sección norte y después vi una manchón por los arboles, como si alguien estuviera merodeando. – La explicación no parecía mostrar pruebas contundentes de un verdadero peligro, de todas formas un intenso silencio se creó entre los chicos. El profesor se dio cuenta del nerviosismo que había ocasionado y trató de aligerar el ambiente – Tal vez es solo una tontería, llamé al profesor Oak para transferir algunos de los Pokemón más raros que tengo como precaución, pero seguro no es nada.

- No se preocupe, si hay alguien que quiera entrar, nosotros lo capturaremos – Ash habló con esa reconocida convicción de enfrentarse a un nuevo reto, aunque para Misty solo le parecía un pretexto para meterse en problemas.

No podía ser posible que un simple viaje ya se hubiera convertido en una de sus eternas cruzadas, más cuando se suponía que Ash debía pasar desapercibido ¡Dios! Como le molestaba ese síndrome de superhombre de Ash en esos momentos. No tenía más remedio que intentar sacarlo del embrollo, tal vez llamar a la oficial Jenny de New Bark y dejar que ella se encargara de las alucinaciones del profesor Elm, tal vez… Oh no. Tal vez no eran figuraciones del despistado profesor.

Mientras el resto seguía platicando más tranquilamente, la mirada de Misty vagaba sobre los monitores que controlaban las cámaras de seguridad y claramente vio un par de sombras pasar rápidamente frente a una de ellas. Oh rayos. Si Ash se percataba de ello intentaría hacerse el héroe como siempre y solo cosas malas resultarían de eso. Tenía que distraerlo, tenía que deshacerse de los intrusos ella misma.

- Si genial, ayudaremos en lo que podamos – Misty interrumpió la platica sin siquiera pensar si lo que decía tenía sentido para ellos – ¿Y saben que es de gran ayuda? ¡Té y bocadillos!

- ¿Qué cosa? – Ash y May la miraron desconcertados

- ¡Si! Quiero decir, que el profesor está muy tenso y un poco de té relajante no le vendría mal ¿No creen?

- Supongo que si – La coordinadora contestó aun con duda en la voz

- ¡Bien! – miraba a los monitores lo más discretamente posible al mismo tiempo que empujaba ligeramente a May y a Ash – Así que vayan a la cocina a ver que encuentran. Después de un refrigerio tal vez pensamos mejor que hacer ¿No lo creen? - Seguía empujándolos por la puerta que en un gesto por parte del profesor le indicó dirigía a la cocina

- Esta bien – aún sonaban dudosos de esa repentina y absurda idea, pero igual desaparecieron por el largo pasillo hacia la cocina.

- Marill, ya sabes que hacer – Misty susurró a su Pokemón quien salió corriendo tras los chicos antes de que su entrenadora cerrara la puerta para quedarse a solas con el Profesor Elm, en la sala principal del laboratorio.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo corrió hacia los monitores para observarlos más detenidamente, tratando de encontrar de nueva cuenta las sombras que vio con anterioridad. Podía ver con claridad partes del laboratorio, como los campos abiertos que lo rodeaban, la oficina de Elm, las bodegas… todo se veía tranquilo.

- ¿Misty, pasa algo malo? – El único que se había quedado en la habitación con ella, no tardó en percatarse de ese extraño comportamiento en la chica. Su tenso cuerpo, su ceño fruncido, sin mencionar que sin preguntar estaba manejando el panel de seguridad como si se tratara algo de su propiedad

- Profesor, no lo quise decir antes por no alarmar a todos, pero creo que vi a alguien, debemos encontrarlos y llamar a la oficial Jenny, porque no sabemos que daño… - De nuevo lo vio en el monitor. Una sombra pasar por uno de los corredores del edificio principal, donde ellos estaban. Si eso no fuera suficientemente atemorizante, se percató de que había más de una y que cada vez se sumaban más, haciéndolas reconocibles, como personas moviéndose entre la recién oscuridad que traía el atardecer consigo.

- ¡Invasores! – Gritó Elm tratando de salir corriendo, cosa que Misty impidió sujetándolo de la manga de su bata blanca.

- No tenemos que caer en pánico – No quería que sus amigos se dieran cuenta todavía de la nueva situación – Debemos hacer algo para atraparlos o no sé…

- Tienes razón ¡Es momento de llamar a la policía! – Se acercó de nueva cuenta al panel de control donde tecleó un código que de seguro llamaría a las autoridades a acudir de inmediato, solo había un pequeño problema, todo el sistema de seguridad entró en estado de alerta, cerrando puertas y ventanas principales, mientras una estruendosa sirena se escuchaba en cada rincón del lugar.

- ¿Eso era actuar con cautela? – Ironizó Misty mirándolo molesta a lo que el profesor solo se rascó la mejilla nerviosamente.

Miraron de nueva cuenta los monitores donde se veía la movilización de los hombres que no retrocedieron, al contrario, seguían corriendo, tratando de llegar a su objetivo antes de que lo hicieran las patrullas, pero…

- ¿Hacia donde se dirigen? – Misty miraba intrigada el avance de los delincuentes que habían pasado de largo algunas bodegas, el laboratorio experimental. Si no querían nada de allí ¿Entonces que buscaban? El investigador movió algunos interruptores, cambiando la visión de las cámaras, tratando de averiguar hacia donde se movían las cinco personas que estaban allí sin invitación.

- Parece que su objetivo está en… los archivos – Eso si que le resultó raro, no había nada de valor allí, solo un par de computadoras que contenían un montón de carpetas con mero papeleo burocrático del laboratorio, pero más raro le pareció lo que vio en otro de los monitores – Misty ¿Por qué tu marill está congelando la puerta de mi cocina?

- No es importante, escuche profesor, intentaré detenerlos, usted asegúrese de que la policía llegue aquí pronto – Arrojó su mochila hacia un rincón, llevando consigo solo un par de pokebolas en sus manos y salió corriendo en dirección a los archivos por otro largo pasillo.

- ¡Espera Misty! – Elm gritó sin que eso detuviera a la chica, no le quedó más que acatar su orden, marcando a la estación, esta vez personalmente.

No le parecía buena idea que una jovencita se enfrentara sola a cinco desconocidos que podrían incluso estar armados, en una de las pocas habitaciones del lugar que no contaban con ninguna otra salida más que la puerta. Era peligroso y no se perdonaría si algo malo le pasaba a esa jovencita por quererlo ayudar.

Rogó con todas sus fuerzas que toda esa situación terminara bien. Antes de que siquiera le respondieran del otro lado de la línea, escuchó un fuerte estruendo fuera del laboratorio, después, las luces se apagaron en todo el recinto que fue invadido por la oscuridad de la joven noche. Temió que ya fuera demasiado tarde para pensar en optimistas escenarios…

* * *

_Genial que lo pude terminar y ya sé que es 26 pero tómenlo como mi regalo de navidad para ustedes :P Bueno hay un par de cosas que aclarar con respecto al fic y porqué me salté la parte de Misty salvando a Jenny, bueno porque no era realmente trascendental en la historia y porque si de por si es un fic un poco largo (tengo calculado que será de 28 a 30 capítulos) pero no teman, que habrá mucha acción en futuros caps ;) _

_Realmente me preocupan los errores de continuidad, mas que nada, así que, si ven algo que de repente "aparece" y no expliqué porqué, haganmelo saber. El próximo cap estará realmente pronto y les agradecería sus comentarios, criticas sugerencias de como va la historia hasta el momento. _

_canción que inspiró este cap: **Warrior** de Foxes n_n _

_**May Himemiya.** No hay tanto advanced y me alegra que sigas esta historia. Supongo que por ahora hay algunos misterios resuelto, pero seguro aparecen más. _

_**SkyBlueRose.** ¿Otra vez lo dejé en suspenso? supongo que sí :P Espero que también te haya gustado este cap_

_**Red20.** Me gustaron tus ideas, jaja no se como no pensé en que los buscara en seguida y el fic sería de 15 caps menos XD, pero como es largo, por ahora no se enfrentaran directamente e irán apareciendo más elementos a la trama y por supuesto que Ash se irá exponiendo más y más a la verdad, con lo loco que es XD y cada vez se irán descubriendo los sentimientos de los personajes principales, así que supongo tendrás que seguir leyendo para ver q pasa ;) _

_**L'Fleur Noir.** Ya dije, te mandaré tu sedante por correspondencia jaja, aunque según yo este cap tuvo mas momentos poke, de seguro de todas formas me van a regañar jaja sobre todo por todo lo que hace Misty por Ash *sigh* que te puedo decir _

_**Whitemiko5.** Creo que ahora si tardé un poco más, pero espero que haya valido la pena? Ojalá haya sido más entendible todo el asunto del apellido Clark y la relación que tiene con Ash? bueno hazme saber tus comentarios. Lo bueno es que no le ocurrió nada a Jenny ¿no? _

_**naliaseleniti.** Pues de la relación de Ash y Misty va lenta la cosa, sobre todo porque su afecto esta enfocado a otra... por ahora, te puedes unir al club del pokebullyng mientras :P y Misty en definitiva será mas arriesgada y aventurera en esta historia, creeme que desde el capitulo donde ella rescata a un marill, me quedé con ganas de verla así, siendo la heroína, creo que es el mayor motivo que tengo para hacer este fic _

_**Mistyket.** Y según yo era un cap largo jaja y creo que me malentendiste porque no tenía nada de este nuevo capitulo hasta el jueves pasado que lo empecé a escribir jaja, bueno espero que lo hayas disfrutado igual y sabes que ya lo actualizaré mas seguido._

_**keri**. Pues serán un poco mas largo que al principio, el primer cap era de 3,500 palabras, ahora serán de por lo menos 5,500 y espero actualizar mas seguido, así que, tu tranquila :) _

_**snow225.** Te puedes unir al frente "anti sufrimiento de Misty" lamentablemente creo que se lleva malos ratos a lo largo de toooooodo el fic, así que O_O sorry. Gracias por tus demás comentarios. _

_**Sakura kunoichi no power.** La acción de poco a poco allí va, pero creo que acertaste a algo que pasara en.. un par de caps mas O_O _

_**SirenaMisty.** Por un momento temí que no quedara tan buena la escena del escape, creo que si salió bien si fue lo que mas te gustó ;) _

_**ElphabaLii.** Perdon por la espera, de verdad quería terminar con otras cosas primero para dedicarme de lleno a este fic y entiendo tu repulsión por el advanced, es tan complicado imaginar a Ash enamorado de otra (por lo menos para mi) pero agradezco que entiendas porqué es de esta manera el fic (al parecer eres la única que me apoya en eso XD ) y bueno que te puedo decir de nintendo... jajaja mis hijos verán a ash de diez años todavía, de eso estoy segura XD _


	7. ¿Quién es el Héroe Ahora?

_Como dije, me he dedicado de lleno a este fic y este nuevo cap estuvo relativamente rápido. Aunque tengo otros proyectos en mente, por ahora trataré de darle prioridad a este fic. Por lo que tenia que ocurrir en este capitulo, me vi en la necesidad de revolver dos escenas que están ocurriedo simultáneamente, espero que no resulte un tanto confuso. En fin, por ahora solo me queda decir: disfruten!_

**Capítulo VII. ¿Quién es el héroe ahora?**

Los sonidos de los cubiertos y la vajilla al chocar accidentalmente era lo único que se escuchaba dentro de la cocina. Ash seguía sin entender porqué Misty los había mandado hacer algo como eso. Le parecía tonto y a la vez sabía que, tal vez hubiera puesto mas resistencia si no tuviera hambre, la idea de unos bocadillos no le desagradó en ese momento. Ahora, el mal presentimiento que tenía incrustado en el pecho le reclamaba al joven el haber dejado ganar a su estómago… como casi siempre sucedía.

Un sonido justo detrás de la puerta lo distrajo un segundo, era extrañamente familiar. Dejó de preparar el té y se acercó a la puerta con cautela. Intentó abrirla, pero la perilla no daba vuelta, parecía atorada con algo. Trató de nuevo con más fuerza sin ningún resultado.

Todo se volvía más raro cada segundo que pasaba, sobre todo cuando sintió un intenso frío colarse por sus guantes y hasta su mano ¿Cómo es que podía estar tan helada si era plena primavera?

- ¿May, podrías venir aquí un…

Sus palabras fueron detenidas y su ansiedad se vio disparada por los cielos cuando se apagara la luz repentinamente. May también dejó sus labores de cocinera dirigiéndose insegura hacía el joven.

- ¿Qué está pasando Ash?

- No lo sé – Se acercó de nueva cuenta a la puerta esta vez ansiando tumbarla con toda la fuerza que pudo ejercer colisionando su hombro sobre ella. Ningún resultado. Estaba dura como piedra.

- ¿Qué rayos…? – Podía estar todo el día y la puerta jamás sedería, ahora tenía una más clara noción del porqué. Ya no iba a perder el tiempo, sabía que algo malo sucedía allá, afuera. El profesor Elm, Misty… necesitaban su ayuda.

Desprendió una de sus pokebolas del cinturón que lo rodeaba y la arrojó para liberar al Pokemón que contenía.

**oOoO**

Misty corría con todo lo que le daban sus piernas para alcanzar a tiempo a los maleantes. Bajó unas escaleras, dio vuelta a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, derecha nuevamente ¿Qué tan grande era el edificio? Aparentemente mucho. Tenía que sacarlos de allí o derrotarlos, tenía que evitar a toda costa que fueran vistos por Ash o que peleara con ellos.

Éste no se parecería a sus encuentros con el equipo Rocket, en esta ocasión sería despiadada, sin importar que eso le trajera repercusiones negativas hacia su persona.

Estaba en la recta final, solo una vuelta más, cien metros de un largo y estrecho pasillo, eran todo lo que la separaban del cuarto de archivos… Pero no le sería tan sencillo llegar, pues allí, en la curva se encontró con dos de los invasores que hacían guardia. Dos hombres, altos y fornidos. No podía identificar más características en ellos, su vestimenta negra cubría hasta su rostro, era imposible adivinarlo.

No perdió el tiempo en pensar nimiedades, arrojó una de las pokebolas que llevaba, liberando un grácil Pokemón, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser poderoso.

- ¡Vaporeon! – Los hombres no se habían percatado de la presencia de la pelirroja hasta que escucharon su voz. Dieron dos pasos hacia ella, tratando de atraparla, aunque les iba a resultar imposible - ¡Usa Niebla! – En segundos su visión se vio entorpecida. Ni siquiera sintieron el segundo ataque de vaporeon, un poderoso pulso de agua que los estampó contra la pared dejándolos inconscientes al acto.

Todo iba saliendo a la perfección, a ese ritmo se desharía de ellos en cuestión de minutos… Esa confianza se desvaneció cuando las luces se extinguieron, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un fuerte estruendo fuera del edificio. ¡Oh no! De seguro habían apagado el generador. Eso solo hacía sospechar que hubiera más de ellos afuera ¿Los tendrían rodeados? Por lo que entendía, podrían ser decenas de estos hombres.

Ya no sabía que hacer. No le quedó de otra que seguir al frente, averiguar quienes eran, que querían. No sonaba como un buen plan, pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

Dio un giro hacia la izquierda avanzando por lo que quedaba del corredor, con la certeza de que se encontraría con más de ellos en su camino.

**oOoO**

- Donphan, usa derribo – Ordenó sin titubear, señalándole la puerta. El Pokemón no dudó en acatar la orden y de un tremendo golpe hizo añicos la puerta. Salieron pedazos de madera y hielo volando por todos lados. Si, tal y como lo sospechó, el marco mostraba todavía rastros del ataque de hielo que había sido efectuado sobre él, dejándolos atrapados ¿Quién había hecho algo como eso?

Un poco de vapor, se deslumbraba por el pasillo, mostrando solo la silueta del pequeño revoltoso que les había provocado ese inconveniente.

- ¿Marill? – May estaba tomada del brazo de Ash, los dos ligeramente inclinados hacía el ratón acuático. Pikachu y Donphan también lo observaban curiosos – ¿Marill, qué haces? – El pequeño no contestó y dio un gran salto. Esperaron a que cayera. Uno, dos… diez segundos. Nada ¿Se perdió en el techo?

Ambos chicos dieron un par de pasos en dirección al pasillo, buscando a marill, mirando hacia arriba, lástima que no se habían percatado del cambio de superficie fuera de la cocina. No solo había sido congelada la puerta, sino todo el corredor ahora se trataba de una pista de hielo temporal y los tenis no eran calzado adecuado para algo así de resbaloso.

- ¡Aaahhh! – Gritaron los entrenadores, cayendo al suelo por segunda vez en el día, deslizándose un par de metros sobre sus cuerpos sobre el hielo.

Ash se puso de pie lentamente, tratando de no patinarse de nuevo mientras ayudaba a May que hiciera lo mismo.

- ¡Marill! ¿Dónde estás? Deja de jugar ¿quieres? Tenemos que… - De nuevo se encontró en el suelo junto con su acompañante femenina, cuando el Pokemón a quien llamaba lo empujó fuertemente de un rebote. - ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Esta vez se puso de pie rápidamente, el enojo se apoderaba más y más de él. Iba a tomar otras de sus pokebolas y ponerle fin a esa absurdez cuando se topó con un pequeño problema: ya no traía su pokebolas - ¿Pero qué…?

Frente a él estaba la pequeña pesadilla azul, con cinco Pokebolas en sus manos, mirándolo divertido.

**oOoO**

Caminaba cautelosamente, la oscuridad y la neblina quitaban por completo la visibilidad de su camino, solo le quedaba confiar en sus instintos y en los agudos sentidos de su Pokemón y fue gracias a vaporeon que evitó un ataque, hojas filosas y brillantes, girando a gran velocidad hacia ella, todas fueron rechazadas a tiempo cuando utilizó cola de acero certeramente.

- Gracias amigo - Misty palmeó suavemente la cabeza del Pokemón aunque él seguía en posición de ataque. No veía nada, pero estaba segura que su agresor estaba mas cerca de lo que imaginaba.

Hubo un segundo ataque esta vez no se trataban de hojas, sino de una esfera oscura y grande, no le resultó tan fácil de esquivar a como lo hizo con las hojas navaja, apenas si lo evitaron a tiempo ¿Contra qué se enfrentaban?

- ¡Vamos! sigamos avanzando - Fue lo único que se le ocurría hacer. No más de diez pasos después, vino una nueva y mas potente bola sombra, aunque esta vez estaban mejor preparados para recibirla, vaporeon la contrarrestó con pulso de agua sin mayor problema.

Misty comenzaba a desesperase. Tenía que llegar al final del camino y sentía que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Era momento de actuar.

- ¡Starmie! Giro rápido - Lanzó su pokebola al aire e instantáneamente su Pokemón acató la orden apenas terminó de ser solo una luz roja. Un sonido hueco seguido de un ligero quejido le indicó a la pelirroja que su compañero había impactado con algo, más bien con alguien.

- ¡Ahora vaporeon! - Sin las indicaciones de su entrenador, el Pokemón que estaba del otro lado, no sabría que hacer con exactitud, ventaja que aprovechó al máximo.

Un pulso de agua y una embestida fueron suficientes para derrotar al atacante.

- Leafeon…

Susurró Misty al verlo, el tipo que lo manejaba también estaba fuera de combate.

Al fin, había vencido los obstáculos y estaba a tan solo diez metros de la puerta que tanto deseaba alcanzar, pero no era momento de cantar victoria, sobre todo porque había algo extraño que provenía del interior: luz.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Todo el lugar estaba a obscuras, no había electricidad y aun así había halos de una luz azul colándose por todo el contorno.

No importaba lo que fuera, estaba lista para enfrentar de todo. Con sus dos compañeros protegiéndola frente a ella, se dispuso a entrar.

**oOoO**

- ¡Ey necesito eso! – Apenas si dio un paso hacia el Pokemón, éste corrió graciosamente para alejarse de su alcance – Esto es ridículo. May ¿No tienes tu algún Pokemón para detenerlo?

- No, - La castaña se sostenía de la pared para no caer de nuevo sobre el hielo – Están en mi mochila, allá donde el Profesor Elm.

- Bien, tendré que quitárselas yo mismo, tu trata de llegar con el Profesor ¿De acuerdo? – May afirmó con la cabeza y se dirigió al final del pasillo deslizándose lentamente, sin separar sus manos de la pared.

Ash se movió en sentido contrario. Pensó que no sería difícil atrapar al ladrón de sus pokebolas, pues solo la cocina estaba disponible, todas las demás puertas o entradas habían sido congeladas. Bloqueando el paso hacia la única habitación abierta, no había otros que donphan y Pikachu que solo observaban los hechos sin hacer nada al respecto.

- ¡Y ustedes qué hacen allí parados! ¡Ayúdenme atrapar a Marill! – Los Pokemón salieron de su estupor para dirigirse a donde los llamaban, aunque no muy convencidos, sobre el pasillo congelado. Pikachu lo manejó con gracia, pero el Pokemón de tierra no tuvo tan buena suerte y cayó igual que lo había hecho su entrenador. Vaya que era un poderoso rayo hielo.

Aun así trató de seguir los pasos de sus compañeros, quienes seguían peleando para atrapar al escurridizo ratón. Un brinco por allí, otro rebote por allá ¿De que estaba hecho? ¿De goma? Ash comenzaba a exasperarse, más cuando vio que se acercaba al donphan caído.

Lo miró con esa carita linda y redonda, con una enorme sonrisa, Donphan solo lo observaba hasta que a muy corta distancia le lanzó un chorro de agua directo a la cara. Lo noqueó al instante ante la mirada estupefacta del entrenador y de Pikachu ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo eso? Ash ya no estaba en disposición de averiguarlo.

**oOoO**

Una embestida y la puerta estaba derribada, los dos hombres restantes voltearon sorprendidos al ver a quien osó interrumpir su labor.

Todo era confuso para Misty también. Como lo sospechó, adentro de la habitación si había luz: las dos enormes computadoras que estaban en el interior, cada una abarcando toda una pared, una frente a la otra, estaban encendidas y funcionando. Las pantallas de LED de setenta pulgadas, no mostraban mucho, solo un rectángulo de color verde, adquiriendo más de ese color con cada segundo que pasaba.

Nada tenía sentido, sobre todo porque solo uno de ellos pareció prestarle atención

A diferencia de quienes se encontró en su camino, estos hombres no tenían cubierta la cara, solo la vestimenta negra tipo militar era la única constante que prevalecía.

El sujeto que seguía dándole la espalda parecía ser un joven de castaño cabello, parecía estar enfocado a una tarea y una solamente: seguir trabajando en el computador portátil que tenía en frente.

El segundo sujeto lucía mucho mayor, cuarenta años quizás y el resplandor de sus ojos de intenso azul solo se volvía mas siniestro debido a la extraña iluminación del mismo color, tal vez era eso mismo lo que le hacía lucir imponente a pesar de no ser muy alto, pero lo que más extrañó a la chica, era que la observaba atento y no parecía precisamente molesto.

- Esto si que es una sorpresa. - Habló apenas girando su cuerpo hacia la chica - Esperaba un grupo de oficiales, incluso al profesor Elm queriendo ser el héroe, pero nunca pensé ver a una… chiquilla. – Sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, su sonrisa de medio lado llena de arrogancia, todo, sumado al insulto, hacían hervir la sangre de la pelirroja.

- ¿A sí? Yo te enseñaré a temerle a ésta "chiquilla" ¡Vaporeon, cola de hierro! – Aún al escuchar ese ataque, aquel hombre que, hasta ese momento le pareció bastante familiar, no se inmutó por la orden de Misty y seguía en la misma pose, sonriendo.

No fue hasta un par de segundos después que Misty se percató de la repentina presencia de un Pokemón que, en un ataque sumamente veloz derribó a vaporeon y a starmie de un solo movimiento de un rojo intenso, para después dirigirse hacia ella. Una fuerza inexplicable la sacó del cuarto estampándola en la pared que estaba en frente. Podía sentir como algo presionaba fuertemente en su pecho, sabiendo que vendría un golpe después de eso.

Así que solo cerró los ojos esperando a que todo terminara pronto.

**oOoO**

- Eso es todo ¡Pikachu, usa impactrueno en marill! – Señalaba al objetivo a vencer, pero su amigo lo miró triste, sin hacer nada – Ya sé que no te gustaría herirlo, pero es necesario recuperar mis pokebolas.

- Pika… - Todavía no estaba convencido, mantenía sus orejas caídas y miraba en dirección a su amigo Pokemón, que estaba quieto frente a él, ladeando la cabeza.

- ¡Vamos Pikachu, atácalo y acabemos de una vez con esto! – Agitaba su brazo rápidamente, con la cara roja de enojo. A su fiel compañero no le quedó más remedio que acercarse hacia marill, con pasos inseguros. Él seguía quieto, sosteniendo el botín que había robado, con un donphan desmayado tras de sí. – ¡Qué esperas!

- ¡Chuu! – Pikachu soltó un ataque de mediana intensidad, para su alivio no acertó, de nueva cuenta el ratón marino rebotaba lejos de ellos, hacia el otro extremo del pasillo. – No te quedes allí ¡Ve por él!

Pikachu avanzó con velocidad hacia el travieso Pokemón, seguido de Ash con sus intentos de patinar. Un rayo tras otro eran lanzados por el corredor, iluminándolo momentáneamente, ninguno sin lograr el objetivo, así fue hasta llegar al otro extremo, donde May aún forcejeaba con la perrilla que daba al salón principal del laboratorio, aunque nunca iba a conseguir girarla, pues estaba hecha hielo.

La chica escuchó el escandalo detrás suyo, apenas si pudo voltear para recibir de frente a marill que aterrizó en sus brazos, solo por un momento antes de saltar a su espalda, usándola como escudo protector, justo a tiempo para recibir un poderoso rayo que le arrancó unos cuantos gritos de dolor para después caer al suelo, desmayada.

**oOoO**

- No, no hitmonchan, donde están tus modales – Al escuchar la voz de ese hombre, Misty abrió de golpe sus ojos, sorprendida. Frente a ella estaba el puño enguantado del mencionado Pokemón a solo centímetros de su rostro, mientras con la otra mano la mantenía sujeta a la pared. – A las damas no se les debe golpear. Solo mantenla alejada.

Misty debía sentirse aliviada, pero al contrario, su cuerpo hervía de coraje ¿Cómo se atrevía ese sujeto a tratarla como basura? De verdad quería enseñarle una lección. Para su fortuna, sus Pokemón tuvieron esa misma sensación y apenas se recobraron del golpe anterior, volvieron al ataque. Una cola de hierro a la espalda de hitmonchan liberó a la entrenadora, el rayo psíquico de starmie intentaba vencerlo por completo, pero el tipo pelea era muy poderoso.

La pelirroja aprovechó ese momento para dirigirse al hombre de nueva cuenta. Lo estrangularía con sus propias manos de ser necesario y por supuesto que ganas no le faltaban… Ese día no lo iba a conseguir.

Apenas si estuvo a milímetros de tocarlo, sintió como eran obstruidas sus manos. Estaba allí, parada frente a él, sin poderlo tocar.

- Tonta – Esta vez si se escuchaba un poco molesto ante la insistencia de esa niña - ¿De verdad creías que podrías derrotarme? – Detrás de él, estaba el responsable de que no pudiera avanzar, un Pokemón que le resultó demasiado familiar.

"_Definitivamente no se parece en nada al que tiene la señora Ketchum"_ Pensó la pelirroja al percatarse de la magnitud de esa barrera invisible entre ellos.

- ¡Starmie! – La estrella de mar no tenía que escuchar las ordenes completas para entenderla, tanto tiempo juntos, no era para menos y en ese instante dirigió un nuevo rayo psíquico hacia la barrera que de a poco se quebraba. Segundos después se hizo añicos para total sorpresa del criminal.

- ¡Ya me estás cansando niña! – Esta vez fue él en persona quien tomó a Misty por el cuello, levantándola centímetros del suelo hasta la altura de sus propios ojos – Quise ser benevolente contigo ¡pero no me estás dejando opción!

Podía haberle hecho daño si no fuera por sus Pokemón que de inmediato pretendieron ayudar a su amada entrenadora, aunque fallaron al intentar derribar al hombre que le lastimaba pues fue protegido por Mr. mime nuevamente. Fue la misma Misty quien de una certera patada en la espinilla le infringió el dolor necesario para que disminuyera la presión sobre su cuello, huyendo en ese momento.

Lo siguiente sucedió súbitamente:

Las iluminación en la habitación se volvió roja, al igual que las barras rectangulares en las pantallas.

El sonido de las sirenas se escuchaban aproximándose a gran velocidad.

El hombre que había sido ignorado hasta ese momento se volvió hacia ellos. _"Todo listo señor"_ habló con tal claridad que esas palabras se grabaron en la mente de Misty, después, una nueva sonrisa de burla y otra frase que se quedaría en su cabeza por mucho tiempo:

"_Nos vemos la próxima, señorita" _

Una potente luz blanca y cegadora de nueva cuenta la arrojó hacía al suelo.

Una fuerte punzada en su cabeza era lo único que le indicaba el golpe que se había dado al caer.

Lamentos de sus propios Pokemón, pokebolas regresando a los enemigos a salvo en su interior, pasos alejándose y después, silencio.

Se habían ido.

Apenas tuvo conciencia para hacer esa ultima deducción antes que su mente se apagara para dar paso a la inconciencia provocada por ese golpe. Ya no pudo pensar en ella, en sus compañeros que tan valientemente pelearon a su lado o el destino que les deparaba a todos.

"_Ash"_

Eso era lo único que le vino a su mente antes de por fin desvanecerse por completo en el piso.

**oOoO **

- ¡May! – Gritó Ash furioso al darse cuenta de lo que esa azul pesadilla había ocasionado - ¡Ahora si te atraparé! – Se arrojó sobre el Pokemón que casi alcanza a escapar, excepto por su cola azul. Ash la apretaba con fuerza con su mano derecha, acercándolo a su cuerpo hasta que por fin lo capturó en sus brazos - ¡Ajá! Por fin te tengo!

Arrebató las pokebolas de sus pequeñas y azules patas, liberando al Pokemón dentro de una de ellas.

- Infernape, usa puño de fuego contra la puerta

En cuanto el calor hizo contacto contra el hielo, lo deshizo casi al instante. Marill aún en los brazos de Ash, veía tristemente como había fallado en su misión de mantener al chico "ocupado"

Una vez en la sala principal, Ash corrió en busca del Profesor que no se distinguía en la oscuridad, aunque ya no fue necesario, así de repentino como se había ido la luz, volvió y en la lejanía se escuchaban sirenas de la policía acercándose. El profesor Elm estaba sentado, frente al panel de control de las cámaras y en cuanto hubo energía para hacerlo funcionar, buscó impaciente las imágenes del lugar donde se llevó a cabo la lucha en contra de los maleantes.

No sabía si estar aliviado o molesto de ya no ver más personas, solo a Misty, quien se veía bastante maltrecha, desmayada sobre el piso del cuarto de archivos. No pudo evitar hacer una expresión de asombro, llamando la atención de Ash.

- ¿Profesor qué… - No tuvo que terminar de formular su pregunta, pues la imagen de su amiga colapsada sobre el piso explicaba más que mil palabras – ¡Misty! ¿Dónde está profesor? ¡Dígamelo!

- ¡Por aquí! – Elm se levantó del asiento para guiar el camino por otro corredor seguido de un preocupado Ash y sus Pokemón…

- ¿Qué pasó? – May se levantaba, aun aturdida por el rayo, acercándose a la silla más cercana - ¿Dónde rayos están todos?

- Marill… - El roedor azul le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de reconfortar a la coordinadora.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"_!Misty! ¡Misty!"_

Escuchaba su nombre lejano, como si quien la llamara estuviera a millas de distancia, en un siglo pasado incluso.

"_!Misty! ¡Por favor responde!"_

Nada tenía sentido para ella, para empezar porque todo estaba obscuro. De a poco los recuerdos regresaban a ella, así como la luz se iba haciendo presente en sus pupilas.

Estaba abriendo los ojos, distinguiendo imágenes familiares para ella. Ash y el profesor Elm estaban muy cerca de su rostro y parecían más relajados cuando ella se movió levemente.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó el profesor Elm - ¿Te atacaron?

- ¿Misty, estás bien? – Ash pasó un brazo por debajo de la nuca de su amiga procurando no hacerle daño.

- Si y... _Auch_ si, estoy bien - contestó las preguntas levantándose del suelo siendo ayudada por Ash que la miraba con preocupación sin creerse la afirmación de la chica, sobre todo por que una línea de intenso carmín se dibujaba en su sien derecha y ésta comenzaba a extenderse por su pómulo.

- Es mejor que la llevemos a un lugar más cómodo y hagamos algo con respecto a esa herida - El profesor Elm también lucía preocupado y la guió lo más rápido que pudo de vuelta al salón principal, siendo seguidos por Ash, Pikachu, vaporeon y starmie.

No podía decir que se sintiera un poco mejor, aunque era bueno estar sentada en un cómodo sillón, una compresa fría aliviaba la inflamación de su sien. Para su suerte solo había tenido una cortada menor y la sangre había dejado de fluir, pero el dolor de cabeza no mermaba, sobre todo con todas las preguntas que realizaba la oficial Jenny a toda velocidad.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuántos hombres eran? ¿Los reconoció? ¿Se llevaron algo de valor? Literalmente se estaba mareando con tanto cuestionamiento, además que la actitud de Ash no ayudaba en nada, solo se paseaba como luxray enjaulado de un lado a otro frente a ella, mirándola de vez en cuando con un tanto de saña dibujada en el rostro, mientras May y Pikachu observaban toda la escena preocupados.

No fue sino hasta la pregunta final de la oficial que la verdadera hecatombe se desató.

- ¿Por qué los enfrentaste? - La oficial apenas si levantaba la vista de su _Tablet_, donde escribía toda la declaración, pero en definitiva hubo una voz elevada que reclamó su total atención.

- Si Misty ¿En qué rayos pensabas? - Ash se dirigió a la pelirroja que, al igual que todos en la sala se impresionaron por el enojo en el que Ash se dirigía a ella - ¿Qué no te detuviste a pensar por un momento en las repercusiones que...

- Tu si que no tienes descaro - Contraatacó Misty. Incluso adolorida siempre estaba dispuesta a una buena discusión, sobre todo cuando Ash se estaba comportando como un idiota - ¿Tu alguna vez pensaste en consecuencias en el millón y medio de problemas en los que te has metido en el pasado?

- Jovencitos traten de calmarse por favo... - La oficial intentó poner fin a eso. Solo consiguió ser ignorada y que los protagonistas de la pelea solo aumentaran los decibeles de la discusión

- !Eso no tiene que ver con lo que pasó hoy!

- ¡Es exactamente lo qué pasó hoy! Sólo que no estuviste tu de el lado de quien comete las imprudencias...

- ¿Y sabes por qué no fue así? !Porque tu loco Pokemón me atacó! Bien pude haberte ayudado y tal vez no hubieran escapado, si marill no se convirtiera en el desquiciado que...

- !Oh, basta Ketchum! Él es solo un bebé, nada lo hizo con mala intención

- Yo no estaría tan seguro, Yo pude...

- !¿Es eso lo único que te importa?! ¿Qué no fuiste el héroe? Bueno para tu información no es algo que la gente normal deseé, yo no quería este resultado y por cierto estoy bien !Gracias por preguntar! - Con un gesto enojado señaló su frente, Ash solo hirvió más en enojo ante eso.

- **!Es precisamente por eso que...** - No podía ni siquiera acomodar sus ideas, no podía dejar de estar molesto y no podía ni siquiera entender sus sentimientos al respecto. Apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de contener esa furia y no impactarla en el mueble más cercano - ¿Sabes qué? Cree lo que quieras.

Antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera, salió del laboratorio a grandes zancadas en busca de aire fresco.

Misty se sintió frustrada por no poder decirle a Ash la verdad, solo atinó a dejarse a caer de nuevo en el sillón, aplicando de nuevo el remedio sobre su frente.

- Bueno - Jenny aclaro su garganta llamando la atención del resto del grupo, hay algunas pistas en los alrededores que aun estamos recolectando y estamos analizando la escena de los hechos, aunque todavía necesitamos...

Mientras dentro de las instalaciones se discutían cosas importantes, afuera, Ash continuaba luchando contra si mismo. Quería gritar o correr o golpear a alguien. Finalmente solo se sentó sobre una piedra dándole la espalda al edificio, con las piernas cruzadas mirando la clara noche que desplegaba el manto estelar majestuosamente. Suspiró un poco más tranquilo aun pensando.

¿Cómo es que Misty no se daba cuenta de por qué esa situación le afectaba tanto? ¿Cómo no sabía... lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella?

Tal vez porque nunca se lo había dicho.

Seguía absorto en si mismo, pero un ligero movimiento de una esfera azul cerca de él llamó su atención. Al parecer marill lo había seguido después de la discusión. Parecía decaído, para nada era como el bribón travieso que apenas minutos atrás lo sacara de quicio.

- Ey amigo ¿Ocurre algo malo? - Ash extendió su mano hacia las orejas del ratón para hacerle un cariño, aunque no lo consiguió cuando marill se movió arrojándose a los brazos del chico, hablando en su idioma de manera angustiosa. La empatía que sentía al chico hacia cualquier criatura sumada a su noble corazón, jugaron a favor de marill que de a poco fue arrullado por los protectores brazos de Ash - Tranquilo, no tienes porqué disculparte, de seguro solo querías jugar ¿No es cierto? No estoy molesto así que no tienes de que preocuparte - el Pokemón parecía mas calmado pero... Aun había algo que le preocupaba.

Inconscientemente giró su cabeza hacia la puerta, consternado.

- Tampoco estoy molesto con ella ¿Sabes? - Marill volvió la mirada al chico que le sonreía con ternura - Es solo que... Quisiera que nada malo le pasara, nunca. - Sus ojos brillaban de sinceridad, eso podía verlo el Pokemón con claridad - Tal vez sea verdad que me meto en muchos problemas, pero siempre lo hice pensando en la gente que me rodea, en mis amigos, especialmente... en Misty. Tal vez porque ella siempre ha estado desde el principio me preocupo aún más, no sé, por todo lo que significa para mi...

Ash enmudeció de repente. Era la primera vez que decía algo como aquello y se sintió extraño al hacerlo.

Por su parte, marill deseó por primera vez en su vida poder hablar, poder comunicarle al chico que el verdadero motivo de sus travesuras era por algo similar, porque su entrenadora sentía igual que él esa necesidad de siempre protegerlo. Sin poder decir nada, solo le quedó darle un abrazo al entrenador para tratar de reconfortarlo.

Funcionó muy bien ese pequeño gesto que de inmediato fue contestado por Ash. Ya parecía más relajado y decidió olvidarse del tema. No es que lo considerara importante de todas formas.

- Creo que este será nuestro pequeño secreto, no marill? – Ash habló de manera tranquila, mimándolo.

No es que tuviera opción, el Pokemón aceptó... Lo que no sabía Ash, era que, desde la puerta May también había escuchado la conversación, sobre todo, esa parte en la que admitía que la pelirroja era parte importante en su vida, que se preocupaba por ella.

Estaba confundida. Podría ser que Ash... ¿Amara a Misty? Pero no había imaginado los lindos momentos que habían compartido: el picnic, la tarde en el cine... ¿Sería que Ash no viera todas esas cosas de la manera en que ella lo hacía? Con ese cariño especial, ese que sobrepasaba la amistad.

Estaba decidida a averiguarlo si él no le correspondía, si el amor del entrenador era dirigido a Misty, entonces no interferiría, pero si fuera el caso contrario no perdería el tiempo, se aseguraría de conservar su cariño.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sus ojos aquamarina estaban a punto de cerrarse y finalmente entregarse al descanso que tanto merecía cuando escuchó las voces de los oficiales una vez más.

Habían pasado la ultima hora en el cuarto de archivos, tratando de confirmar una sospecha de Jenny y al parecer estaban de vuelta con el profesor Elm para comunicarle las conclusiones.

- ¿Están seguros de eso? - Escuchó al profesor Elm. Parecía confundido más que preocupado.

Misty seguía la conversación desde lejos, aún aturdida por el golpe y el cansancio, incluso así, presentía que debía escuchar lo que estaban apunto de revelar.

- Si, hemos revisado todo con cuidado, como lo pensamos nada ha sido robado, pero me temo que esas personas hicieron una copia de todos sus archivos.

- Es que esto no tiene sentido...

- Tal vez estaban buscando algunas de sus investigaciones.

- Es que por eso no tiene sentido, en esas computadoras no había guardado algo como eso. Allí solo había registros de entrenadores, de los Pokemón que se les fueron asignados... Solo había papeleo que la liga me pide...

Aquellas palabras hicieron _click_ en el cerebro de Misty, como si de pronto muchos recuerdos se remolinaran en su cabeza, los ataques, esa situación, el rostro del hombre al que se enfrentó y el botín que obtuvo de la intromisión, todo mezclándose y apuntando a la misma dirección:

Era Nick de nuevo, era él con un nuevo plan para encontrar a alguien que no conoce, del que solo tiene una ligera noción de su existencia... Para hallar a Ash.

"_!El profesor Oak tiene que saber esto!"_ Pensó alterada, levantándose de pronto, buscando un lugar privado para llamar al reconocido científico.

Halló una sencilla habitación que parecía ser un estudio, allí nadie la escucharía. Comenzó a marcar desde su pokewatch especial para que la llamada no fuera rastreada o escuchada por algún espía.

Espero poco mas de treinta segundo antes que el profesor Oak contestara con un apagado _"¿diga?"_

- ¡Profesor!

- _¿Misty?_ – No aparecía un numero telefónico que la identificara, por lo que se escuchó mucho más confundido

- Si, soy yo, Tengo noticias, muy importantes. Estamos en el laboratorio de Elm y ¡ entraron unos maleantes! Se llevaron los registros de todos los entrenadores o algo así y... Y... ¡Es Nick! Profesor, él sigue buscando entrenadores, esta detrás de alguna pista, lo presiento, yo...

_-¡Misty! No tienes que explicarme nada, ya lo sé. _

- ¿Cómo que ya lo... – Un mal presentimiento se generó después de aquella frase, el silencio del otro lado no ayudaba a atenuar la inquietud en el corazón Misty - Profesor ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Un fuerte suspiro fue bastante audible desde Kanto hasta Jotho. De nuevo la afonía se hizo presente como un preámbulo a la respuesta que Misty sospechaba y se negaba a creer fuera real.

_- Porque... Eso mismo pasó aquí en Paleta hace unas horas._

* * *

_Y eso es todo por ahora. No se si es por tanta presión o porque realmente me gana mi lado pokeshipping pero creo que esta ves no hubo tanto advanced... no se acostumbren jaja yo se lo que les digo. También debo hacer la aclaración que yo no he visto la serie desde hace algún tiempo y no tengo ni idea de cuales son los verdaderos ataques de los pokemon de Ash, jaja obviamente les puse algunos que sean creíbles, pero estoy segura que no son exactamente esos así que... lo siento. Y les adelanto que el resto de los pokemon (de todos) pueden o no pueden ser los que tienen, sino los que a mi me gusten :P como vaporeon, siempre quise que Misty tuviera uno :) Bueno aparte de eso que se los aclaro, acepto todo tipo de críticas sobre mis escenas de acción, porque todavía soy muy novata en ese ámbito y toda la ayuda que me puedan dar es agradecida. _

_Canciones que inspiraron este capitulo: **Angry Birds Theme (con todo y video)** de Pomplamoose; **I Want It All/We Will Rock You Mash-Up** de Queen/Armageddon aka Geddy y de nueva cuenta **Warrior (Acoustic)** de Foxes._

_Nos vemos a la proxima :)_

_**Elphaba Lii.** Bueno ya no se si es que se enojan con el advanced o mi propia mente o que, y no fue un tentacruel pero creo q May si pasó unos cuantos ratos en este cap, no les prometo que el poke vaya en aumento... Todavía , sorry :/ y creo que ya estas bien no? Eso espero y te mando saludos. _

_**Aquatic Wisper.** Confío en que me harán saber los errores que encuentren, ne sería de mucha ayuda y bueno creo q si son extensos los caps, espero seguir manteniendo esa cantidad de palabras y q no sea tedioso, por ahora con tu comentario creo q voy por buen camino :) _

**_Mistyket. _**_Ya mas largos no pueden ser los caps! XD creo q por ahora me librare del pokebullyng porque casi no hubo advanced jaja y se q disfrutaste esta actualización porque finalmente subí hasta q tu terminaste jajaja _

_**Joseto1945.** Bueno creo que entonces hasta ahora no soy un fracaso para escribir aventura gracias a tu comentario, aquí nos seguiremos viendo. _

_**Red20.** Bueno primero que nada te aviso que ya te dejé un review y q pronto te llegaran mas, ahora q estoy trabajando se me hace mas fácil dejar reviews ( irónico lo se jaja) y en segundo te ganaste una galleta por saber q en el laboratorio del profesor Oak iba a pasar lo mismo q con Elm. _

_No revelaste trama, por allí había dejado pistas ;) y me da gusto q son vistas y si creo q en Misty crece esa ilusión, aunque no sea correspondida, espero que no lo veas como algo cruel :/ _

_**Naliaseleniti.** Espero actualizar por lo menos una vez por mes, para yo no perderle el hilo tampoco XD y bueno no hubo advanced... Por ahora _

_**Snow225.** Creo q cada vez ira quedando en mas suspenso... Como ahora. Si sigues la historia me dices que piensas va? _

_**Lolasoledad.** Jaja creí q no se había notado esa pequeña insinuación sobre la mujer perfecta jaja, me alegra mucho que le hayas dado una oportunidad a mi historia y bueno, me tendrán q soportar unas cuantas situaciones angustiosas :/ por eso existe el pokebullyng jaja pregúntale a las demás chicas :) así se desahogan jajaja_

_**May Himemiya.** Un poco mas de suspenso supongo igual hubo mas acción. Y menos advanced :) gracias por seguir esta historia _

_**SkyBlueRose.** Creo que lo volví a cortar en una buena parte ¿no es así? pero bueno espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que las escenas de acción hubieran sido decentes :) _

_**Bladimir.505a.** Claro que me acuerdo de ti, de hecho te mandé un inbox para decirte sobre esta historia y me alegra mucho que si la leas :) definitivamente el genero de acción no es mi fuerte, pero como creo tener una buena historia y por eso me aventuré, pero creo q la parte romántica también esta equilibrada, aunque el poke sea escaso, ten por seguro que habrá :) Gracias por leer todas mis historias, de verdad me siento feliz ver reviews por parte tuya en todas mis historias. _


	8. Lo Que Nos Separa

_Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta con un capitulo mas de esta historia y resultó ser un poco largo... no voy a comentar mucho sobre eso hasta el final..._

**Capítulo VIII. Lo Que Nos Separa**

_- Porque... Eso mismo pasó aquí en Paleta hace unas horas… _

El tiempo que esas palabras tardaron en entrar en su cerebro y asentarse en él, en ser asimiladas o entendidas fue infinitamente largo. Las repasó con lentitud una y otra vez sin poderlo creer. Ash estaba más que nunca en verdadero peligro. Una vez que hubo entendido eso, el pánico dentro de si no se hizo esperar.

- No… ¡No, no, no puede ser! ¡No! Eso quiere decir que esos hombres tienen la información de Ash… es cuestión de tiempo que lo encuentren y…

- _Misty… _- A pesar de no ver a la chica podía imaginar como estaba de preocupada, las inminentes lágrimas de desesperación eran palpables en su voz. _– Escucha tienes que…_

- ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí y escondernos de inmediato! Es mejor que nos vayamos lejos…

_- Misty, tranquila… _

- Era… ¿Dónde era? ¡No lo puedo recordar!... ¡Si ya sé! Cerca de Espina negra, espina negra…

_- Misty, por favor cálmate_

- **¡¿Cómo me pide que me calme en un momento como este?!** Ash puede…

_- Estar a salvo por ahora._

- ¿Ah? – Hasta ese momento sintió como su corazón de a poco comenzaba a tranquilizarse, llevándose una mano temblorosa al pecho como para comprobarlo, aún no entendía a que se refería el profesor Oak, pero el tono tranquilo en que pronunció esas cinco palabras parecían transmitir ese mismo efecto a todo su cuerpo. - ¿Cómo puede asegurar eso profesor?

- _No eres la única ni la primera que vela por el bienestar de ese muchacho. Claro, lo que yo siento por él no es igual, pero de todas formas cuenta_ – Su voz denotaba cierta picardía, como si supiera lo que aquello podía provocar en Misty.

- ¡Profesor! – Por un momento la preocupación se desvaneció dejándole solamente el rostro rojo como tomate por las insinuaciones del hombre – Puede simplemente ¿Explicarme lo que está pasando?

_- Siempre temí que algo como esto pudiera pasar, desde su primer viaje, la información de Ash está resguardada, no solo en otro sistema completamente diferente, sino que también los archivos están cifrados para que no puedan ser vistos por nadie sin que tengan mi código y la contraseña. Ni mis mejores investigaciones están así de seguras._

- ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

_- Esas personas tienen la información de todos los entrenadores en Kanto, menos la de Ash, por lo menos mantenemos esa ventaja. _

Al escuchar eso, todo el peso que sentía acumularse en su pecho desapareció de pronto. Una ligera esperanza de que su situación mejorara se deslumbraba cuando lo creía todo perdido, sin embargo…

_- Eso no significa que todo esté del todo bien_ – Samuel Oak habló lo que claramente ella misma estaba pensando _– Es verdad que tienen que movilizarse lo más pronto posible y con la mayor discreción. _

"_Discreción. Si claro, eso será fácil porque Ash Ketchum es la definición de esa palabra"_ Misty pensó con ironía, ya más calmada.

_- También es muy importante que no nos comuniquemos por un tiempo. Cualquier platica que llegaran a escuchar las personas equivocadas… _

- No se preocupe por eso, desde donde le hablo es bastante seguro.

_- Aun así, es mejor que no sigan ningún rastro, por lo que me temo… que estarás sola en la jornada que te espera Misty. _

- Esta bien profesor, lo entiendo – No esperaba que fuera de otra manera, pero de a poco ese pequeño detalle le empezaba a pesar. Estar sola, aun cuando el viaje se realizaba entre tres personas, el secreto que cargaba la aislaba y la hundía.

_- De todas formas yo hablaré con Delia para mantenerla al tanto de lo ocurrido. _

- Mientras nosotros buscamos un refugio más seguro, sigo pensando que…

_!Misty! _

Escuchó los gritos extenderse por los corredores y hacia su dirección. Tomando en cuenta que el lugar donde se encontraba podía ser privado, además de la clase de conversación que mantenía, decidió salir al encuentro de quien sea que la llamara.

- Profesor, tengo que irme.

_- Esta bien Misty, mucha suerte_

La comunicación se cortó y de inmediato salió del cuarto cuidando no ser vista. Solo avanzó unos metros cuando vio a Elm, quien la llamaba con insistencia.

- ¡Misty! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Yo… este…

- No importa eso por ahora, escucha sé que has tenido un día muy difícil y no sabes cuanto te agradezco todo lo que has hecho hasta el momento, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

- ¿Favor?

- Si, necesito que seas mi asistente por unos cuantos días.

- ¿Yo?

- Si, con todo lo que ha pasado confío en que me puedas ayudar con unas cuantas cosas en lo que resuelvo todo este asunto del robo de información, tengo que estar en la comisaría haciendo declaraciones y cosas de ese tipo. Mi equipo de investigadores están fuera y no puedo simplemente dejar desatendido el laboratorio. Sé que es mucho pedir…

El profesor continuaba exponiendo las razones por las cuales requería la ayuda de la chica aunque Misty ya no lo escuchaba del todo, solo analizaba la situación. Si no estuvieran en una posición tan delicada, hubiera aceptado sin pensarlo, pero ¿Era prudente quedarse? ¿Qué tal si Nick volviera a atacarlos? Tal vez no era tan probable puesto que ya tenían lo que buscaban. Irse en ese momento tampoco le parecía una buena opción, tal vez si tenía unos cuantos días para trazar un plan… Que complicado se había vuelto tomar cualquier decisión.

- ¿Misty? – El profesor parecía extrañado, como no hacerlo, si había dejado de hablar hace ya algunos minutos y la chica ni se había dado cuenta.

- Oh, disculpe profesor – Contestó al fin un poco apenada. – Seguro, supongo que no habrá problema si nos quedamos unos días.

- Perfecto, entonces prepararé las habitaciones de huéspedes para que puedan descansar. Ha sido un largo día.

- De acuerdo…

El profesor se giró para regresar hacia donde aguardaban los otros dos jovencitos, lo más lógico es que Misty lo siguiera y por alguna razón sus pies no se movían. No había vuelto a dirigirse una palabra con Ash, no después de la pequeña discusión que sostuvieron frente a todos.

Pelaban todo el tiempo y casi siempre se arreglaban tan fácil, pero sentía que esta vez no podía hablarle como si nada, Ash parecía de verdad enojado ¿Seguiría estándolo? Que tal si la volvía a mirar de esa manera tan fría como lo hizo antes. ¿Entonces que hacer? ¿Le debía una disculpa? O se tenía que hacer la enojada o si le daba comida, eso siempre funcionaba o… De verdad le estaba resultando muy difícil tomar decisiones.

- ¿Pudiera decirme donde están las habitaciones? Quisiera dormir ahora si no le molesta. – Finalmente optó por evadir la situación.

- Seguro, pero ¿No quisieras comer algo? Ash y May estaban esperándote, pedí algunas pizzas…

- No tengo mucha hambre, solo un poco de sueño.

- De acuerdo. Vamos, te muestro donde es.

Con un poco de tristeza caminaba por los corredores del laboratorio, su mente aun trabajando en cientos de pensamientos aunque había uno que se hacía más fuerte con cada paso que daba, cada uno que la alejaba de Ash.

"_¿Qué pasará entre nosotros?"_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Había sido una misión exitosa, con algunos obstáculos involucrados, uno en realidad, una niña… pero exitosa al fin.

Con esa satisfacción regresó junto con su brigada a la base donde se reuniría con Blake. Ese hombre... Muchas veces pensaba en la vida a la que se había metido y sobre todo en la persona que lo introdujo a ella: Blake. Ese hombre solo pensaba en lo que deseaba y no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo. Mentir, robar... Matar. No se detendría ante nada, por lo que no dudaba ni un segundo que su parte de la misión estuviera hecha.

- Llegamos señor - Uno de sus subordinados le informó, él solo asintió levemente antes de levantarse de su asiento, tomando la laptop que contenía la preciada información.

Salió de la cómoda camioneta en el que se transportaba y caminó con pasos seguros y marcados por los metálicos pasillos de la base. Intentaba imponer su autoridad a cada oportunidad que se le presentara, sobre todo porque a veces sentía que no lo respetaban lo suficiente, como si no tuviera mérito ser la mano derecha de uno de los cabecillas de la organización o que sus contribuciones no hubiesen levantado el status que ahora todos mantenían.

Aún había quienes se atrevían a burlarse de él, lo presentía ¿A que se debía? No estaba seguro. Tal vez era difícil infundir terror siendo de tan corta estatura o tal vez era culpa de ese maldito de Aidan. Él era la razón por la que empezó su vida como criminal y al mismo tiempo se había convertido en su única tarea inconclusa. Era un escurridizo, un desgraciado que le ensombrecía su éxito de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando trabajaron juntos, pero estaba seguro que todo eso estaba a punto de terminar. Podía presentirlo.

Se deslizó la ultima puerta que tenía que cruzar para encontrarse con su compañero. Éste apenas si lo vio bajó sus lentes obscuros y le miró inquisitivamente en una forma de pregunta muda, Nick no tardó en sonreírle al momento que deslizaba el computador portátil por la mesa hasta Blake.

- Veo que todavía eres capaz de realizar una simple tarea sin hacer que te arresten - inquirió sarcásticamente para el enojo del rubio.

- _Pfff_, por favor, fue juego de niños - _"En este caso, de niñas"_ pensó e instintivamente llevó su mano a su pierna donde todavía le punzaba el dolor de aquella patada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Blake.

- Con que hubo complicaciones ¿eeh?

- Nada de importancia, solo una tonta niña...

- ¿Niña?

- Si bueno, no tendría mas de quince años, dieciséis tal vez... - Hasta ese momento pensó mas detenidamente en la intrusa que intentó sabotearlo. No pudo distinguir mucho de ella, solo vagamente recordaba sus ojos llenos de determinación, de coraje ¿De verdad su mirada era de ese extraño tono azulado o todo fue a causa de las luces que crearon esa ilusión?

- Que extraño...

- No tiene importancia, lo único que la tiene es que conseguí los datos y me imagino que tu también

- ¿Realmente tienes que preguntar?

- Así que es un hecho, encontraremos a este niño

- No tan rápido, hay algo mas que necesitamos

- ¿Que cosa?

- Si queremos que el sistema de reconocimiento nos de posibles candidatos tenemos que comparar rasgos faciales y para hacerlo necesitamos algo con que compararlos, eso lo lograremos solo si ingresamos una foto de Aidan a la base de datos.

- ¿Lo dices ahora? ¡Sabes muy bien que ese idiota ha limpiado muy bien su rastro!

- A ti si te olvida que si contamos con una, solo tendrás que desprenderte de ella por un tiempo.

Era verdad, la única fotografía que tenían en su poder la llevaba guardada con sus pertenencias, como un eterno recordatorio de lo que tenía que lograr. De su pantalón extrajo su cartera y de ella sacó una vieja credencial de acceso de la empresa para la que trabajaban. Definitivamente estaba vieja, bastante maltratada, lo cual era lógico, ya que la obtuvo el último día que había visto a Aidan, ese día que lo enfrentó y dicha credencial apenas si sobrevivió la batalla, quedando como parte de los escombros.

- ¿Crees que con esto sea suficiente para que funcione el sistema de reconocimiento?

- Eso lo decidirán nuestros especialistas, pero esto es mejor que nada.

- ¿Y mientras que se supone que haga?

- Esperar. No estaría de más prepararse

- ¿Prepararme? ¿Cómo para qué?

- Para otra larga persecución – Blake siempre analizaba las situaciones metódicamente y sabía que esa era una posibilidad – Si es algo como su padre, seguro no será un blanco fácil.

- Estoy contando con que no lo sea – Una sombría expresión se formó en su rostro. Vaya que quería atrapar al muchacho, pero sobre todo quería hacerlo sufrir. _Cazarlo_ sería solo parte de la diversión y ya estaba ansiando ese momento.

Si esperar era lo único que lo separaba de esa satisfacción, esperaría entonces.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

No estaba muy seguro de la hora, por la forma en como los rayos cálidos golpeaban su cara podría deducir que era casi medio día. Se sentía agotado, como si hubiera sido él quien luchara con los ladrones la noche anterior en lugar de su amiga. De verdad deseaba que así hubiera sido, de esa manera ella no tendría que recibir daño alguno y él no se hubiera exprimido el cerebro tratando de deducir porque le molestaba tanto.

Bostezó con pereza, refregando sus ojos en un colosal intento de levantarse de la cama, aún le parecía extraño que a estas alturas no lo hubieran despertado ¿Dónde estaba Misty o May? ¿Dónde estaba el profesor Elm o cualquier otra persona?

Finalmente se levantó colocándose la camisa, el pantalón y los _sneakers_, obviando el resto de su atuendo salió apresurado en busca de sus amigos.

Las habitaciones que les había proporcionado el profesor Elm se encontraba en otro pequeño edificio, no muy lejos del principal donde hubo ocurrido todo la noche anterior. Apenas si salió del cuarto trotó por los jardines con dirección al laboratorio principal, pero se detuvo al ver que una chica se encaminaba en dirección contraria a la suya llamándolo por su nombre.

Era May quien llevaba un vaso lleno de jugo y unos cuantos panecillos dulces en mano. Apenas si se encontró con Ash en medio del jardín trasero, el chico tomó los alimentos sin siquiera preguntar si eran para él, ella solo sonrió amablemente.

- Iba a despertarte y supuse que tendrías hambre - Hablaba con un tono cantarín mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies

- Seguro, - Apenas si podía articular las palabras entre bocado y bocado - Mucha hambre ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

- ¡Lo intenté! pero parecía que ni una banda marcial lo conseguiría, así que te dejé dormir un poco más

-Oh - terminó de beber su vaso con jugo aun pensando en la agotadora noche que en realidad tuvo ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que pensar fuera tan extenuante?

_"Bueno, para alguien que nunca ha estrenado su cerebro, seguro que lo es"_ Imaginó a la perfección a su mejor amiga contestándole aquello, con tono sarcástico, puños a la cintura y mirada acusante incluidas. Sonrió de inmediato por la imagen que se había creado en su cabeza. Y hablando de la endiablada pelirroja…

- ¿Dónde está Misty? - Preguntó apenas si ingirió sus alimentos.

- Se está encargando de unos asuntos del profesor Elm, creo que se levantó muy temprano y lleva encerrada en una de las oficinas toda la mañana.

- Oh… Si creo que fue por eso que nos quedamos ¿Cierto? – May le dio la noticia de manera natural, pero a él parecía sentarle demasiado mal.

No había parado de pensar en ella en toda la noche, de sentirse mal por como se comportó, sobre todo de la última "charla" que sostuvieron. Para colmo de su desesperación no la había vuelto a ver desde entonces y todo indicaba que no lo haría... no por el momento, quizás en la noche. Eso parecía una larga espera para saber si ella seguía molesta.

Todos esas sensaciones que lo acosaban eran perfectamente visibles en sus facciones, en su mirada triste y en el hecho que de repente enmudeció mientras se sumía más en sus pensamientos. May no podía estar más inquieta. Primero, aquella confesión que realizara en secreto a marill y ahora esto. Se notaba que al entrenador de verdad le molestaba tanto ese pequeño distanciamiento con Misty, la única pregunta que quedaba sin responder era ¿Por qué? Estaba determinada a averiguarlo.

- Tal vez parezca que tiene mucho trabajo, pero no creo que sea para que te preocupes por ella Ash, te aseguro que está bien - Reposó una de sus manos en el hombro del chico, mirándolo tiernamente para transmitirle su empatía

- ¿Qué? - Su mente aún seguía lejos en sus propios cuestionamientos por lo que tardó en entender lo dicho por May - ¡No! No estoy preocupado, bueno si, bueno...

- ¿Pasa algo malo Ash? - De nuevo utilizaba ese tono dulce e ingenuo, como si no supiera nada con respecto a los sentimientos del chico aunque la realidad era que los entendía mas que el propio Ash.

- No es nada, es solo que... me siento mal por lo que pasó anoche, la forma en como traté a Misty... No se ni siquiera porqué lo hice - Sin pensar mucho en si debía compartir esos sentimientos con May, ya estaba hablando al no poder aguantar más su frustración que manifestó claramente una vez más al dejarse caer allí mismo, sobre el pasto. May solo procedió a sentarse tranquilamente a su lado.

- Parecías realmente enojado con ella…

- No estaba molesto, estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado, tal vez porque todo pasó tan rápido… yo…

- Tu realmente te preocupas por Misty… ¿Verdad? - No quería poner palabras en la boca del entrenador, pero no pudo evitar repetir un poco de lo que había escuchado la noche anterior. Sentía como un nudo aprisionaba su corazón a la espera de que esa pregunta tuviera una respuesta, una que no estaba segura poder resistir.

- ¡Por supuesto que me preocupo por ella! ¡Es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo!

Si alguna cualidad tenía el entrenador, era la sinceridad que a veces dejaba a su corazón tomar el control de sus acciones o sus palabras sin medir las consecuencias, como en este caso. Casi al momento de que dijera aquello se arrepintió, no porque no lo sintiera, sino que podía hacer sentir mal a la chica castaña, después de todo, se suponía que ella también era su amiga y aquella declaración podría ofenderla.

Al contrario de todo lo que él pensaba, May sentía total y completo alivio, solo quería cerciorares que en verdad significara eso y nada más.

- Supongo que es normal preocuparse por los amigos, ellos son personas importantes en nuestras vidas, sobre todo cuando han estado tanto tiempo como Misty en la tuya ¿No crees?

- Tienes razón, pero es mucho más que mi mejor amiga ¿Sabes? - _"Oh no" _May contuvo la respiración esperando lo peor, sintió como sus piernas temblaban y sin remedio las atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolas fuertemente - Es como si ella fuera parte de mi familia.

May suspiró discretamente al ver disipadas sus dudas, sus miedos. No era que Ash amara a Misty, seguro, le tenía un cariño de muy alto nivel, como suele pasar con las personas que son parte de tu árbol genealógico o aquellos que llevaran tu misma sangre. Sabía que la pelirroja no entraba en ninguna de esas categorías, pero podía estar segura que ese era el tipo de estima que le profesaba el chico.

- Bueno, eso es más entendible aún, que te preocupes así. Yo también me preocupo mucho por Max… recuerdo una vez cuando éramos niños y…

Mientras May relataba su historia, Ash se había perdido nuevamente en sus cavilaciones, intentando crearle un sentido a sus propias palabras, a sus propios sentimientos.

Todo revoloteaba alrededor de la pelirroja. La pura imagen de su rostros le hacía sentir al instante una cálida sensación, esa que pudiera generarse cuando estás con alguien que ha sido siempre parte de ti, de tu vida o incluso que haya sido parte de otras existencias si esa fuera una posibilidad. Después su mente viajó al día en que la conoció y la extraña manera en como comenzó su amistad. Al poco tiempo y casi sin darse cuenta ya se habían acoplado de manera casi perfecta, a veces sintiendo que se complementaban uno al otro…

¿Por qué es que de repente y en tan poco tiempo es que se daba cuenta de todas esas cosas que lo guiaban hacia Misty? ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué andaba mal? pero sobre todo ¿Por qué era tan complicado, tan doloroso pensar en ello?

_"Te lo dije, si usaras tu cerebro más seguido, no te dolería tanto poner en marchas tus neuronas" _

Si seguro diría algo como eso ocasionando una discusión para al final terminar todo bien, riendo los dos pues ella le seguiría hablando como si nada hubiera pasado…

_"Pero Misty no está aquí ahora ¿o si?"_ Pensó melancólicamente, tratando de enfocar su atención en la coordinadora nuevamente. No fue tan complicado que la castaña fuera capaz de capturarla, su rostro irradiaba luz y belleza con cada gesto gracioso que hacía para enfatizar su anécdota. Esa sola visión amedrentó su tristeza haciendo que por primera vez en horas sonriera alegre y genuinamente.

- …¡Fue cuando Max realmente se enojó! Obvio, se lo dijo a mi mamá y me castigaron por una semana – Estalló en sonoras carcajadas, siendo seguida por la tímida risa de Ash, agradecido de que esa pequeña castaña estuviera allí, junto a él. Ese sentimiento fue lo que lo impulsó a tomar su mano entre la suya, apretándola tiernamente.

- Gracias por tu apoyo May, de verdad significa mucho para mi

- No hay problema – Retribuyó la ligera presión en la mano de Ash – Siempre estaré para ayudarte. Es más, creo que puedo ayudarte a que sea menos tu preocupación.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

- Bueno, yo creo que si estás mejor preparado la próxima vez que se presente una contrariedad se que te sentirías más seguro…

- ¡Yo estoy preparado! Fue marill quien…

- Te venció él solo

- ¡Oye!

- Solo digo que podríamos haber estado preparados, por eso es que debemos entrenar. Tengo mis Pokemón conmigo, tu tienes los tuyos, así que debiéramos mejorar juntos, sobre todo este pequeñín – Sostenía una pokebola en su mano generando la instantánea curiosidad en el chico. Sin hacerlo esperar demasiado liberó al Pokemón que contenía. Era un pequeño camellito amarillo con manchas verdes, muy curioso y sonriente.

- ¡Que lindo numel! – Ash de inmediato comenzó a mimarlo - ¿Cuándo lo conseguiste?

- Hace un par de meses, es muy joven todavía, apenas está intentando realizar ataques de fuego.

- Seguro que blaziken lo ayuda con eso

- ¿Estás loco? Está completamente celoso, por eso lo tuve que dejar en casa por el momento

- ¿Y que hay de tus demás Pokemón?

- Bueno venusaur está conmigo por supuesto y…

La plática entre ellos continuó durante el resto de la mañana y hasta muy entrada la tarde. Para Ash no podía existir algo mejor que el poder compartir su tiempo con esa linda chica, aunque muy en el fondo el alejamiento con Misty lo lastimara tanto, aquello no parecía tan malo teniendo exactamente lo contrario con May.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Habían pasado solo un par de días y eso fue suficiente para que los ánimos de Ash cambiaran radicalmente. Difícilmente se acordaba de su angustia con respecto a Misty, en primer lugar porque ya no estaban peleados; a pesar de no haber pasado tiempo juntos desde el incidente, las pocas veces que se habían encontrado en la cocina o en el jardín, ella le sonreía como siempre a veces dedicándole un comentario sarcástico o insulto, lo normal.

Al mismo tiempo existía una razón más fuerte que le daba verdadera felicidad, eso era sin duda el tiempo que compartía con May.

Durante dos días habían entrenado, reído, bromeado… todo era perfecto. Desde el momento en que se despertaba no podía esperar para estar con ella, pues toda la noche solo anhelaba encontrase con sus ojos azules, su sonrisa encantadora…en la suavidad de su piel. Porque no supo en que momento ocurrió exactamente, pero su trato se había vuelto más cercano. De alguna apretón de manos como felicitación por su buen trabajo a un abrazo fugaz, alguna caricia fugitiva que ella le hacía en los brazos o mejilla. Cada uno de esos roces provocaban escalofríos en su ser. Estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a ello y al mismo tiempo, sabía que jamás dejaría de sentir esa electricidad, esa emoción de tenerla tan cerca.

Muy al contrario de la primera mañana en el laboratorio, los demás días se despertaba muy temprano. Se alistaba y en seguida buscaba a May para desayunar juntos, posteriormente entrenaban, jugaban, reían. Sin ninguna preocupación en la vida. Al final del día regresaba a su habitación y pensaba en ella hasta quedarse dormido con una sonrisa, deseando que su vida siempre fuera así.

De igual manera había empezado aquel domingo, con un entusiasta Ash saliendo a toda velocidad de su cama para encontrarse con la castaña en el jardín. Ella aguardaba tranquila su llegada con una sonrisa.

- Hola May ¿Lista para el desayuno y después entrenamos? – Preguntó, apenas evitando que su lengua se hiciera nudo al hacerlo.

- Si al desayuno, no al entrenamiento

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, para empezar es domingo, pensé que tal vez podríamos tomarnos un descanso ¿No crees?

- Supongo…

- Sabes, yo no he tenido la oportunidad de explorar New Bark, ni siquiera cuando competí en los concursos de Jotho, así que pensé si tu… ¿Podrías mostrarme los alrededores?

- No conozco tanto, creo que solo lograré perdernos – Respondió apenado de admitir su conocido defecto.

- Mientras nos perdamos juntos, no me importa – Parecía no importarle nada, mientras tomaba la mano de Ash, quien se sonrojó de manera tal, que le fue imposible contestar algo, solo movió la cabeza, aceptando la propuesta de la chica. – Entonces vamos a desayunar, el día nos aguarda.

Arrastró al chico hacia el comedor, de igual manera lo hizo por las calles de New Bark, pues a él apenas si le respondían los pies, pues aún un chico inexperto como él podía entender el concepto de cita y por como se venía desenvolviendo el día, casi aseguraba estar en una. Una cita con May. Esa sola definición daba mil revoluciones por minuto a su corazón.

Pasaba un poco de las tres, el sol irradiaba luz y calor, tal vez demasiado, obligando a los chicos a sentarse en una pequeña banca a la orilla de la calle, disfrutando de la sombra de un frondoso árbol de castaño. Esa quietud, esa paz que invadía a los adolecentes era difícil de igualar, aunque muy en el fondo Ash sostuviera una batalla entre su razón y sus sentimientos.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tomar la mano de May, incluso rodearla con sus brazos, pero no estaba muy seguro si debía hacerlo. Movía su palma sobre la superficie de la banca, ansiando encontrarse con la mano de la chica, a veces llegaba a mitad del camino, otras lograba rozar un poco su pequeño pulgar, pero al final terminaba arrepintiéndose.

La coordinadora no tardó en notar el extraño comportamiento de Ash, riendo para ella misma. Sabía que no podía perder más el tiempo, ella también lo deseaba, tener al chico de cerca y no le importaba ser ella quien diera el primer paso, aunque primero quería divertirse un poco a expensas del despistado chico.

Con un movimiento brusco quitó su mano, girando su cuerpo dándole ligeramente la espalda. No podía verlo y aun así podía sentir su mirada de decepción. Después de unos segundo que aprovechó para quitarse los guantes en blanco y negro que siempre usaba, volteó nuevamente para muy lentamente entrelazar sus dedos con los de Ash, cada segundo, cada roce era como una explosión dentro de ellos. El joven moreno no tardó en ponerse totalmente rojo.

May se puso de pie sin soltar a Ash quien no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo que ella, entonces es que no quedaba escapatoria, miró fijamente a sus ojos, sin dejar de notar el mismo tono rojizo sobre su respingada nariz.

- May…

Susurró suavemente su nombre, sintiendo que era la primera vez que lo decía de esa manera, tan tierna, tan especial. No pudo decir más cuando el sonido proveniente de su pokewatch hizo que bajaran de la nube donde viajaban. La chica también lo escuchó, pero al contrario de Ash no quería regresar a la realidad, el momento era demasiado perfecto. Así que apretó ligeramente la muñeca donde el escandaloso aparato se encontraba, buscando una manera de apagarlo hasta que lo consiguió.

- Vamos por un helado ¿Te parece? - Le preguntó al chico que sin dudarlo aceptó la oferta y así, sin soltarse regresaron a caminar de nueva cuenta por las calles del tranquilo pueblo.

La idea de los helados dejó de agradarle a Ash cuando cayó en la cuenta que para poder disfrutar de ellos tenía que soltar a la chica, aunque esa pequeña decepción pasó una vez que comenzara a saborear el cono de chocolate y vainilla.

Apenas si le había dado un par de probadas a su postre cuando sintió un ligero toque en su hombro, casi de inmediato volteó solo para encontrarse con la mirada azulada que con ternura suplicaba silenciosamente por su generosidad. A pesar de saber exactamente que deseaba, no pudo evitar preguntar

- ¿Qué sucede May? - Escondía la delicia helada de lo ojos de la chica que lo miraban con hambre.

- ¿Me das un poco?

- _Na ah_ ¡Tu tienes el tuyo!

- Si… acerca de eso… - Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que el cono de fresa con menta que antes sostenía ya había desaparecido.

- ¡¿Ya te lo terminaste?!

- Bueno, es que estaba muy rico, – Jugueteaba apenada con sus índices – pero aun tengo espacio para más.

- No, ni lo pienses, no te daré del mío

- ¡Ah por favor Ash! Tienes que ser compartido

- ¿Por qué? ¿Solo por qué terminaste con el tuyo en menos de dos minutos?

- Tu no eres el ejemplo en comer moderado, así que no critiques y ¡Dame de tu helado!

- ¡No!

- Ay Por favor, - Sin pedirlo más se abalanzó hacia el preciado dulce, pero Ash lo alejó de ella antes de que se lo arrebatara - ¡Ash! – hizo un par de intentos más sin conseguir quitárselo.

Después de varios amagues, sus cuerpos se encontraban demasiado cerca, sus brazos forcejeando, haciendo que algunas gotas de chocolate resbalaran desde el cono, ensuciando al chico. No supieron en que momento comenzaron a reír, ambos manteniendo el tonto juego que habían empezado.

No fue sino hasta que May alcanzó el helado y sin perder tiempo posó sus labios sobre la superficie fría, sosteniéndolo con las dos manos. No se había percatado que tenía atrapadas las del entrenador entre las suyas y que sus rostros estaban apenas a milímetros de distancia, incluso las risas por parte de Ash habían cesado por completo.

Todavía no terminaba de degustar el helado cuando se enfocó por completo en los ojos castaños, perdiéndose en ellos totalmente.

- May – le llamó casi en un susurro, sin atreverse si quiera a moverse – May yo… quisiera… - Sabía lo que quería, quería seguir saboreando el dulce chocolate, pero no el que sostenía, sino el que subsistía en los labios de la jovencita.

- Ash – Si, sería ella quien acortara el tramo final, porque no podía resistirlo más.

Lo único de lo que estuvo consiente fue del gracioso sonido que hizo el objeto de la discordia al caer a sus pies, antes de perderse por completo en su más grande fantasía, al fin hecha realidad.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La atestada habitación donde estuvo trabajando los últimos tres días estaba casi a obscuras sin importar que fuera pleno día. Era un ambiente bastante molesto, ya no veía la hora de dejarlo y no regresar. De hecho, sus deberes para con el profesor habían terminado la noche anterior, pero aun quedaba pendiente sus propias tareas, su obligación de trazar un plan, así que recurrió a ese lugar puesto que no quería ser vista o interrumpida.

Desde la mañana había ingresado a su temporal oficina, pasando el cerrojo. Insertó el disco que custodiaba en su netbook roja, buscando la información que necesitaba. Le parecía de verdad increíble el esfuerzo puesto por Aidan para conseguir todas esas propiedades, todos los lugares que había adquirido, eran más de diez diferentes refugios, cada uno con las rutas más seguras totalmente detalladas.

Una vez que decidiera el destino y la ruta, aun le quedaba una tarea más.

Creó una carpeta dentro del ordenador donde comenzó a reunir toda la información que había recolectado en el transcurso de los días. Los reportes policiacos de Jenny en ciudad Verde habían sido solo el inicio. Durante su estancia en el laboratorio fue capaz de accesar a los propios reportes de Elm, la documentación de todo lo ocurrido, de hacer investigaciones por internet, incluso tenía parte de los archivos que Nick había clonado.

Toda esa información le serviría para el mismo fin: Averiguar más sobre el inicio de toda esa locura.

No sabía porqué, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, saber más sobre lo ocurrido y tal vez, conocer todo lo que pudiera de Aidan.

En tres días no había encontrado mucho sobre él, resultaba lógico, si una organización criminal no lo había hecho, menos ella y aún así seguía intentándolo. Había algunos archivos dentro del disco entregado por Delia que sentía podían ayudarla en esa tarea, pero aun no entendía de que se trataban del todo, solo eran un montón de números, códigos quizás…

- Esto es agotador – Por fin, después de horas se rendía sobre el escritorio, su mente no daba para más. Al fin, después de días su cuerpo exigía descanso. Apagó la netbook, guardó todo en su mochila y salió de la oficina. Tuvo que cubrirse sus ojos del sol que no había sido capaz de disfrutar hace ya algún tiempo.

- ¡Pika!

- ¡Marill!

Los Pokemón que habían estado jugando toda la mañana se acercaron alegres hacia la pelirroja.

- ¡Hola pequeños! Yo también los extrañé – los mencionados seguían hablándole frenéticos en su propio lenguaje, Marill saltando de inmediato a sus brazos – Ya lo sé, no he pasado tiempo con ustedes, pero lo puedo hacer ahora, tal vez podamos pasar la tarde todos juntos.

No había estado disponible y ya comenzaba a extrañar la compañía de sus amigos, así que de verdad le apetecía pasar tiempo con ellos, claro, siempre y cuando los localizara. Llamó al entrenador por el pokewatch, pero él nunca contestó. Después intentó lo mismo con May, nada ¿Dónde se habían metido?

Podía esperar a que se aparecieran, mientras jugar con sus Pokemón, tal vez comer algo. Se decidió en buscarlos de todas maneras, después de todo, contaba con los recursos.

Con la función especial de su pokewatch tuvo las dos ubicaciones que necesitaba, de acuerdo con el aparato, May se encontraba en su habitación. Al llegar allí, solo encontró el reloj perteneciente a la castaña sobre la cama.

Resopló enojada, se suponía que tenía que traerlo puesto todo el tiempo. Ya hablaría con ella al respecto, por ahora solo se ocuparía de encontrarlos.

Aprovechó el viaje hasta allí para dejar el resto de sus cosas antes de rastrear la ubicación de Ash. El programa tardó solo segundos en marcar una pequeña luz roja parpadeante sobre un mapa de la ciudad. Estaba en el pueblo, al parecer no muy lejos del laboratorio.

- Bien, supongo que iremos al pueblo nosotros también ¿De acuerdo chicos? – Preguntó alegre a ambos Pokemóns, quienes asintieron felices antes de seguir a Misty.

La pelirroja se encontraba más tranquila y relajada, ahora que todo parecía regresar a la normalidad, sobre todo con el peligro lejos de ellos, al menos por el momento. Caminaba cargando a Marill en sus brazos, Pikachu viajaba cómodamente en su hombro. Les preguntó como había sido su mañana, aunque no les entendiera nada, acariciaba sus orejas de vez en cuando como única respuesta, definitivamente estaba de mejor humor.

Seguía el punto rojo que marcaba su _gadget_, conforme se acercaba a la ubicación del chico se hacia más brillante, le sorprendía la precisión con la que funcionaba aquel rastreador, se preguntaba cual sería su alcance, si podría hallarlos si se encontraban en otra región incluso. Esperaba no necesitarlo de esa manera.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a donde el entrenador, cruzaba una calle, luego daba vuelta a la derecha y tenía que cruzar una calle más para llegar hasta él... Solo que el semáforo se dignara a cambiar, solo unos cuantos metros más.

Mientras esperaba la luz verde comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, no parecía encontrar a Ash, solo había algunos niños corriendo, una pequeña tienda, gente caminando. Ni señal del chico. Escaneó el área por segunda vez y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Casi fuera de su rango de visión en la lejana esquina derecha los vio: Ash y May, su cuerpos muy cerca... Sus labios tocándose.

Podía sentir a todos su alrededor moviéndose hacia esa dirección mientras ella sentía sus pies pegados al pavimento, ni un solo de sus músculos respondía y no podía mas que continuar presenciando esa imagen que rompía su corazón en trozos, de uno a uno, cayendo sobre la calle.

* * *

_Ok probablemente me quieran matar en estos momentos y sé que ya lo he dicho muchas veces pero lo diré una ultima vez: este es un fic pokeshipping aunque con los últimos acontecimientos no lo parezca, espero que lo sigan leyendo y vean a donde quiero llegar con esto. _

_En fin, mas o menos voy a estar actualizando una vez al mes, así que.. nos vemos hasta marzo con este fic, mientras actualizaré otros de mis fics y empezaré con uno nuevo. Gracias por sus reviews, siempre aprecio sus comentarios. _

_Canciones que me inspiraron en este capítulo **T**__**o be With You, Love & Loss **__de The Honey Trees._

_**Naliaseleniti.** Si bueno, como podrás ver en este capitulo a Ash le falta mucho por descubrir con respecto a sus sentimientos, a mi tampoco me cae mal May sobre todo porque la visualizo mucho con Drew, pero para fines de esta historia las cosas tienen que ir así... aunque me cueste escribir las partes de esa pareja porque yo tampoco los visualizo juntos. Si yo también busqué la lista de ataques en internet porque ya ni recuerdo como es una batalla pokemon jajaja _

_**Sophie Vallejo.** Gracias por leer :) _

_**MayHimemiya.** Si definitivamente me gusta Misty como protagonista, como la que se arriesga porque definitivamente creo que así debió de ser en la serie, con un papel más activo, porque como que a la mitad de Jotho ya no le daban tanta importancia a ella y odié eso. Sobre el advanced... sin comentarios jaja solo puedo decir que no todos los caps que siguen tendrán tanto advanced. _

_**ElphabaLii.** Creo que ese marill hizo muy buen su trabajo como travieso y hablando de despistados creo que yo soy mas despistada que Ash porque nunca me pasó por la mente que ellos aprovecharan estar solos a oscuras y encerrados XD, pero seguro que a Ash tampoco se le hubiera ocurrido :P Adivinaste con respecto a lo poke que hubo en el capitulo pasado, era un oasis, ahora la situación se dislumbra difícil para Misty, pero espero que lo sigas leyendo... y que no me mates O_O _

_**bladimir505**. Es cierto que en algún momento Ash tendrá que tomar una decisión con respecto a lo que siente por las dos... Ya se verá a su tiempo y que lindo de tu parte que te tomaras el tiempo para leer todo lo que tengo en FF :) _

_**Red20.** Bueno no es que reveles trama jaja pero definitivamente piensas en la dirección que va tomando la historia. Marill es genial y siempre me gustó vaporeon, los demás pokemon se irán revelando a su tiempo y la acción disminuirá un poco por el momento. Gracias por leer y si recibí tu PM solo que no he tenido tiempo de contestarte, hoy en la noche me daré un tiempo de hacerlo :) _

_**Guest**. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, así me dan ganas de escribir más :) _

_**Patt Vallejo**. Si ya tiene mucho que no te veo en el msn, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, Seguiré escribiendo ojalá puedas leer este cap _

_**Sakura kunoichi no power.** :) Creo que te gusta la historia y la continuaré lo más pronto que pueda _

_**snow225.** Sé que aunque tardes, siempre me dejas review ;) y gracias por todo lo que me dices, me das ánimos_

_**Mistyket.** Si creo que marill hizo su parte genial y aunque por un momento creyeras que Misty fue injusta con Ash es simplemente porque no estaba segura de que Ash estuviera preocupada por ella... creo que ya hemos hablado de esto en el chat jaja y estoy muy segura que no estabas TAN preparada para lo que sucedió en este cap ¿verdad? :P _

_**Sirena Misty.** Gracias por tus comentarios, espero sorprenderlos con esta historia, aunq parezca que va a ser muy dramático de aquí en adelante, procuraré no abusar de eso, que siga siendo divertido y con acción sobre todo _


	9. Nuestro Vínculo

_Bueeeeeeno este cap si que me costó... pero al final me vi en la necesidad de acelerar el proceso para que quedara como regalo de cumple para un querido amigo, muy fan de mis fics... o eso dice XD. Asi que este cap va dedicado para Snow 225 FELICIDADES! Espero que en este cap no me quieras matar y que lo disfrutes :3 al igual que todos n_n _

**Capítulo IX. Nuestro Vínculo**

_Allí estaban, Ash y May, su cuerpos muy cerca... Sus labios tocándose. _

En ese momento intentó hacer tantas cosas, que no pudo realizar ninguna y se quedó suspendida por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Sin poder hablar, sin moverse un centímetro ni cerrar los ojos o siquiera gritar. Lo único que le quedaba era mirar fijamente a la pareja, besándose.

- No... - Finalmente su voz se escuchó apagada y quebrada, diciéndose eso a sí misma, apretando al azul Pokemón que sostenía en sus brazos.

- Pika... - El otro ratón en su hombro derecho sonaba triste, dejando caer sus orejas demostrando la molestia que esa escena le causaba. Él conocía a la pelirroja desde el inicio de su viaje con Ash y ya entonces conocía sus sentimientos.

- No. - Volvió a repetir con un poco mas de fuerza en la voz, un tinte de coraje se había mezclado con su previa decepción.

Con lo que pudo recolectar de autocontrol para no hacer algo de lo que después se arrepintiera, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Un pie delante del otro, lento. La misma monótona acción una y otra vez. Más rápido. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba corriendo, corriendo tan lejos como le fuera posible o hasta que pudiera sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Pudo haber alcanzado el fin del mundo y aún los vería como si estuvieran en frente.

Sin haberlo planeado estaba de vuelta en el laboratorio. Se sujetó de la barda que rodeaba el lugar para no caerse, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Soltó a Marill y Pikachu bajó de su hombro. Ambos roedores la miraban atentos.

Después de unos segundos sin que Misty hiciera nada mas que aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire, se dejó caer sobre el pavimento, sus rodillas juntas, las puntas de sus pies apuntando en sentidos opuestos, sus puños fuertemente cerrados sobre sus piernas.

A este punto, los Pokemón que la acompañaban estaban sumamente preocupados. La mirada perdida de la chica era inquietante. La falta de cualquier reacción no era precisamente normal; no había soltado ninguna lágrima o incluso alguna mala palabra, nada. Era como si su espíritu se hubiera apagado por completo.

- Pika... - Exclamó nuevamente el Pokemón por lo bajo, colocando su pequeña pata sobre los enrollados puños de Misty, ese simple roce pareció regresar a la pelirroja del infierno de ilusiones al que su propia mente la había arrastrado.

- Todo está bien - Susurró suavizando sus facciones y sus manos, acariciando apaciblemente las orejas de su amigo amarillo. - No tienes de que preocuparte.

No resultaba tan convincente, pues su mirada aún se notaba descompuesta y nublada.

- ¡Misty! – El profesor Elm se acercó a la chica. Al verla en el suelo temió que se hubiera hecho daño – Misty ¿Estás bien? ¿Te caíste?

- Si, pero no me pasó nada – Mintió lo mejor que pudo, dudando que de alguna forma fuera creíble esa tontería. No estaba muy consiente de que estaba frente al profesor, le parecía que todo sucedía en una borrosa cámara lenta.

Se levantó sujetándose de las manos del profesor que le ofrecía su ayuda, se le veía muy preocupado por ella.

- ¿Estas segura? ¿No quieres algo?

- Si, segura... ¿Eso es suyo? - Señaló la bolsa llena de víveres que yacía en el suelo. Realmente no le importaba eso o ninguna otra cosa, solo necesitaba una excusa para dispersar el tema de "Si estaba bien"

- Eeee ¡Oh si! venía del supermercado, pensaba en preparar una gran cena como agradecimiento por tu arduo trabajo.

- Eso es genial profesor y si no le importa, creo que estaré en mi cuarto hasta la hora de la cena.

- ¿Es porque te lastimaste? ¿Estás bien? - El científico sonaba intranquilo, pero Misty comenzaba a cansarse de esa pregunta, sobre todo porque la única respuesta era un rotundo "No".

- Si lo estoy, es solo que... Probablemente partamos mañana. Nos espera un largo viaje y lo mejor es que tenga todas mis fuerzas repuestas, como bien lo dijo, fue mucho trabajo, así que...

- Oh. Lo entiendo y tienes toda la razón. Entonces te llamaré cuando la comida esté lista.

- Seguro.

- Tal vez a esa hora Ash y May ya hayan regresado, los vi paseando por la ciudad hace un rato.

_"Yo también"_ pensó Misty, sin decir nada más ni querer escuchar lo que Elm vio exactamente, se dirigió a su cuarto en total silencio, solo se dio cuenta de que Pikachu y Marill la habían seguido cuando los vio sobre la cama, sonriéndole.

- Chicos - Susurró - No tienen porque quedarse conmigo, pueden salir a jugar.

Los Pokemón se negaron rotundamente y la pelirroja no pudo evitar sentir un poco de alegría, la verdad es que les agradecía su fiel compañía.

No dijo nada más, solo se recostó sobre la cama, tomándolos entre sus brazos, atrayéndolos a su pecho en busca de un refugio, un alivio que calmara su dolor. Tal vez no habría algo lo suficientemente efectivo, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Cerró los ojos buscando alcanzar el mundo de los sueños y así dejar de pensar en Ash, en lo ocurrido, en todo.

Su plan funcionó. Durmió y no despertó sino hasta que la noche se hiciera presente. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en la penumbra.

Durante diez segundos se sintió tranquila, diez segundos fue el tiempo que tardaron en regresar los recuerdos de lo ocurrido esa tarde. Durante ese corto tiempo fue libre de la tortura de sus sentimientos. Después, todo se volvió claro y revivió el dolor de su corazón roto una y otra vez.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que presenciarlo? Era como una cruel broma, de Dios, del destino, de todo junto. No es que desconociera los sentimientos de Ash hacia la castaña, pero habría preferido seguir imaginado que era un amor platónico, que Ash tarde o temprano lo superaría, que tal vez algún día la vería como algo más que su mejor amiga. Ese beso lo cambiaba todo, hacía del amor de Ash algo real, convirtiéndola a ella en una tonta, una ilusa que solo estuvo viviendo de falsas esperanzas.

¿Y ahora qué? No podría verlos como si nada, no podía fingir que todo estaba bien, sobre todo cuando estuvieran viajando de nuevo y estuvieran solo los tres.

_Nock, Nock, Nock _

El llamado a la puerta la distrajo de sus pensamientos, pero no hizo el mas mínimo esfuerzo por levantarse.

_Nock, Nock, Nock _

El sonido se repitió, esta vez más fuerte. De nuevo, ni siquiera parpadeo.

_- ¿Misty? ¿Misty estás allí? El profesor Elm me pidió que te buscara. ¿Misty? _

Si antes se sentía deshecha, ahora estaba en un grado tal que pensaba nunca podría revertir. Escuchar la voz de Ash solo la hería cada vez más. Ella quería gritarle, exigirle que la dejara en paz, incluso decirle toda la verdad, sobre ella y sus sentimientos, que entendiera lo idiota que él era, sin embargo, sabía que todo eso no serviría. Nada cambiaría lo ocurrido.

Se quedó quieta, con los ojos bien abiertos enfocados en identificar la forma de los muebles en la obscuridad, esperando a que Ash se marchara. Un par de minutos transcurrieron y ya no volvió a escuchar ningún otro ruido. Se sintió aliviada pensando que el chico se había retirado, posibilidad que fue rápidamente descartada cuando su pokewatch comenzó a vibrar, emitiendo el característico sonido de una llamada entrante.

_"Demonios"_ Ahora en definitiva no se desharía de él.

- _¡Misty!_ - El chico volvió a llamarla mientras intentaba dar vuelta a la perilla sin conseguir desbaratar el candado que ésta tenía. Seguro él también escuchó el teléfono en el interior y su preocupación se disparó por los cielos con ese simple hecho. - _Misty ¿Me escuchas?_ - De nuevo forcejeó con la puerta.

Realmente no quería verlo, pero sabía que Ash no iba a irse. Por lo menos tenía que decir algo o él no pararía hasta derrumbar toda la pared.

_- ¡Misty! _

- ¡Qué quieres Ketchum! - Gritó, acercándose a la puerta para que él pudiera escucharla mejor.

_- Misty_ - Su tranquilidad con tan solo escuchar a la chica era inmediata y muy perceptible en su voz - _¿Por qué no me contestabas? _

- Estaba durmiendo, por cierto, gracias por despertarme. - Intentaba sonar tranquila aunque su tono era de total fastidio con lo que solo consiguió oírse muy sarcástica.

_- Oh, lo siento yo..._

- ¿Qué quieres? - cada segundo que pasaba se molestaba más y no pudo evitar el ser cortante con el chico

_- Pues yo... Es hora de la cena, solo venía a avisarte para que... _

- No tengo hambre.

_- Oh,_ - Ash parecía desconcertado por la actitud de la chica, sonaba enojada, más especifico, parecía que estaba molesta con él ¿Le había hecho algo malo acaso? Como era eso posible, si ni siquiera la había visto por días – _Entiendo ¿Estás segura? Si te sientes cansada, yo podría traerte algo y... _

- Ya te dije, no tengo hambre, solo... Déjame dormir ¿De acuerdo? - Ella podría ser una persona que aparentaba fortaleza, pero la realidad es que era demasiado sensible, no podría verlo a los ojos y no sentir unas ganas tremendas de llorar, por lo menos quería evitarlo por esa noche. Aún así, no impidió colocar su mano sobre la superficie de madera, barrera que la separaba del chico que amaba, obstáculo que ella misma no iba a quitar.

_- Si eso es lo que quieres…_ - No insistió más, conocía a su mejor amiga y sabía que existían momentos en los que era mejor no molestarla.

- ¡Ash! - Lo volvió a llamar, él chico se acercó de nuevo a la entrada. Misty ni siquiera sabía porqué lo había nombrado, era su corazón el que se negaba a dejarlo ir, pero finalmente era su razón la que tomaba las decisiones - Probablemente mañana temprano continuemos con nuestro viaje, así que, más les vale estar listos.

Pegó suavemente su frente contra la puerta, se sentía como una tonta por retenerlo unos segundos más con algo tan simple, obteniendo solo un _"De acuerdo"_ por parte de Ash, palabras que quiso imaginar le dirigía con un tono de decepción, decepción por no verla, porque la sintiera triste y ausente... Solo estaba actuando como la chica enamorada que era. Fantasear se había convertido en una peligrosa acción que no se podía dar el lujo de hacer de ahora en más.

Una vez que se dejaron de escuchar las pisadas del chico al alejarse, ella volvió sobre sus pasos también, de vuelta a la cama, de vuelta a envolverse con el calor de sus amigos Pokemón, único pilar de fuerza que le impedía hundirse por completo en su tristeza.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El día siguiente comenzó con un vibrante sol resplandeciendo sobre la perfecta mañana. Todo parecía favorecedor para que viajaran sin mayor problema a través de la región. A pesar de las buenas condiciones que traía ese día consigo, Misty seguía sin sentirse bien.

Si, se sentía más repuesta, el haber conciliado un sueño tranquilo y pesado le pareció un gran logro, pero sabía que era tiempo de enfrentar ciertas situaciones que no podía posponer por más tiempo.

Se levantó desde muy temprano, arreglando todo lo necesario para su travesía pensando que tendría que ir a levantar al resto de grupo. Sin duda se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación encontrándose a Ash frente a ella.

Su mirada era desconcertante, con una mezcla de preocupación, llena de alegría por verla. Su puño se había quedado en el aire por su frustrado intento de ser él quien la despertara.

- Estaba a punto de llamarte – Dijo el entrenador alegremente.

- Eso veo. – No sabía que decir, no sentía ganas de hacer toda una conversación con él, no aún. Solo se giró sobre sus talones para recoger sus pertenencias que había dejado prolijamente acomodadas sobre una silla. Además de otra cosa que tenía que llevar con ella, aunque no era precisamente de su propiedad. – Vamos Pikachu. - La chica tomó al mencionado entre sus brazos, regresando hasta el marco de la entrada donde se había quedado Ash y sin dirigirle ni siquiera la mirada, lo pasó de largo.

Esa acción desconcertó al entrenador, aunque rápido se despabiló sacudiendo su cabeza para después salir detrás de la chica.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? – Preguntó dubitativo

- Así es – Respondía solo lo necesario, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. – Eso quise decir con _"Partimos mañana temprano"_

- E… espera. Le aviso a May que se apure y nos vamos ¿De acuerdo? – Esperó por la respuesta de su amiga, pero ella no le dio ninguna. De verdad que no la entendía ¿Por qué de repente la mala actitud? – Pikachu ¿me acompañas? – El ratón eléctrico negó con la cabeza, con un ceño enojado. Eso se estaba volviendo raro para Ash, no solo Misty parecía enojada con él, sino que también su mejor amigo lo miraba con desdén, eso sin mencionar que pasó la noche en la habitación de la pelirroja.

Lo mejor era no hacer un gran escándalo por el momento y se alejó para hacer lo que le había dicho a Misty, con la esperanza de que, una vez reanudado el viaje, todo volviera a la normalidad.

Después de las acostumbradas despedidas con el Profesor Elm, quien no dejó de reiterar su gratitud, volvieron a los caminos de la ciudad. No tardarían en llegar a la estación de tren. Les esperaba un largo viaje de doce horas y luego una larga caminata. Si sus cálculos eran correctos llegarían a su destino antes del anochecer.

- ¿Dónde vamos ahora? – La pregunta por parte de May no se hizo esperar. La pelirroja tampoco tenía ganas de contestarle a ella. Es verdad que la castaña no había hecho nada malo… en teoría. De todas formas Misty sentía un resentimiento hacia ella, una extraña sensación amarga le recorría desde el estomago y se hacía presente en su boca. Envidia quizás, envidia de que May ocupara un lugar en el corazón de Ash…

- Tendrán que esperar hasta que lleguemos para saberlo – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, adelantándose algunos pasos para evitar cualquier otra conversación.

No quería sentirse así, tan dolida, tan furiosa, todo dándole vueltas… Solo que no sabía como empezar a sentirse mejor. Sobre todo cuando una duda la atormentaba y crecía al ver de reojo "y sin querer" la interacción entre Ash y May ¿Qué eran ellos ahora? Por lo que podía juzgar a simple vista, seguían pareciendo solo amigos.

Llegaron a la estación sin mayores complicaciones. Misty decidió sentarse en una banca mientras que Ash y May buscaban algunos bocadillos para el viaje, comenzaba a relajarse, entonces, volvió a suceder.

Volvió a presenciar la misma escena que tantas pesadillas le había creado. No de la misma intensidad como el de la tarde anterior, solo había sido un modesto beso de un par de segundos y de todas formas le dolió. Era el peor suplicio del mundo, prefería caminar sobre vidrios o cualquier otra cosa antes que tener que soportar eso de nuevo.

Sin mas fuerza para seguir viéndolos, dándose cuenta de como ahora se sonreían, corrió la mirada hacia el piso para encontrarse con Pikachu. No se sorprendió por el hecho de verlo aún a su lado, él no quiso separársele en toda la noche, pero si le extrañó la expresión de total y completo enojo en el Pokemón.

Muchas veces Pikachu no entendía a su entrenador, sobre todo en ese momento ¿Cómo es que no se daba cuenta del daño que le provocaba a Misty? ¿Cómo es que era tan increíblemente... Tonto? Si, lo pensaba y no se arrepentía, al contrario se lo reclamaría si pudiera, pero como no podía hablar, tendría que recurrir a otras _formas_ de reprimenda.

Se echó a correr en dirección a Ash, quien esperaba a May fuera de una pequeña tienda de abarrotes y antes de que el jovencito detectara la presencia de Pikachu, éste ya había soltado una potente descarga eléctrica sobre él.

La intensidad era tal, que Ash gritaba a todo pulmón atrayendo la atención de mas de un trasunte en la estación. Cuando se sintió satisfecho con el _castigo_, dejó de emitir el rayo y Ash cayó al piso cual bulto.

- ¡Pikachu! - Apenas si pudo hablar - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Demandó saber, pero solo le bastó un vistazo a las chispeantes mejillas del roedor para darse cuenta que eso aún no terminaba – Pikachu, ¿Tu no irás a…?

- ¡Pika! – Soltó una descarga

- ¡Deja de hacer…!

- ¡Pika! – Soltó una más

- Eso.

Acabando la ardua tarea de casi carbonizar a su entrenador, Pikachu simplemente volvió junto a Misty, quien había presenciado todo, al igual que decenas de personas en el andén.

- Pikachu, - Lo tomó entre sus brazos, acariciándole suavemente las orejas – No tenías que hacer algo como eso – Trataba de mostrar la más seria de las expresiones, haciendo sentir un tanto culpable al pequeño, pero cuando vio una curva tomar camino en los labios de la pelirroja, ensanchándose graciosamente, supo que había hecho lo correcto – Gracias, ahora me siento mejor.

Se levantó de un gracioso salto, encaminándose al tren, los pasajeros ya estaban ocupando el transporte. Pasó de largo a Ash quien a duras penas estaba de pie, haciendo uso de la ayuda de May.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Almond Town. Una pequeña población al sureste de Blacktorn City, edificada sobre un pacífico valle. Su exceso de vegetación crea un clima excepcionalmente fresco; allí, en ese lugar, Aidan había encontrado un perfecto refugio para su único hijo y Misty podía entender que había hecho una excelente elección solo con recorrer las tranquilas calles.

No habría más de 8 mil habitantes en todo el lugar, además, desde su llegada solo se habían encontrado con personas amables y serviciales.

A la pelirroja no le molestaba pasar sus días en aquel lugar, no era para nada a lo que se imaginó que sería su _escondite_. No era un lugar muy cerrado o bajo tierra, ni desprovisto de ventanas o cualquier contacto con el mundo exterior como los que llegó a ver en alguna película de espías. Si, era una casa escondida en el fondo de uno de los tantos callejones que había en toda la ciudad, pero distaba de ser desagradable. De dos pisos, con curiosas molduras de madera blanca enmarcando las ventanas y una simple decoración en colores azules y amarillos en las paredes. Era pequeña, emitía una sensación de confort, como si se tratara de un verdadero hogar.

En definitiva, la consideraba perfecta… A diferencia de Ash.

Desde el día en que se habían instalado en la casa ya estaba sintiéndose ansioso por irse. Esa situación cada vez se le hacía más rara y la supuesta _misión_ la calificaba de inútil si lo único que hacían era estar allí, en esa casa, en ese pueblo que por increíble que parezca, era mas pequeño y callado que su natal Paleta.

Su espíritu viajero era demasiado indomable como para haber pasado toda una semana allí sin ninguna novedad y solo Dios sabía hasta cuando seguirían estancados.

- Y... ¿Cuándo crees que nos iremos de aquí? - En más de una ocasión había preguntado eso a su amiga pelirroja.

- En cuanto me lo indique el profesor Oak - Contestaba ella sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Pero si no has hablado con él en días

- Exacto

Como la odiaba en esas ocasiones que se quería hacer la lista. Bueno, por lo menos ya era un cambio al trato indiferente con el que se dirigía a él los primeros días, además que se alegraba de recuperar a su amigo Pokemón, quien no solo lo electrocutó en la estación, sino también en repetidas ocasiones desde que llegaron a Almond.

No sabía que poke bicho le había picado a Pikachu, mucho menos a Misty, solo esperaba que se terminara pronto, pues su fría actitud, lejos de molestarle, le lastimaba profundamente. Esa gélida mirada, esas palabras tajantes, luego su ausencia. Eran en definitiva las cosas que mas deseaba desaparecer en el mundo.

_- ¡Ash! ¿Qué voy a seguir llamándote hasta que te dignes a venir?_ - May llamaba al chico desde afuera de la ventana de la casa, esperando a que el entrenador por lo menos se dignara a asomar la cabeza. Él lo hizo eventualmente, después de un par de llamados más. - No pongas esa cara, prometiste que iríamos a dar un paseo ¡El clima está increíble!

No contestó nada y salió a su encuentro con la castaña. Ella estaba muy emocionada por el lugar que, en su opinión, lo pequeño no le quitaba lo encantador. Las calles que subían, bajaban y se enredaban por las colinas eran un deleite al recorrer. May pensaba que era encantador. A ella le daba igual quedarse una semana más, dos o lo que fuera, sobre todo porque lograba estar con Ash.

El mágico momento que compartieron en Newbark, ese instante perfecto se había repetido en algunas ocasiones más y se sentiría más feliz al respecto si no fuera por la actitud un tanto apagada de Ash. Parecía... preocupado.

Lo notaba, como todo su rostro se tensaba cada vez que veía pasar a Misty las pocas veces que salía de su habitación para tomar algo rápido de la cocina y notaba como sus ojos cafés se volvían más cálidos cuando conseguía robar de la pelirroja una o dos frases más allá de un simple si o no. Era como si de lo único que estuviera pendiente fuera Misty, ella, la única cosa que importaba en el mundo.

Se preocuparía más por eso, pero el tiempo que pasaba con él le resultaba increíble, además que todas las veces que ella acercaba sus labios a los del entrenador, éstos la recibían con la misma hambre que esa primera vez.

Tal vez solo era que Misty realmente parecía estar ocupada con algo, todo el día metida en el computador... lo que pudiera llegar a tener allí, de cierta forma comenzaba a atraer su atención, muy probablemente lo mismo le ocurría a Ash.

Por el momento trataría de no pensar en ello, ahora, solo le importaría disfrutar de esa vida tranquila y calmada que se estaba desarrollando.

- Wow, realmente no querías dar ese paseo ¿Eh Ash? - May comentó entre risas sentándose en los pequeños escalones que estaban frente a la entrada principal.

- Te lo dije, no sentía ganas de salir. - Se recargó en la pared justo a lado de la chica, mirándola con cierto reproche a lo que ella contestó instantáneamente con un ligero puchero.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Pues entonces por qué viniste, si tanto te molestaba?

- Porque tu me lo pediste, nunca me va a molestar pasar tiempo contigo - Terminó aquella declaración con su encantadora sonrisa, sello característico de Ash Ketchum que ciertamente la hizo sonrojar.

- Ah, con que así son las cosas, entonces no te molestará ver una película conmigo ¿Cierto?

- Para nada - De nuevo sonrió extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y juntos entrar a la casa.

La chiquilla comenzó a buscar lo necesario para la tranquila velada que pasarían frente al televisor sin siquiera molestarse en encender la luz. Una suave frazada, palomitas de maíz, un par de sodas y por supuesto la película, ella iba de un lado a otro recolectando todo mientras que Ash estaba inmóvil mirando directamente a las escaleras, un poco de luz se trasminaba desde la planta alta, más específico de una habitación, la habitación de Misty.

Era la única señal de la presencia de la pelirroja que había visto en días, tal vez era por eso que no podía quitar la mirada de ese simple halo de luz y ciertamente no podía evitar pensar en ella ¿Por qué parecía que lo evadía? No recordaba la última vez que había tenido una larga conversación, es más, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que discutieron como solían hacerlo, con esas tonterías que se decían el uno al otro. Como lo extrañaba.

Así de pronto es que se le ocurrió algo que en un solo instante logró aterrarlo ¿Sería acaso que la estaba perdiendo? ¿Qué ella ya no quería ser su amiga y terminaría marchándose, sin volver a saber más de ella? Sonaba tan horrendo, tan… imposible porque él jamás permitiría semejante cosa.

- ¡Listo! – May exclamó al momento que encendía la luz de la planta baja, la cual se mezcló con el fulgor proveniente del cuarto de Misty, haciéndose parte del todo. – Ya está todo Ash, espero que no te den miedo los thrillers.

Antes que Ash pudiera contestarle, la castaña ya tiraba de su brazo para llevarlo hasta el sillón. Su cuerpo se movía, pero su mirada seguía fijo en la escalera, hasta que la inercia del movimiento lo obligó a desistir. Sin mucha resistencia se dejó abrazar por May cuando la película ya comenzaba, sin embargo, su mente seguía fija en un solo objetivo.

"_Vamos a ser tan buenos amigos como siempre Mist, lo prometo" … _

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Misty se movía con fastidio en la cama, ya no sabía a que posición cambiarse, después de casi seis horas navegando con la _netbook_ todo se le hacía incomodo. Pasó de estar casi acostada con el aparato sobre el pecho a sentarse, acomodando algunas almohadas detrás de su espalda, tratando de poner algo más suave al nivel de su cuello. Un montón de hojas tapizaban su cama y no faltaban las migas de las galletas, único alimento que había probado en toda la tarde.

Un suave quejido escapó de sus labios al teclear algunos nombres o datos en el buscador, sus manos ya no podían más. Era hora de dejarlo y descansar, de todas formas no había conseguido encontrar nueva información, no ese día o el día anterior o el día anterior…

A quien engañaba, no había conseguido encontrar nada sobre el padre de Ash. Quería saber todo sobre él y de lo poco que supo por boca de Delia no era suficiente para desenredar el misterio que ese hombre provocaba.

Suspiró mientras tomaba una de las hojas con la foto de un jovencito con un encabezado en letras más resaltadas **James Clark,** uno de los chicos atacados por Nick. Luego repasó lo que había encontrado sobre él, un chico sumamente atractivo, no podía negarlo, un entrenador rudo que había quedado en buenos lugares en 3 torneos diferentes, dos veces en Kanto uno en Jotho… y no entendía que lo hacía diferente a cualquier otro entrenador alrededor del mundo que hubiera llamado la atención del loco de Nick.

Dejó caer todo su peso sobre los almohadones que había provisto como un respaldo temporal mientras volvía a teclear _Aidan Ketchum_ por enésima vez en la barra del buscador. Más allá de perfiles en redes sociales de adolecentes no había nada significante. Ni siquiera sabía porqué se molestaba en intentarlo. Aidan era un hombre inteligente, eso lo sabía, estaba segura que no iba a dejar pistas que guiara a sus enemigos a su paradero, pero ella no quería encontrarlo, ansiaba más que nada conocer algo de él…

Su mirada se perdió por unos momentos entre los papeles con los archivos de todos los entrenadores agraviados, uno sobre otro, que sin querer habían formado un abanico, solo algunas palabras resaltaban de cada uno de ellos, una en particular que en más de una ocasión se preguntó si era coincidencia o en verdad se trataba de una pieza importante: ese apellido. Clark.

La inquietaba, la llamaba…

- Podría ser. – Su propio murmullo la despabiló y escribió con renovadas fuerzas, siempre estuvo segura de que no se trataba de una coincidencia. ¿Acaso de _eso_ se trataba?

Volvió a colocarse sobre la barra del buscador, pero esta vez escribió algo diferente en ella: Aidan Clark.

Al principio parecía que las cosas no cambiarían, un par de perfiles con chicos de ese nombre aparecieron encabezando la respuesta de búsqueda, aunque una consulta más concreta, una esperanza de desenmarañar un poco el misterio se encontraba al final de la primera página.

_Instituto de Estudios avanzados Pokemón_

_Maestría en Problemas especiales de nutrición _

_Egresados_

Una lista de no más de quince nombres se desplegaban en la sencilla pagina web, entre ellos un Aidan Clark. Podría ser cualquier persona, excepto que había otro nombre que también le resultaba bastante familiar: Nick Helder.

Se sintió sorprendida y un poco tonta al pensar que Delia no hubiera pensado algo tan simple para no despertar dudas acerca de su hijo si éste llevara el apellido de su padre. Ketchum podía ser el nombre de soltera o hasta un invento que lo liberaría de su destino.

Eso le daba una perspectiva diferente del panorama, además de saber que Nick no solo trabajó con él, sino que también estudiaron juntos.

La página no tenía muchos más detalles sobre, esa clase o porqué esa página no había sufrido alteraciones a través de los años.

Solo algunos datos más como el nombre del Profesor que la impartía, un Doctor experto en la materia: Rowland H…

_- Buenas noches May. _

_- Buenas noches Ash._

Las voces de los chicos y sus pisadas por el pasillo distrajeron su vista de la pantalla. Esperó hasta escuchar las puertas cerrándose dando fin a las interrupciones para continuar leyendo. Una vez que se sintió sola de nuevo, levantó un poco la pantalla. No encontraba la parte en la que se había quedado, la buscaba con la mirada, estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que hacía como para percatarse que, su puerta entreabierta era empujada suavemente hasta revelar al intruso que perturbaba su investigación.

- ¿Misty? - Su voz era suave como una canción de cuna, de todas maneras sobresaltó a la chica, que en un segundo había cerrado su Netbook y comenzaba a recolectar las hojas a puños, escondiendo la información que éstas contenían.

- ¡Ash! - Lo regañó mientras guardaba los folders desordenados en un cajón - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada, es solo que vi la luz prendida y me preguntaba que estabas haciendo... - Se acercó dos pasos, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro un tanto molesto de la pelirroja - No quise asustarte, de veras.

Transcurrió el tiempo, segundos en los que Ash se negaba a retirarse, mientras que Misty intentaba deducir que hacer. Estaba un tanto sobresaltada con la intromisión y le preocupaba sobre todo la vestimenta tan escasa y vergonzosa que traía puesta. Una camiseta blanca grande que tapaba todo hasta sus muslos sin rendirle honor a su entallada figura, nada realmente bochornoso en ello, excepto que la prenda había pertenecido al chico que tenía en frente. Luego, su muy corto short afelpado amarillo, la hacía sentir como una niña, algo no muy importante si se encontraba a solas, ciertamente no esperaba ver a nadie esa noche.

Además, estaba todo el asunto de su más reciente descubrimiento. Se preguntaba si Ash sabría algo al respecto. Lo más seguro es que no, en su mente seguía preguntándose como reaccionaría él con información tan reveladora. Lo miró con detenimiento su rostro, sus ojos almendrados, todo tan similar a Delia, con el mismo apellido de ella ¿Acaso Ash no tenía nada parecido a Aidan? Tal vez, no tendría la misma química en su sangre y Ash no tendría que esconderse...

- Es mejor que me vaya, - De pronto habló Ash con evidente incomodidad ante la mirada perspicaz de su amiga.

- N.. No - finalmente dijo Misty, sacudiendo la cabeza para disipar sus ideas - No es necesario. Es decir...

No estaba segura que responder, no había hablado con Ash en días y de repente quería tener una larga conversación con él. Mentiría si no aceptaba que sentía mucha curiosidad por los secretos que el chico guardaba con respecto al tema que comenzaba a obsesionarla: Su padre. Claro, no podía simplemente preguntarle por él ¿O si?

- ¿Misty? ¿Te pasa algo? - Se preocupó cuando le habló por tercera vez sin que ella le respondiera nada, solo lo miraba como hipnotizada.

- No me pasa nada es solo que... - Bajó una pierna de la cama apoyando sus puños sobre el borde de su camiseta.

_"No Misty, no puedes preguntarle eso"_ Se desataba una batalla entre su curiosidad y su conciencia _"No puedes preguntarle algo así de personal de la nada... A menos que..." _

- ¿Estás segura? - Volvió a preguntar el chico.

- No, no es nada es solo... Yo estaba pensando... En mis padres.

Acababa de mencionarlo y ya se sentía mal consigo misma, ¿Era demasiado extremista usar a sus padres como excusa? Probablemente si, pero tenía que intentarlo.

- Perdón, no debí mencionar nada - Quiso retirar su afirmación al notar que el entrenador seguía callado, parado en el umbral

- Es por... ¿Algo en especial? - Finalmente contestó mientras caminaba el corto trayecto hasta la cama, tomando asiento en el colchón justo frente a Misty.

- N.. no realmente.

Ahora si que sentía remordimiento, Ash estaba allí sentado junto a ella tratando de reconfortarla de un mal que realmente no sentía. Desvió la mirada avergonzada, pero Ash confundió eso con nostalgia. Él no se movería hasta asegurarse que Misty se sintiera bien.

- ¿Hay algo que te hizo pensar en ellos?

- No, es solo… Es solo que, traté recordar algo sobre ellos ¿Sabes? Sus caras, sus risas o su voz… Y ahora es que me doy cuenta que ya casi no queda nada de eso en mi memoria. – Al menos esa parte era verdad, muchas veces sentía eso, sin planearlo de esa manera, estaba abriendo su corazón frente a Ash.

- Entiendo… - Buscó la forma más correcta de reanimar a la chica, darle verdaderas palabras de consuelo… No encontró nada.

Solo se quedaron en silencio, cada uno mirando en direcciones diferentes, al contrario de Ash, Misty si sabía que decir, pero no estaba segura de expresarlo.

- Ash ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Finalmente se animó a decir en voz muy baja, temerosa de una negativa.

- Seguro

- Tu emmm, Ash tu… - Nuevamente jugueteaba nerviosa con las esquinas de su camiseta, pero lo mano del chico detuvo sus ansiosos movimientos.

- Puedes preguntarme lo que sea Mist.

- Esta bien. ¿Alguna vez, piensas de esta misma manera? – Ash la miró sin comprender - Quiero decir ¿Alguna vez piensas en tu padre? ¿En como era o cómo sería ahora?

La pregunta lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. Alejó la mano de las de su amiga y así, en silencio se dirigió a la puerta. Misty sintió como su mundo se venía abajo. No solo había quedado con sus dudas, sino que había ofendido a Ash. O eso pensó hasta que escuchó un muy ligero click. La puerta se había cerrado por completo, pero Ash no había salido de la habitación. Con pasos lentos se dirigió de vuelta a ella, ocupando el mismo lugar en el que estuvo antes, junto a ella. Sus ojos muy fijos en Misty.

- Todo el tiempo – Contestó suavemente. Era notoria la aflicción de las que iban cargadas aquellas palabras. – Pienso, en como habría sido mi vida si él me hubiera aconsejado en ciertas cosas ¿Sabes? Sobre todo cuando comencé mi viaje, no dejaba de pensar en que todo hubiera sido más fácil si lo tuviera cerca…

- ¿Tu… no lo recuerdas? – Era obvio que sabía la respuesta, solo que no podía delatar las verdades que ella ya dominaba.

- Yo… nunca lo conocí. Ni siquiera sé cual sea su nombre – Su dolor era cada vez más palpable y tan real como el aire que respiraban. A partir de ese momento a Misty no le importó recolectar más información o tratar de armar el rompecabezas que era Aidan Clark, lo único que deseó con todas sus fuerzas, era reconfortar al chico que tanto amaba.

- ¿Nunca le preguntaste a tu madre por él?

- Un par de veces, cuando era muy pequeño. Todos los niños que conocía tenían a su padre y lógicamente yo quise saber del mío. No era mucho lo que ella me dijo, pero nunca nada específico, solo que era un buen hombre, un gran entrenador Pokemón. Después de un par de veces yo simplemente… dejé de preguntar

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi mamá, ella siempre que hablaba de él tenía esta expresión, como si de verdad le doliera el siquiera recordarlo y yo no quise causarle eso nunca más. – Ash ya no miraba más a su amiga sino a la nada concentrada en un punto lejano, en sus más antiguos recuerdos. – Alguna vez ella lo mencionaba sin que yo lo provocara y entonces lo decía con tanta alegría, eso pasó el día que dejé pueblo Paleta. _"Eres el orgullo de su vida" _Esas fueron sus palabras exactas y siempre me imagino si será verdad. Si él estará en alguna parte de este mundo, pensando en mi y si de… verdad… él… - Cada vez se le complicaba más y más la capacidad de hablar conforme sentía un gran bulto obstruyendo su garganta, sentía como toda esa frustración se acumulaba en sus puños y trataba de mantenerla al margen, apretándolos fuertemente, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Cuando más sentía que se quebraba en pedazos, fue ahora Ash quien sintió la calidez de una pequeña mano sobre sus rígidos puños y se vio obligado a voltear para encontrarse con la más tibia sonrisa, con los ojos del color de la turquesa, esos que siempre le hacían sentirse bien.

- Yo si lo creo Ash – Misty acomodó sus manos sobre las de Ash, acercándose lo más que pudo a él – Yo si creo que tu padre está en alguna parte del mundo, pensando en lo afortunado que es en tener un hijo tan grandioso como tu.

- Gracias Mist – Un poco más repuesto logró decir esas dos palabras que tanta paz le otorgaban, Misty siempre tenía ese efecto sobre él.

- Estoy segura, que algún día lo conocerás y cuando lo hagas, él mismo te dirá lo orgulloso que se siente de todo lo que has conseguido – De nuevo le sonrió – Aun cuando hayas intentado pelear contra un pidgeotto usando un caterpie, estoy muy segura que…

- ¡Ey! – Si pensarlo mucho le dio un pequeño empujón tirándola de espaladas sobre el colchón a lo que ella solo contestó con carcajadas – Un error de novato lo puede tener cualquiera.

- No te discuto que fuiste el peor novato de la historia.

- Seguro que algún día te cansarás de decir eso.

- ¡Claro que no! Es muy gracioso.

- ¿Ah si? Pagarás por eso.

Sin darle tiempo a Misty de contra atacar se lanzó sobre ella para ejercer su más gran embate de cosquillas, la chica intentaba liberarse pataleando, poniendo sus manos sobre su estomago para evitar ser torturada más de la cuenta hasta que encontró el punto débil del chico, justo debajo de las costillas y se defendió, Ash no tardó en exigir clemencia.

- ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! – Gritó entre risas dejándose caer a lado de su amiga, quien seguía riendo al igual que él – No es justo, sabes como vencerme.

- Sé muchas cosas de ti Ash.

Así se quedaron, por largo tiempo, uno junto al otro, con las manos entrelazadas y el alma tranquila. Misty sentía que el dolor de días pasados se desvanecía, porque al final de cuentas ella si tenía un lazo con Ash, uno muy poderoso que los unía para siempre, que los hacía parte de un solo espíritu, un ser divino, puro y completo.

Misty sabía que, por perpetuar la existencia de ese lazo, haría lo que fuera necesario.

* * *

_Si, yo sé que no hubo nada de acción pero eso poco a poco irá surgiendo, digamos que este capitulo marca una nueva etapa en el fic, una que espero soporten conmigo y no me quieran matar, creo que ya se ve un poco más los sentimientos de Ash... y ya no les voy a decir más, excepto que lean y que tengan paciencia. _

_Canciones que inspiraron este fic **No one Here** de The 88 y **You Don't Know How lucky you are** de Keaton Henson, hay otra pero seguro insipira más caps, así que se las pongo después jajaja_

_**ElphabaLii**. Misty no me hizo nada y aunque no me crean, no sabes como he sufrido con este cap en especial. Si lo más lógico es que Misty dejara a Ash y q May se hiciera cargo pero como podrás ver, tal cosa no sucederá, espero que sigas leyendo a pesar de todo. Gracias por tu apoyo. _

_**MayHimemiya. **Si, al principio, cuando pensé esta historia nunca me imaginé que sería tan dificil escribir esto, entiendo a la perfección porque quieran matarme jajaja y por enésima vez: no disfruto haciéndolas sufrir y mucho menos a Misty, aunque antes de que pase lo "bueno" falta algo de tiempo, no se exactamente cuantos caps, pero si unos cuantos. _

_**naliaseleniti** Emmmm pues dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual ;) Sobre Misty/Ash a este punto de la historia no he querido revelar mucho lo que Ash siente, pero creo que cada vez va siendo más obvio aunque no lo noten y solo vean el advanced XD la compensación llegará en su momento, solo espero que tengan paciencia. _

_**Red20.** Me gusta que seas analítico y obviamente que dejo algunas pistas y que las puedas notar significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo ;) Yo tambien siempre he pensado que Ash es igual a su madre y en definitiva los resultados que den del reconocimiento no van a ser exactos por ahora y Misty sigue muy decididda a ayudar a Ash ;) _

_ **Mistyket** A la otra tienes permiso de gritarme todo lo que quieras jajaja. Otra vez la acción brilló por su ausencia, pero llegará en su momento. Emmmm, pues no está ocultando sus sentimientos o eso creo, todo eso se irá desarrollando conforme avance la trama, pero en definitiva Ash si ha notado la "ausencia" de Misty y creo q eso ya es algo jaja. Gracias por no quererme matar O_O y se que me harás miles de preguntas por chat so... allí nos vemos _

_**Suki90** Creo que no lo pudiste decir mejor: Ash es idiota y ese es el eje de esta historia XD, sé que quieren saber lo más pronto posible que es lo que va a pasar y juro que escribo lo más rápido posible :) _

_**snow225. **Feliz cumple atrasado! n_n me hubieras dicho antes y esto estaba para tu cumple pero está bien, me apuré lo más que pudo y aquí está el nuevo cap. Yo también sé exactamente lo que es estar en el lugar de Misty y espero no aventarte tantas pedradas XD que este tipo de situaciones suelen ser muy similares. Gracias por tu comentario sobre el advanced, esa era la intención. _

_ **Lola S. Austen. **Sin querer ya pasó el mes jaja. Gracias por tu comprención y apoyo en cuanto aguantar tanta cursilería advanced, sé que no es fácil y espero que este cap resuelva algunas de las dudas que tenías. _

_Gracias por los dos reviews, agradezco enormemente tu opinión _

_**SirenaMisty** Jajaja la memoria a veces no es una fiel compañera, veo que la escena advanced cumplió su cometido y si, creo que Ash en algun momento entenderá que la está regando XD _

_**Guest.** Bueno espero que la trama siga siendo de tu agrado, Misty no puede dejar a Ash aunque por el momento sea un tarado jajaja_


	10. Todo Cambia ¿O Sigue Igual?

_UUUUff! Y que el trabajo y los deberes han retrasado unas horas más lo que de por si ya va retrasado jaja, pero aquí estamos para las actualizaciones y falta una más, esta es mi parte favorita de mi cumpleaños, preparar estas actualizaciones para que las disfruten ^_^ _

**Capítulo X. Todo Cambia ¿O Sigue Igual?**

- Vamos Pikachu, no debemos estar muy lejos.

El entrenador verificó en el especial artefacto en su muñeca si de verdad iba siguiendo bien las instrucciones dadas por ese confiable sitio de mapas. Ya no estaba tan seguro, pues llevaba 40 minutos caminando por un sendero que teóricamente y en poco tiempo lo conduciría hasta su destino.

¡Ah, la tecnología! Supuestamente existía para facilitarle la vida y él no estaba seguro siquiera de entenderla.

- ¡Pika Pika! - Recriminó el Pokemón enfadado al sentir que, de nueva cuenta su amigo había fallado en esa simple tarea cartográfica. ¿Cómo habían viajado tanto sin caer de un barranco? Era todo un misterio.

- ¡Espera! Estoy tratando de ver nuestra ubicación.

Movió un par de funciones en el pokewatch que proyectó un holograma tridimensional del mapa que estaba siguiendo.

- A ver, aquí esta el pueblo y hacía el noroeste está el lugar que buscamos, solo había que caminar por aquí...

- ¡Pi Pika Pika!

- ¡No nos perdimos! Solo... nos desviamos, ¡Es muy diferente!

Pikachu se golpeó la sien con su pata. Era inaudito, como poseyendo la más alta tecnología, a su amigo le siguiera pasando lo mismo de siempre. Ash ignoró la cara de decepción del Pokemón para intentar concentrarse en buscar una salida de ese pequeño bosque que representaba un obstáculo en su actual misión.

De nueva cuenta, trataba de adivinar su real ubicación haciendo uso del bendito aparato, mientras que una reprochadora mirada era ejercida por su compañero de aventuras.

Cada quien estaba en lo suyo cuando no muy lejos de allí se comenzó a escuchar un leve llanto.

Las orejas de Pikachu se retorcieron un poco al percibir el lamento y en seguida comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada. Ash tardó un poco más en distinguirlo, pero cuando lo hubo escuchado igual se fue acercando a los arbustos en la dirección que sentía que el sonido era más fuerte.

- ¡Pi! - Finalmente fue el roedor el que encontró la fuente del sollozo, dirigiéndose a ella para acudir en su auxilio.

No fue muy lejos de donde Ash se encontraba. En medio de las ramas y los arbustos estaba una niña pequeña, tal vez no sobrepasaba los seis años, sentada en el suelo, con la cara oculta entre sus rodillas. Su dorado cabello alborotado alrededor de sus brazos era lo único que se distinguía.

- ¿Pika? - Preguntó el Pokemón afligido, acercándose a la infanta para tratar de averiguar cual era el motivo de su llanto. La niña levantó ligeramente la cara cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más, lo cual no había ocurrido en mucho tiempo.

- Ho... Hola pequeño - Dijo con voz baja limpiando una lágrima de la esquina de sus enormes ojos azules. Pikachu se acercó lentamente para no asustarla y en cuanto estuvo frente a ella comenzó a lamer los dedos de la chiquilla. Al juguetear con el Pokemón rápidamente olvidó su llanto y enseguida lo cambió por risas.

- Veo que ya hiciste una nueva amiga, ¿No Pikachu? - Ash se detuvo a una distancia considerable con el mismo objetivo de no espantar a la niña; ella solo lo vio fijamente sin saber si se trataba de un peligro o si era la ayuda que había necesitado por angustiosos minutos.

- No tienes que temer, soy Ash, un entrenador y si lo necesitas yo podría ayudarte, claro junto con Pikachu.

- ¡Pika!

La sonrisa amable que le dedicaba el joven sumada a esa simple presentación, terminaron por ganarse su confianza. Con un poco de entumecimiento en las piernas se levantó aun sujetando a Pikachu entre sus brazos, sacudió la tierra de su vestido celeste y se acercó al adolescente.

- ¿Puedes decirme por qué lloras...? - hizo una pausa como indicando a la niña que ahora era su turno de presentarse. Ella entendió la orden y respondió aún con cierta timidez.

- Grace, mi nombre es Grace.

- Es muy bonito, ahora ¿Podrías decirme que te ocurre, Grace?

- Yo... Yo, lo que pasa es que quise tomar unas cuantas flores del campo que está allá y me perdí... Y ahora no sé como volver... Y... - De nuevo su voz fue interrumpida por sus constantes lágrimas que iban acompañadas de sonoros sollozos.

- Oh, no te preocupes, - Dijo Ash amablemente - Yo te llevaré al... Espera ¿Dijiste campo de flores?

- Ajá - contestó Grace limpiándose el rostro una vez más.

- ¿Está muy lejos de aquí?

- No, está pasando esos árboles, colina abajo...

- ¡Perfecto! Exclamó él emocionado. Sin darle oportunidad a la niña de preguntarle nada más, ya la había tomado de la mano haciéndola que lo siguiese por el camino que ella misma había señalado.

En poco tiempo estaban en el lugar que Ash había buscado toda la mañana. Una basta extensión de sencillas flores blancas y unas pequeñas en amarillo decoraban el verde lienzo del bosque. Sonrió al verlas, como si hubiera hecho el más grande hallazgo de su vida, pero no solo se detuvo a admirarlas, sino que corrió entre ellas para escoger las mejores, comenzando a recolectarlas.

A su pequeña acompañante le pareció por demás extraño. ¿Se suponía que a los niños le gustaban ese tipo de cosas? Tenía entendido que no. Lo observó atónita sin estar segura si realmente podía confiar en ese extraño muchacho.

Después de que quedara satisfecho con su elección, Ash regresó junto a la niña llevando entre sus manos un bonito, pero improvisado bouquet.

- Creo que se ve muy bien ¿No crees? - preguntó a Grace que seguía sus movimientos con cierta curiosidad y solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente. - Bien, creo que ahora podemos regresar al pueblo. Yo te ayudaré a encontrar a tu familia.

Sin decir nada comenzaron a andar; la felicidad en el rostro de Ash era desmesurada para lo que había adquirido esa tarde, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la pequeña

- ¿Acaso viniste al bosque esperando encontrar esas flores? - con la inocencia propia de su edad se atrevió a preguntar por el motivo.

- Si, - contestó el entrenador manteniendo los ojos cerrados y el ramo muy cerca de su pecho. - Llegué a pensar que no las hallaría.

- Y ¿Por qué eran tan importantes? Solo son flores.

- Pues... Las necesito para... Mmmm... Algo y... - Pikachu lo miraba con curiosidad, hasta ese momento es que se había preguntado lo mismo que la niña, la diferencia radicaba en que con solo el comportamiento nervioso del chico, Grace ya había deducido la razón.

- ¡Ya sé! - Gritó emocionada al momento que juntaba sus palmas generando un estruendoso aplauso - Se trata de una chica ¿No es cierto?

- Bueno... - Ash se sintió avergonzado de ser descubierto y solo se puso rojo otorgándole la razón a Grace, quien se emocionó todavía más.

- ¡Lo sabía! - Gritó exaltada. - Es por qué te vas a declarar ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto? - De un momento a otro comenzó a brincar alrededor del chico que no había emitido sonido alguno, pero no era necesario, su actitud tímida y el tono rojizo intenso en toda su piel gritaban esa gran verdad: Ash estaba a punto de hacer oficial su noviazgo con May.

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas en ese pueblo. Admitía que no era de su agrado esa vida sedentaria a la que se veía atado, pero no podía mentir, habían sido los mejores días de toda su vida. May llenaba de alegría cada momento.

Después de una decena de películas románticas (que solo Arceus sabía porqué Misty disfrutaba ver), había caído en cuenta de que le hacía falta con May: una propuesta, un momento apasionado entre ambos donde le pudiera expresar lo mucho que la quería y deseaba que fuera su chica... De acuerdo, tenía que dejar esa películas porque realmente le estaban afectando el cerebro al pensar tantas cursilerías, pero eso era lo que en verdad quería.

- ¡Ah! ¡Apuesto a que dirá que si! Y se emocionará. - Grace seguía fantaseando con toda esa situación. Estando acostumbrada a tantas historias de amor en sus filmes y libros infantiles, no podía evitar estar sobreexcitada - ¿Es bonita?

- ¿Ah?

- ¡La chica! ¿Es linda? - Insistió con su pregunta mostrando sus ojos grandes con actitud soñadora.

- Claro que lo es - Finalmente contestó Ash con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y ella se preocupa mucho por ti? ¿Te quiere?

- Pues... - él no podía afirmar tal cosa, aunque todo indicaba que así era. May parecía muy feliz a su lado - Supongo que si.

- ¡Tal vez seas lo más importante en su vida! Estoy segura de eso y tu la quieres mucho ¿Verdad?

Ash prácticamente había detenido sus pasos y miraba horrorizado a la pequeña que no dejaba de hacerle todo tipo de preguntas personales, era demasiado perspicaz para ser solo una niña. Esperaba que ella pasara a otra pregunta o se olvidara de todo el asunto, pero muy al contrario, ella también se detuvo, manteniendo sus pequeños puños, cerrados frente a ella y sin parpadear. Todo su cuerpo pendiente de la respuesta del chico.

- Bueno yo…

- ¿Es amor? ¿Lo es?

- Supongo que s…

Arrastraba las palabras lo más que pudo hasta que ya no tuvo que verse en la penosa necesidad de esconderle sus sentimientos a esa niña que no hace mucho era solo una desconocida. Una tercera voz apareció por sobre los sonidos propios de la naturaleza. Una que le resultaba muy familiar, sobre todo por el tono enojado que solía utilizar el noventa por ciento del tiempo que decía su nombre. Estaba siendo llamado a gritos por todo el bosque y su reacción distaba mucho de que quisiera que lo encontrasen.

Con una señal de su dedo sobre su boca le indicó a Grace que guardara silencio. Con extrema cautela se fue acercando al lugar de donde provenían los llamados. No tardó en distinguir a la jovencita que con el ceño fruncido, usando sus manos como amplificadores de sonido, continuaba llamándolo una y otra vez. Tenía que admitirlo, le encantaba provocarla de esa manera, así que, continuando con ese juego se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, arrastrando a su pequeña acompañante, quien no entendía porqué se escondían, pero no hizo nada para que fueran descubiertos, solo se limitó a observar.

A ver las facciones del chico llenarse de felicidad conforme pasaba los minutos y Ash no quitaba la vista de la bella joven, a notar como su boca dejaba de ser una línea para convertirse en una curva perfecta. Para Grace no había duda alguna: él amaba a esa chica.

Estaba apunto de abrir la boca y señalar lo obvio cuando el entrenador de nueva cuenta volteó hacia ella entregándole el ramo de flores, indicándole con un montón de señas que aguardara allí en ese escondite mientras él comenzaba a arrastrarse, agacharse, escondiéndose tras árboles que no eran más gruesos que su cuerpo y haciendo demás peripecias para acercarse a la chica sin que ésta se diera cuenta de su presencia hasta que…

- ¡EY MISTY! – Gritó Ash con todas sus fuerzas rodeando a la mencionada por la cintura lo que evitó que saliera disparada por el susto, o peor, que sus temibles puños aterrizaran certeramente sobre él.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Estás loco o qué?!

- ¿Yo? No ¿Qué hice? – Fingía ignorancia de sus actos aunque su infantil risa lo delataba.

- ¡Bien que lo sabes! – Golpeó con el revés de su mano en el hombro del chico – ¡Casi me matas del susto!

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que estuvieras acechándome por el bosque, yo solo me defendí…

- ¿Acechando? Te estaba buscando, comenzaba a preocuparme porque no regresabas

- Por eso te dejé la nota ¿Qué no la viste?

- ¿En la que dices que venías al bosque? ¿Entonces que crees que hago aquí, Sherlock?

- Si ya sabías donde estaba, entonces no entiendo la preocupación

- Claro, como nunca te has perdido en un bosque, nadie tiene porque preocuparse…

- ¡No me pierdo todo el tiempo!

- No claro que no – Replicó sarcástica cruzándose de brazos, provocando que la ira creciera en él

- Soy capaz de caminar solo por el bosque sin ayuda de nadie.

- ¿Seguro? No será acaso que… ¿Ya estuvieras perdido antes de que llegara?

- Bueno no justo en este momento, pero creo que… - Jugueteaba con sus dedos susurrando sus palabras, para total diversión de la pelirroja.

- ¡Lo estabas!

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Admítelo!

- ¡No tengo por qué soportar este tipo de cosas! ¿Qué no te cansas de ser tan molesta?

- ¡Ay por favor! Te comportas como un niño huyendo de casa y luego…

Ambos adolecentes estaban demasiado concentrados en tratar de ganar una de sus tantas acostumbradas peleas y no repararon en la pequeña que se acercaba a ellos con extrema curiosidad. Parecía que Ash la había olvidado por completo, pero a ella no le importó, solo siguió observándolos por un rato más en compañía de Pikachu que, dado las veces que había presenciado esas riñas, ya no podía dejar de pensarlas de otra forma sino como algo normal.

- Vaya, creo que si siguen pelando así nunca se le declarará – Su genuina preocupación sumándose a la gravedad que tenían sus palabras, pusieron en estado de alerta al Pokemón - ¿Crees que debiéramos separarlos Pikachu? Debo darle las flores al señor Ash y…

- ¡Pi, pika! – Pikachu negaba con su cabeza, sus patas y su rostro que estaba lleno de terror. Entendía porqué Grace creía que Misty era "la chica" de la que hablaban antes, pero no podía dejar que cometiera tal error. Intentaría darse a entender por todos los medios con tal de que la niña no interviniera.

No tuvo que explicarle mucho, con solo su angustioso rostro, Grace fue capaz de captar el mensaje, pero no lo entendía del todo. Si esa linda pelirroja no era la futura novia de Ash ¿Entonces quien lo era? O más importante ¿Por qué tenía que haber otra mujer involucrada? Él parecía muy feliz en esos momentos. Suspiró enojada. A veces simplemente no entendía a los adultos.

Bueno, de todas formas tenía que interrumpirlos, necesitaba regresar a la ciudad lo más pronto posible, había prometido quedarse quieta en el parque y no solo había desobedecido, sino que estaba varada en medio del bosque. Ese par de insensatos adolecentes eran su única esperanza de evitar un castigo.

- … ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan cruel?

- ¡¿Cruel?! Yo te enseñaré lo que…

- ¡EJEM! – Grace exclamó lo más fuerte posible para atraer la atención de ambos, al parecer había resultado perfecto, pues mientras Misty la miraba con curiosidad, en Ash estaba la realización de cómo la había olvidado por completo. – Lamento interrumpir, señor Ash, pero…

- ¡Lo siento Lo siento! Creo que estuviste mucho tiempo tras los arbustos ¿No es así? – A la pequeña rubia no le pareció gracioso ese comentario, solo lo miraba con cierto enojo – De nuevo, no sabes como lo siento.

- Está bien, creo que tenía cosas más importantes de que ocuparse ¿No es así? – No sabían si era el tono pícaro en el que pronunció aquellas palabras o si era la mirada traviesa que pasaba de uno al otro, pero seguro que eso logró avergonzar tanto Ash como a Misty. - Como sea, soy Grace – Se dirigió a la pelirroja extendiéndole la mano – Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita…

- Misty, mi nombre es Misty – La entrenadora se inclinó tomando la graciosa mano de la chica en un saludo amistoso.

- Si, así se llama, pero dudo que su comportamiento sea el de una señorita – Ash murmuró con sus brazos detrás de su nuca en un acto totalmente despreocupado aun ante la presencia de la mirada fulminante de Misty, quien mejor volvió a concentrarse en la niña.

- Y dime Grace ¿Qué hacías con este _amable_ jovencito?

- Oh, estaba perdida, él dijo que me ayudaría a regresar al pueblo.

- ¡Pobre pequeña! – Gritó con exagerada preocupación, tomando a la niña de los hombros y mirándola con ternura - ¿Te ibas a confiar de este despistado?

- ¡Oye! – Replicó Ash ante el sarcástico comentario de su amiga

- ¡Que hubiera sido de ti si yo no hubiera llegado!

- Estaría perfectamente bien, estaba bajo la protección de un competente entrenador que…

- Él también se había perdido ¿Lo sabías? – Ignoró al chico que cada vez estaba más molesto dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta a la niña.

- Lo imaginé – Dijo finalmente Grace para terminar de acabar con la paciencia de Ash, haciendo que Misty soltara una carcajada por ello – No pudo ni encontrar el campo de flores, así que…

- ¿Campo de flores? – La pelirroja interrumpió la explicación – ¿Para que querría Ash?…

Grace sostuvo el pequeño ramillete, colocándolo casi en la nariz de la pelirroja que hasta entonces había reparado en ese colorido arreglo que la niña sostenía en sus manos.

- Éstas, - continuó Grace – Son del señor Ash.

- ¿Viniste acá solo por esto?

- Si bueno…

- ¿Para que rayos las quieres?

No, no podía pasar por el mismo interrogatorio una vez más, mucho menos porque explicarle a Misty sobre sus intenciones de galantería sería por demás humillante. No contaba con que Grace le ahorraría ese trabajo.

- Dijo que las va a usar para pedirle a una linda chica que sea su novia. – Soltó la verdad de pronto y sin mesura.

Misty estaba tan preparada para escuchar aquello como lo estaba para un apocalipsis zombie, sin embargo logró recobrar la postura y solo se levantó del suelo, tratando de no darle tanta importancia a ese asunto.

- Bueno, ya te habías tardado en hacerlo, May es por demás paciente contigo - Miraba para todos lados, evitando a toda costa hacer contacto visual con el chico, que en algún momento de iluminación podría darse cuenta que todo era solo una fachada, pero se trataba de Ash, y no percibiría la falsedad en el estado de ánimo de su amiga ni porque se manifestara físicamente en forma de un letrero gigante señalándolo con luces neón.

- Si bueno, lo voy hacer ahora, así que no te pongas pesada.

- Lo que sigo sin entender es ¿Por qué venir hasta acá por flores? Hay tiendas especializadas en ellas ¿Sabes? Creo que las hacen llamar "florerías"

- ¡Ha! Que graciosa ¿Crees que no lo sé?

- ¿Entonces?

- Tu eres la que siempre dice que las flores de esos lugares a veces están congeladas y pierden su verdadera esencia...

- Cierto, pero...

- Además que nunca te gustan los arreglos que te han obsequiado por que parecen "Tontos y pretenciosos" y que prefieres las que son sencillas, así que...

- Bueno Ash, eso es lo que a mí me gustaría, pero no necesariamente es lo que le gustaría a May

- ¿A no?

- No, no todas las chicas somos iguales ¿Sabes?

- ¿De verdad? - Ash preguntó inocente y Grace no pudo más que reír por la tierna expresión que el chico mantuvo por alargados segundos. Finalmente Ash sacudió su cabeza un tanto molesto al notar como se había convertido en el objeto de burla de una niñita - ¡En lugar de criticar debieras ayudarme, Mist! – Misty no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Esa situación era cada vez más insoportable, ahora tenía que ayudarle a comprar flores... Para May. Como sentía ganas de golpear a Ash, como deseaba que por una vez en su vida se diera cuenta de lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Pero no era el caso y no le quedaría más remedio que ayudarle.

- Esta bien, seguro encontramos algo del agrado de May ¿Qué crees que le pueda gustar?

- Mmm no lo sé, ¿Rosas?

- ¡¿No lo sabes?! ¡Agh!

- ¿Qué? No es algo que las chicas digan muy seguido.

- Claramente no prestas atención...

- Y entonces como supe lo que a ti te gusta si soy tan despistado, ah?

- Golpe de suerte...

La discusión se reanudó de nueva cuenta.

Grace solo se limitó a escuchar los ataques y contra ataques que iban de un lado a otro sin tregua mientras caminaban de vuelta al pueblo. Tenía su mano izquierda extendida hacia la pelirroja que por total instinto la tomó sin parar la pelea ni un segundo.

Grace pasó el ramo de flores a Ash. Al igual que su compañera, seguía inmerso en pensar en una buena respuesta para los insultos recibidos, tanto, que no razonó el haber recibido el ramo, así como tampoco lo hizo al habérselo entregado a Misty en media pelea.

Finalmente Grace extendió la mano derecha al entrenador y éste la tomó sin dejar de burlarse de las expresiones de enojo en el rostro de su amiga... Y así, vinculados por medio de la alegre niña siguieron su camino hasta que fueron visibles las primeras casas, limite entre el bosque y la ciudad.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**- ¡¿Cómo es posible que pasen las semanas y esos inútiles del laboratorio no puedan tener nada aún?! **

Los furiosos gritos se escuchaban en cada uno de los recovecos de la base militar, a pesar de las paredes blindadas y las puertas de metal, la desesperación de Nick era más fuerte que todo eso junto.

Las rabietas del hombre se habían vuelto algo totalmente normal y lejos de asustar a alguien comenzaban a hacerse cansadas, sobre todo para Blake, generalmente convertido en el emisario de la mala noticia día tras día.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que hubieran robado la base de datos que necesitaban, pero eso no había sido suficiente para arrojar algún resultado.

- ¡¿Qué no se supone que son expertos en informática los que están trabajando en este asunto?! - volvió a gritar con la boca llena de rabia, impactado los puños en la mesa frente a él.

- Claro que son expertos - Contestó Blake reacomodándose en la silla, pasando de una mano a otra la manzana que pretendía ser su desayuno esa mañana.

- ¿Entonces?

- Te lo he explicado tanto que me sorprende no lo entiendas todavía, si la base de datos no tiene suficiente información, más tardará en crear...

- Posibles candidatos, si, si, ya lo sé, pero ¿Qué no se supone para eso conseguimos los archivos de Oak y Elm?

- Entre más información más rápido, lo que quiere decir: entre más fotos tuviéramos para alimentar al programa... Los archivos de la liga solo contiene UNA foto de cada entrenador...

- ¿Y qué estos niños no tienen Facebook? fácilmente pueden encontrar 200 de cada uno de ellos.

- Sabes que el problema no son las fotos de los entrenadores, es la de Aidan... O la falta de ellas, mejor dicho, eso sin contar que la única que tenemos no esté en las mejores condiciones.

- ¿Y que sugieres? ¿Qué esperemos con los brazos cruzados?

- Bueno, ya que lo mencionas... - Blake recargó los codos en la mesa manteniendo la mirada fija en Nick. - Estaba pensando en donde podríamos encontrar una cuantas.

- ¿De que hablas? Sabes perfectamente que ya he intentado...

- Cierto, si pudieras tendrías un libro de recortes de tu amado Aidan, - Nick gruñó enojado por las burlas que su superior ejercía sobre él. – Pero nunca has querido molestar al _viejo_ siendo que él podría tener eso y más.

Blake no pronunció otra palabra después de eso y se limitó a morder su manzana; por su parte Nick se había quedado callado, pensativo, estudiando la que podía ser su única alternativa, una que no había querido usar en 16 años y que la verdad esperaba no tener que usar nunca.

- Te dije que nunca fueras allí y si no lo hiciste ¿Entonces tu como sabes qué...?

- Relájate. Es solo una suposición. Por lo que me contaste _él _bien podría ser igual de sentimental que Aidan. Ese tipo de gente suele guardar todo tipo de cursilerías, además ¿No era Aidan como el hijo que siempre quiso? Por lo menos uno del que no se avergonzara claro está.

- No digas estupideces –

- Si no querías que se burlaran de esto, nunca me lo hubieras contado, francamente no me importa toda esa ridícula historia y a mi no me hubiera importado saquear la casa del viejo, pero…

- Si, si. Te lo pedí por una razón, aunque debo admitir que tal vez estés en lo cierto y no tengamos más alternativa que ir… allí.

- Si quieres yo puedo hacerlo.

- No, yo lo haré. Es hora de que el viejo y yo arreglemos ciertos asuntos. – Blake mostró una sonrisa viendo como Nick solo se marchó de su punto de reunión, pensaba si en verdad estaba listo de enfrentar los demonios de su pasado, de la vida que había dejado atrás.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Había ido a esa pequeña población muy seguido, había paseado por las calles tantas veces que se las sabía de memoria y se había parado frente a ese específico callejón solo verificando como seguía inalterable la casa del fondo con las puertas cerradas que le transmitían una sensación de tristeza. Pero esta vez era diferente, porque desde antes de llegar a su acostumbrado lugar de observación, aquella casa mostraba visibles señales de vida.

El humo de la chimenea era apenas el inicio; las ventanas abiertas, el aroma a comida proveniente de la cocina... No había dudas. Estaba habitada.

No sabía como sentirse al respecto. Siempre albergó la esperanza de que así fuera y ahora que estaba ocurriendo, estaba aterrado, porque sabía lo que eso significaba.

Se quedó plantado frente a la puerta, sus dedos jugueteando con la manga de su saco, pasándolos de vez cuando por el nudo de su corbata dorada. Era un día caluroso y comenzaba parecerle aun más bochornoso conforme peleaba con aquella decisión, tal vez la más importante hecha en años: ¿Debía tocar a la puerta? ¿De verdad tenía qué conocerlos? Quería hacerlo, siempre tuvo la sensación de que debía hacerlo... Y al mismo tiempo su mente le gritaba que se detuviera. Así que eso lo dejaba con lo que venía haciendo desde hace ya un rato: observar, ver fijamente esa casa como lo hacía cada vez que paseaba por Almond, de esa misma manera que le resultaba tan familiar aunque ahora hubiera un mundo de diferencia.

Dos pasos para atrás, uno adelante y así continuaba con su indecisión. Debía irse, por lo que había prometido, por lo que había jurado proteger, por su familia, pero sobre todo por el cariño especial que sentía por ese muchacho que nunca había conocido. Tenía que marcharse ya.

Se dio la vuelta tan apresuradamente que no notó a la persona que se acercaba y que debido a la notable diferencia de estaturas no alcanzó a ver sino hasta que la había arrollado por completo.

Un quejido de molestia y el sonido de diferentes objetos siendo tirados al suelo por la colisión entre ambos, fue lo que resonó por todo el callejón.

- ¡Oh, rayos! - La agredida parecía más interesada en recoger las compras del día que ahora estaba regadas en el piso, más que en enfrentar a su agresor - Eso me pasa por dejar todo a ultimo momento, nada más hecho a perder todo y... ¡Demonios! Esto ya se arruinó... - Murmuraba enojada para si, al momento que recogía un contenedor de plástico repleto de fresas, unas cuantas habían sido deformadas con la caída.

El hombre se había mantenido de pie por un rato sin saber porqué seguía allí en lugar de haber aprovechado la confusión para escapar... Tal vez solo era que estaba consiente del lío que había causado o quizás… quizás se quedó por algo más.

- Perdóneme señorita, - Su gruesa voz llamó la atención de la castaña y paró en seco sus murmullos para observarlo - No quise ocasionarle problemas, permítame ayudarle.

- E... Esta bien, no se preocupe, no hubo mayores daños... - Ella contestó alegre, recibiendo las cosas que recolectaba aquel extraño.

Juntos, en poco tiempo habían vuelto a poner todos los objetos en las bolsas de supermercado y se encontraban de pie una vez más.

- De nuevo, mil disculpas señorita, es solo que no veía por donde iba.

- No hay problema y ahora que lo pienso - volteó en dirección a la puerta del que ahora era su hogar y de nueva cuenta hacía el misterioso señor, que a pesar de su dura expresión le pareció una buena persona - ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Si, me imagino que tal vez venía de la casa y supuse...

- Usted… ¿Vive allí? – preguntó nervioso, de pronto viendo a esa chiquilla como si se tratara de un ánima perdida en medio del limbo y más cuando ella asintió alegremente, sin darle mayor importancia a ese simple hecho. – No, no perdone, solo estaba perdido, ahora si me disculpa… - Dio media vuelta y corrió por lo que quedaba del estrecho camino hasta la avenida principal. La castaña de ojos azules y complexión pequeña no lo siguió, no vio motivos para hacerlo.

Intentaba no recordar a la adolecente, pero no podía evitarlo. De nuevo repasaba los rasgos que ahora se quedaban grabados en su memoria ¿Era ella? Probablemente, o tal vez no.

Castaña, ojos azules… _"¡Demonios!" _Pensó desesperado por olvidar esa imagen, tenía que hacerlo. Como si el viento o los metros recorridos a paso rápido lo ayudaran a lograrlo, comenzó a recorrer calle por calle, alejándose lo más que podía de ese fortuito encuentro hasta que sus pulmones y zapatos formales se lo permitieron.

De pronto recordó sus obligaciones cuando reparó en lo bajo que estaba el sol en esos momentos y que amenazaba con ocultarse en cualquier minuto ya. Debía apurarse si no quería ocasionar algo como… llanto. Si, era lo menos que pasaría si no apresuraba el paso nuevamente.

_- No lo sé Mist, no son exactamente lo que esperaba regalar_

_- Pero que dices ¡Si son hermosas! _

_- No es verdad, se ven… tontas. _

_- Tu te ves tonto y nadie se queja… _

_- ¡Ya en serio Misty! ¿Qué rayos es esto blanco?_

_- Se llaman nardos, contrastan lo rojo de… _

_- ¡¿Y esto qué?! _

_- ¡Es un listón! Deja de verle defectos ¡Se ve bien! _

_- Yo esperaba algo más… _

_- Si bueno, yo esperaba alguien que no se quejara tanto como tu, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida._

La absurda conversación que parecía no estar muy lejos de allí logró llamar su atención y no tanto por los argumentos juveniles y ligeramente graciosos, sino por la infantil risa que los acompañaba, una que conocía bien porque llenaba sus días de dicha.

Volteó y sonrió al ver que no se equivocaba, pero al mismo tiempo se preocupó. ¿Por qué Grace no estaba en donde le pidió que lo esperara? Y más importante aún ¿Qué hacía con un par de jovencitos problemáticos?

- ¡Grace! – Llamó a la pequeña que, seguía con singular alegría los movimientos de la chica pelirroja quien parecía estar ahorcando al joven, un chiquillo de tal vez su misma edad y cuya gorra no dejaba a la vista mucho de su rostro, excepto un ligero tono purpura, producto de la asfixia momentánea que sufría. – ¡Grace! – Lo intentó una vez más cuando ya estaba bastante cerca de ellos. En ese momento la pequeña rubia desvió la mirada del divertido cuadro frente a ella.

- ¡Abuelo! – Exclamó con verdadera alegría y corrió los escasos metros que la separaban del hombre que la recibió tiernamente en la guarida de sus brazos y la arrulló como a un bebé. Ella solo reía, al momento que sin dudarlo colocó una pequeña flor silvestre en la curva de la oreja del hombre, enredándola con algunos de sus plateados cabellos. – Perdóname por no haberte esperado en el parque, justo iba para allá y no me metí en problemas, lo juro, abuelo.

- Está bien, solo… ¿Exactamente como es que terminaste con… - Observó por unos segundos a los ex acompañantes de su nieta. Ahora estaban en una intensa competición de miradas, con alguna que otra infantil muestra de desapruebo - …_Ellos?_

- Oh, es una larga historia, - Suspiró - pero ellos me trajeron hasta aquí ¿No es cierto, chicos? – Grace alzó la voz esperando que fuera suficiente para llamar la atención de ambos entrenadores. Misty fue la primera en darse cuenta de la presencia del hombre que ahora sostenía a la niña. Como ataque final en contra de su amigo, empujó fuertemente a Ash haciéndolo caer para después acercarse al señor y presentarse apropiadamente.

- Siento que haya presenciado todo esto, - Apareció su acostumbrado tono educado y cortés que usaba para ese tipo de situaciones – Nosotros la encontramos cuando estaba perdida, estábamos regresando a donde dijo que encontraríamos a su familia. Supongo que usted es…

- Soy su abuelo y agradezco sus atenciones con mi nieta, déjeme recompensarlos.

- No, no es necesario, fue un placer ayudarle, es una linda niña.

El hombre sonrió al darse cuenta de la bondad de las personas que a veces se encontraba en su camino, y no por nada su nieta llevaba ese nombre, la simpatía que emitía siempre terminaba por atraer cosas buenas a su vida. Era su ángel al que tenía el placer de proteger. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando al fondo de la calle volvió a ver a la castaña que recién había conocido y que deseaba no toparse nunca más.

- Creo que es hora de marcharnos se hace tarde, Despídete Grace – sin darle realmente el tiempo para hacerlo, ella solo agitó su pequeña mano, puesto que su abuelo ya había dado la vuelta, avanzando unos pasos.

- Hasta luego Grace - gritó Misty – y señor… -

- Rowland, - Apenas si se giró lo suficiente para revelarle su nombre casi por compromiso – Siempre estaré en deuda con usted, señorita.

Y sin volver la vista caminó rápidamente para perderse entre la gente. De haberse atrevido a romper con sus propias promesas y hubiera dado aunque fuera un pequeño vistazo, entonces hubiera presenciado el acercamiento que tuvo la castaña que no podía sacarse de la mente y ese jovencito, cuyo rostro no tuvo intenciones de memorizar y apenas olvidó segundos después.

Ambos se habían encontrado a mitad de la calle, ella sonriendo de felicidad cuando recibió de manos del moreno el arreglo de rosas y no tardó en recompensarlo con un beso en los labios.

Un sonrojo aquí, una risa allá. May y Ash se encontraban de nueva cuenta en su propio mundo, ignorando a los transeúntes, quienes tampoco parecían estar interesados en ser testigos de la empalagosa escena. Solo había alguien que los observó por unos minutos, sin saber si algún día se acostumbraría a ello.

Misty se tomó un par de segundos para absorber la imagen y procesarla, para intentar por un breve segundo omitir el rostro de May que se inclinaba para recibir los labios de Ash y así poder imaginarse que era ella y no May a quien Ash besaba.

Un grito de emoción más la repetida afirmación de boca de May solo confirmaban lo que no podía ser cambiado ya. Ash y May eran novios.

Ella había sido cómplice de Ash y esa era la permanente repercusión de su amor silencioso, de su cariño devoto hacia el entrenador.

- Bien Pikachu, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado? - Misty parecía indiferente a la nueva relación que se formaba frente a ella y aunque el Pokemón actuó de la misma manera, restándole importancia, sabía de lo difícil que eso resultaba para su amiga pelirroja.

Ash y May marcharon tomados de la mano rumbo a la casa que compartían, mientras que Misty, con Pikachu en brazos caminó en sentido contrario, a cualquier lugar, a sentarse y ver las primeras estrellas aparecer, eso era lo de menos, lo único que necesitaba la entrenadora era un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera repasar sus dudas una y otra vez, las nuevas preocupaciones que nacían junto con ese noviazgo y lo que más le daba vuelta a la cabeza era una sola pregunta: ¿Qué tanto cambiaría Ash con esto?

Sin saber que la respuesta llegaría apenas dos días después, puesto que seguía siendo el mismo chico despistado e inocente... Que no dejaba de tener un deseo insaciable por la aventura.

- ¡¿Qué cosa dices?! - Gritó derramando su plato de cereal sobre la mesa, cuando Ash le confirmara esa gran verdad.

- Lo que oíste.

- Pero... Pero... Tu no puedes simplemente...

- ¡Estoy aburrido Mist! Y ya no puedo resistir otro monótono día aquí. Mañana me marcho de la ciudad y esa es mi decisión final.

Vaya que Misty tenía razón al pensar que Ash Ketchum nunca cambiaría y que de seguir así, sería imposible seguir protegiéndolo.

* * *

_Y... creo que más de uno me va a matar por lo que está pasando, pero... así es la historia, la verdad no sé que más decirles respecto a lo "advanced" mmmm tengan paciencia, además que estoy revelando antes de tiempo ciertas cosas pero en fin, presiento pokebullyng en mi futuro. _

_Canción que me inspiró en este capitulo** She's Got You High** de Mumm Ra_

_**Suki90.** Eeee no, no me lo habías dicho y aprecio mucho este comentario de tu parte, de verdad trato de transmitir algo con mi escritura y me da gusto saber que si es logrado. De verdad es un largo review, jaja y no sé por donde empezar a contestarlo, solo puedo decir que la historia tiene muchos elementos que poco a poco iré desenredando y que tienes razón sobre el momento que comparten Ash y Misty, yo también me imagino que así sería una relación de pareja entre ellos, solo con un beso al final de sus acostumbradas peleas :3 Dime que piensas de este cap ok?_

_**Lola S.** Austen. Jajaja las descargas eléctricas fue totalmente un regalo para ustedes que leen esta historia, porque creo que más de uno tuvo ganas de matar a Ash :)_

_**Mistyket.** Te digo que May no es mala, no es una bitch ni nada por el estilo, Ash es el idiota XD. Si, sigues esperando la acción y allí va pronto, muy pronto aparecerá :P_

_**SirenaMisty**. Misty conoce muchas cosas sobre Ash... más allá de lo que sucede con su padre ;) y Ash es Ash Ketchum de todas formas jaja o no sería Ash_

_**Red20.** Creo que Pikachu fue el heroe del momento XD, esperaba sorprenderlos con lo del nombre aunque en realidad si era demasiado obvio q su nombre era otro. Es cierto que no he dado detalles de la apariencia fisica del padre y eso tiene una razón de ser, así que... todo a su tiempo._

_**tibetana.** Hola querido lector :) Mil gracias por tu comentario que aunque breve me iluminó el día, espero el día que pueda subir de a mas capitulos, por ahora me es imposible._

_**Guest.** Jaja, tanto así como en guerra no creas ;)_

_**ElphabaLii.** Pikachu rules! O_O Ash tiene un gran corazón y sin duda gran parte de su cariño se lo lleva su gran amiga Misty ;)_

_**May Himemiya.** May no cae de ningun barranco ¡De verdad! Que bueno que el cap fue de tu agrado y te dedicaría este por tu cumple pero igual... me matas porque pues May y Ash... ok de todas formas feliz cumple!_

_**Naliaseleniti.** Como que un capitulo que te ha gustado? Lo demás no te ha gustado T_T oh Dios, tu solo me haces llorar T_T jaja no te creas... Ya tuve parte de mi venganza jajaja O_O_

_**Escorpion.** Gracias por todos tus reviews, me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad a mi fic a pesar de la situación advanced_

_**snow225.** Eeeee que bueno que te gustó tu regalo y eso que creeme me puse a escribir como loca para que quedara el día. Misty será feliz en este fic? Eso está por verse ;)_

_**Mei Dashi.** Te puedes unir al pokebullying, no te preocupes ;) jaja pues poco a poco se ven los verdaderos sentimientos de Ash, espero q no me maten hasta q todo lo advanced pase_


	11. Preludio del Caos

_Ok... mucha presión esta noche para actualizar O_O así que si ven un error perdónenlo por ahora :P Espero que lo disfruten _

**Capítulo XI. Preludio del Caos**

Misty lo miraba perpleja, tan así, que sentía la quijada abierta de más, sin siquiera preocuparse por el lío que había hecho sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cómo qué te vas? ¿Tu no puedes simplemente...? ¿Qué hay de las ordenes del profesor...? - Todos y cada uno de los argumentos y excusas que tuviera para retenerlo, salieron de forma desordenada y sin sentido. Ash de todas formas lograba entenderlo.

- Bueno, si mal no recuerdo eso tiene que ver contigo, no conmigo.

- Entonces... ¿No te importa? Que yo me tenga que quedar aquí. No te importa. - Repitió sus palabras entendiendo por fin lo que significaba ella para Ash: Nada, un estorbo, un obstáculo. El chico pareció notar la repentina depresión en su amiga y en seguida quiso enmendar su error.

- ¡No, no! Vamos Mist, sabes que las cosas no son así

- Pero si lo que estás diciendo me parece muy claro: tu te vas, yo me tengo que quedar y **no te importa. **

- ¡No es eso! ¡No es para nada lo que quise decir! - Las mujeres siempre tenían esa mala costumbre de mal interpretar todo o eso sentía en esos momentos al no saber como evitar que la chica tuviera esa expresión de tristeza. Todo porque él no era bueno para comunicarse - Lo que quise decir es que tal vez pudiera irme por un par de días, después regresaría ¡De verdad Mist! - Ella por fin lo miró aun con algo de tristeza, pero comenzó a sentirse mejor al ver que Ash genuinamente se arrepentía por los malos sentimientos que le provocó, aunque eso no cambiaba su decisión.

- ¿Y no hay forma de que cambies de opinión? - Dijo quedamente con voz dolida - ¿verdad?

- Bueno, no... – los tristes ojos esmeralda reflejaban la injusticia que estaba siendo cometida hacia ella, además Ash se daba cuenta de que en realidad, no la quería dejar - Pero si podría existir una solución diferente...

- ¿Cómo así?

- Pues solo digo... Que si te ausentaras de aquí por unos días, el Profesor Oak no tiene porqué enterarse

- Estás insinuando… ¿Qué desobedezca al profesor? - Estaba más que perpleja de todas las cosas que la mente de Ash era capaz de idear con tal de salirse con la suya - ¡¿Estás loco?!

- ¡No se va a enterar! - Dijo en un tono casi inocente. Misty no quería ni imaginar la de travesuras que su pobre madre tuvo que soportar de su parte. Si así era siendo casi un adulto ¿Cómo habría sido de niño?

- ¿Qué tal si él llama, ah? - Era su último argumento, el cual Ash no tuvo dificultad en refutar

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Si no lo ha hecho en todo un mes.

- Pero... Pero... - No había mas remedio que aceptar la derrota, de lo necio que era Ash no habría forma de hacer que abandonara la idea de _escapar de Almond;_ lo único que restaba era tomar una de las dos opciones.

Dejarlo ir solo - siendo realistas eso incluía a May - No era buena idea. No sabía a ciencia cierta donde podría estar Nick, eso sin contar otras amenazas que estando Ash tan embobado – Si, la presencia de la castaña había ampliado su innata estupidez - lo podían convertir en blanco fácil.

Ir con ellos, era la única opción, solo faltaba resolver cuanto tiempo estarían fuera. Era momento de las negociaciones.

- Bien Ash, saldremos de aquí, _pero_… - Esa última palabra hizo que el chico retuviera el festejo que estaba a punto de hacer - No podemos ausentarnos por mucho.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo no es mucho? - Interrogó Ash, aun manteniendo su pose de triunfo a medio hacer.

- Dos días.

- ¡Eso no es nada!

- ¡¿Cuanto estabas pensando marcharte?!

- Pues nunca pienso en esas cosas... – Al decir aquello, cambió su pose por una pensativa.

- Tu nunca piensas.

- ¡Bien, señorita presiones! 15 días.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es demasiado tiempo! ¿Qué tal 3 días?

- Misty, no juegues.

- ¡Está bien! 5 días

- Mejor una semana y si el profesor llama yo aceptaré las consecuencias...

_"Perfecto"_ Pensó Misty en el buen uso que podría darle a lo que acababa de decir Ash, aunque lo disimuló muy bien ante el expectante chico.

- Esta bien Ash, me parece perfecto.

- ¡Bien! - Ahora si terminó de realizar su festejo, con todo y baile incluido - Iré a avisarle a Pikachu y a May, todo estará preparado para que partamos mañana a primera hora.

Sin más que agregar y contento con el trato que había conseguido, se alejó dejando a Misty sola en la cocina, quien dejó caer todo el cuerpo sobre la silla y después como un signo de total exageración, estampó la cabeza contra la superficie de la mesa. Claro, no recordaba que ésta se encontraba cubierta de leche.

- ¡Arceus! - Exclamó exasperada con las mejillas empapadas aún sin quitar su rostro del liquido - Dame paciencia.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_El otoño comenzaba a hacerse presente en la cuidad siendo muy notorio en el campus de la universidad al estar lleno de frondosos robles que de a poco iban cambiando su color. _

_La escasa cantidad de gente dentro de la Casa de estudios indicaba que las clases no comenzaban aún. Solo unos cuantos alumnos que tuvieron el infortunio de recursar materias durante el pasado verano, se encontraban aun pagando su penitencia. _

_Uno de esos alumnos, un joven rubio y muy delgado caminaba cabizbajo llevando solo un par de hojas de papel en la mano. La vida de un estudiante universitario podía llegar a ser muy estresante, sobre todo cuando no se ha nacido con el don natural para ciertas cosas o eso es lo que a veces pensaba. _

_No se sentía el más brillante ni el más apto, eso provocaba que siempre se llenara la cabeza con la constante duda de si seguir esa carrera había sido solo un fatal error, sobre todo cuando se enfrentaba a obstáculos como ese. _

_Pero él de verdad quería mejorar y la falta de talento la compensaba con mucho esfuerzo, quería salir adelante, titularse, porque sobre todas las cosas deseaba que su padre sintiera verdadero orgullo de él. _

_- ¡Nick! - una voz a su espalda hizo que detuviera su andar y volteara al escuchar su nombre._

_Sonrió ante el llamado de su mejor amigo, a quien no esperaba ver sino hasta el inicio del nuevo curso. Sintió como un poco de su actual depresión se disipaba por el simple hecho de encontrarse con un rostro familiar en ese momento. _

_- Amigo, que gusto verte, yo te hacía divirtiéndote mientras los mortales sufrimos – Comentó risueño mientras el también caminaba para acortar la distancia con su interlocutor que trotaba para poder darle alcance. _

_- Solo vine para verificar que todas esas horas ayudándote a estudiar hayan rendido frutos. – Dijo risueño proporcionándole unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro - ¿Cómo te fue? _

_- Apenas si pasé – Emitió una extraña mueca que intentaba ser sonrisa. _

_- Anímate amigo, pasar es bueno. _

_- Lo sé, es solo que de verdad me esforcé para un mejor resultado. _

_- Ya lo lograrás estoy seguro de eso. _

_- Claro, como tu no tienes que preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas, todo lo pasas con facilidad. Ya hasta debieras graduarte – Intentaba sonar alegre, pero en realidad el éxito de su mejor amigo en las áreas que él solo podía sobrellevar, más de una vez lo hacía sentir insignificante. _

_- No lo creo, aún me queda mucho camino por recorrer, pero… si hay algo que va a cambiar, muy pronto. _

_- ¿Cambiar? ¿Cómo podría… – Solo bastó con ver la enorme sonrisa en su amigo para que Nick entendiera a que se refería - ¿Conseguiste la beca? _

_- ¡Así es! Pasaré los últimos dos semestres en la universidad de Viridian, con los mejores profesores que puedan existir._

_- ¡Me alegro mucho por ti! – Lo decía genuinamente. Sin dudarlo le dio un fraternal abrazo – ¿Cuándo recibiste la respuesta? _

_- Hace un par de días, por eso es que vine hoy, sabía que te encontraría aquí, tenía que contártelo. _

_- Es maravilloso, de verdad… aunque va a ser muy difícil que no estés todos los días… molestándome. _

_- ¡Me voy hasta el próximo semestre, así que todavía no te libras de mi! – Golpeó juguetonamente el hombro de Nick, haciéndolo reír al instante. – Además regresaré para la maestría. _

_- Que bueno, porque de verdad quería que conocieras a mi padre y dado que nos va a impartir una clase, este semestre… _

_- ¡Oh cierto! El profesor de bioquímica. Siempre está muy ocupado que ha sido casi imposible que lo distinga bien. _

_- Dímelo a mi, es mi padre y casi no lo veo… - Como si se tratara de una jugada para contradecirlo, al final del camino y de uno de los edificios de la universidad iba saliendo el hombre en cuestión, respetable maestro de la institución quien terminaba con sus obligaciones del día. – Creo que al fin vas a poder conocerlo. _

_Sin explicarle mucho Nick se dirigió hasta su padre, siendo seguido por su amigo, que en seguida distinguió el parentesco entre los dos hombres. El cabello rubio del profesor que parcialmente comenzaba a ser cubierto con canas, era del mismo tono que el de Nick. Ni que decir de los ojos azules e intensos. Si acaso la diferencia radicaba en que el hombre mayor inspiraba confianza, autoridad al contrario del escuálido y tímido jovencito. _

_- ¡Padre! – Lo llamó Nick obteniendo su atención y sonriendo al instante – ¡Qué bueno encontrarte aquí! _

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo? – replicó de manera seca, apenas si separando la vista de unos papeles que llevaba en la mano para ver de reojo a su hijo._

_- No, solo quería presentarte a un buen amigo, él también será tu alumno en el próximo curso. _

_- ¿De verdad?- cerró el folder más por educación que por interés, para así mirar al extraño. _

_- Si, mucho gusto conocerle Profesor Helder. – extendió la mano para estrecharla con el académico. _

_- Llámeme Rowland, ¿Señor…? _

_- Aidan, Aidan Clark, mucho gusto… _

…

..

.

Aunque el campus de la universidad parecía ser el mismo edificio que existía desde décadas atrás, para Nick muchas cosas habían cambiado. Tanto era diferente a ese día que había asaltado su memoria.

Desde las cosas mas tontas como que en aquella ocasión era otoño y opuestamente ahora se vivía la primavera; o una mera observación, en ese día caminaba por el campus, hoy solo era una figura sombría, observando todo desde un punto alejado bajo un árbol; pero sobre todo, cambiaron los sentimientos que guardaba por los hombres que lo acompañaban aquella vez, puesto que entonces solo sentía cariño, hermandad, confianza... Muy al contrario al odio que albergaba en su corazón, odio por Aidan con esas ganas incontrolables por destruirlo. ¿Y por su padre? Solo le quedaba resentimiento.

_- Buenas tardes profesor Helder._

Escuchó una voz llamar a su padre y en seguida pudo distinguir a lo lejos al mencionado responder al cordial saludo.

Nick estaba seguro que no había cambiado nada. Era obvio que los años habían dejado su huella, que su cabello ya no se parecía al suyo, ahora era un manto blanco sobre su cabeza, pero era el mismo a sus ojos. Era quien lo había rechazado toda su vida y aún lo hacía, ese que prefirió a un extraño sobre su propio hijo... Ese que lo traicionó.

- En verdad es hora de que saldemos cuentas...

Finalmente se convenció a si mismo y antes de perderse entre la gente dio un ultimo vistazo a Rowland Helder.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Aburrición total. No estaba exagerando, lo que estaba experimentando era completamente e irrevocablemente, sin temor a equivocarse: aburrición en su máxima expresión.

Y con facilidad, podía quedarse todo el día a pensar lo mucho de la culpa que se llevaba su amiga pelirroja para que él estuviera así.

Para empezar, había entorpecido sus planes de riesgo y aventura. Un bosque, un lugar cualquiera que fuera bueno para entrenar a ella no le pareció buena idea y tuvo a May de su parte cuando sugirió un lujoso hotel con spa.

_"Yo invito"_ Dijo la pelirroja y en seguida May le dio todo su apoyo.

Se supone que las novias deben estar del lado de sus _amados_ novios. Si, claro.

No había nada que pudiera hacer para detener a las dos féminas. No le quedó otra que resignarse, aunque se arrepintió enseguida cuando descubrió que el famoso hotel no era otro que el Plaza de Blackthorn City... ¡Eso apenas si estaba a unas horas de Almond! Se iría resignado si fuera en un lugar más alejado o al menos una ciudad que no haya visitado en su anterior viaje ¿Pero Blacktorn City? Misty si que estaba siendo bastante estricta en todo ese asunto. Seguro lo hacía porque se sentía mal por desobedecer al profesor Oak, ¡Pero a quien le importaba eso! Habían hecho un trato y aunque en apariencia lo estaba cumpliendo, Ash comenzaba a sospechar que su amiga estaba usando ciertos trucos para no dejarlo simplemente aventurarse, como siempre lo había hecho en viajes pasados.

Porque esa era la única explicación que tenía para que apenas si habían puesto pie en el hotel, Misty sufriera de una _repentina_ enfermedad. Decía sentir mucho dolor en el vientre... Ahora es que se daba cuenta que todo eso bien se pudo tratar de una farsa, sobre todo cuando él sugirió un doctor, ella solo lo tomó por la muñeca.

- No Ash, seguro no es para tanto, pero si no es mucha molestia, ¿Podrías quedarte y hacerme compañía?

¿Y qué se supone que hiciera? No era un monstruo, ni un ser insensible a la dolencia de su mejor amiga, así que se quedó a su lado toda la tarde y hasta muy entrada la noche, viendo _reality shows_, tratando de hacer imitaciones de los tontos fortachones e incluso de las desafortunadas situaciones de las adolescentes, todo con la única intención de reanimarla un poco.

De acuerdo, tenía que admitir que eso había sido medianamente divertido, aunque no era el tipo de entretenimiento que buscaba; sin importar que la imitación de Misty de una villana de telenovela fuera tan graciosa.

No era suficiente, él era un hombre de acción y necesitaba acción... Muy al contrario de lo que ocurrió al día siguiente.

Ash estaba convencido que Misty estaba más que repuesta y que no debía - ni podía - quedarse en cama una tarde más.

- Esta bien Ash, tienes razón - Por alguna extraña razón que él mismo no entendió esa frase sonaba muy bizarra - Creo que tengo ganas de hacer algo y tengo el plan perfecto - Del bolsillo de su short de jean extrajo un folleto - Sugiero que debemos explotar todas las posibilidades que este hotel tiene para ofrecer, sobre todo porque hoy es ¡Noche de casino! - Gritó emocionada contagiando a May.

- Eso no suena como a mucha diversión - Cuestionó el chico que se mantenía escéptico a todo el concepto - Es solo un hotel, no creo que sea _así_ de emocionante.

- Si lo será - Refutó la pelirroja - Habrá juegos de cartas, un show y cocteles...

- ¡Somos menores de edad! No nos dejaran beber nada que no sea soda.

- De todas formas habrá muchas cosas por hacer, May está conmigo ¿Cierto? - La castaña asintió contenta completamente convencida por Misty - ¿Tu qué dices Ash?

De nueva cuenta se vio obligado a aceptar al imponerse las dos contra él... En realidad tres, Pikachu seguía a Misty a donde sea que ordenara, el muy traidor.

Todo apuntaba a que esa noche... Volvería a hastiarse como los días anteriores porque la famosa _Noche de casino_ se trató en realidad de un montón de ancianitas jugando al bingo y a las cartas. ¿Y May? Sin quejarse, puesto que las venció a todas y se llevó su buen botín.

Para él, solo fueron cuatro horas perdidas de su vida, horas tediosas de verdad, tanto que en cuanto llegaron a su suite entró a su habitación y quedó profundamente dormido, terminando así ese espantoso día.

Ahora, en la tarde del tercer día, las cosas no parecían querer mejorar. Llevaba horas en el lobby, solo sentado, de verdad, horas. Se suponía que saldría con May a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Ya hasta allí había bajado sus expectativas de aventura "un simple paseo" con eso se daba por buen servido y por razones que no alcanzaban su entendimiento no podía hacerlo. Se suponía que May solo se estaba cambiando… hace dos horas.

No quería sonar paranoico, pero comenzaba a sospechar que todo se trataba de una conspiración en su contra. De acuerdo, sabía lo ridículo que todo eso sonaba. Sería mejor si se iba él solo para despejar su mente, seguro así se dejaba de pensar tantas tonterías.

- ¡Espera Ash! – Sus intentos de fuga se veían frustrados una vez más, aunque no era May quien lo llamaba sino Misty - ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Ni cuando niño tenía que dar tantas explicaciones de sus actos. Suspiró sonoramente antes de voltear y encarar a su amiga que últimamente parecía carcelera.

- A dar un paseo, estaba esperando a May, pero ya hace rato de eso, así que...

- ¿Bueno, por qué no la esperas un poco más? Seguro que cuando ella despierte querrá...

- ¡¿Despierte?! ¿Eso quiere decir que duerme?

- Pues así es como funciona el sueño...

- ¡Son las 3 de la tarde! Como es que puede dormir tan temprano?

- ¿Hay gente que hace siesta? - Tal vez la pelirroja intentaba ser graciosa, pero su tono de voz y su extraño gesto resultaron de por más burlones a los ojos de Ash.

- Ok, yo me voy... - Se giró hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera! - Gritó la chica haciéndolo volver unos cuantos pasos - Yo te acompaño - Ella sonreía esperando que Ash no se molestara con ese cambio de planes, aunque ya no sonrió tanto cuando el chico bufó exasperado.

- Esta bien, - contestó enojado. No le gustaba sentirse controlado, pero tampoco era un cretino... Bueno, trataba de no serlo. - Vamos.

- ¡Un segundo! Solo tengo que tomar algo de mi habitación y regreso, - Gritó un tanto ansiosa, caminando a pasos rápidos a donde había indicado. - ¡No te vayas a marchar sin mí! - Pidió ya al perderse de vista.

Ash solo rodó los ojos y caminó fuera del hotel. Por supuesto que no la iba a dejar, solo quería sentir un poco de aire, ver a la gente pasar o lo que fuera aparte de ese bendito hotel.

- ¡Wow! Que genial Pikachu. - Un chico de aproximadamente su edad, se acercó para admirar al pokemón que descansaba en el hombro de Ash - Parece muy fuerte

- Es porque lo es - Contestó el moreno de manera orgullosa

- Definitivamente, se le nota. - Reafirmó con una sonrisa para después mirar a Ash con extrañeza - ¿Acaso... Eres un entrenador Pokemón?

- ¡Por supuesto! - Contestó entusiasmado como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, aunque para aquel extraño no resultaba así

- ¡Vaya! No imaginé que hubiera alguno por estos rumbos, por aquí solo suelen haber niños ricos y mimados que vienen a vacacionar - El chiquillo de cabello negro rió ante su ocurrencia sin notar el enojo que provocó su comentario en Ash. - por eso nunca entrego éstos en esta zona - De un maletín extrajo una hoja de papel y se lo extendió al entrenador que en seguida cambió su expresión de molestia a una de curiosidad al momento que pasaba rápidamente la vista por el contenido de ese sencillo anuncio.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es una invitación para los torneos de media noche.

- ¿Torneos? - preguntó aun sin entender, el chico solo sonrió.

- Si, nada ilegal o algo por el estilo, solo son peleas amistosas, pero muy intensas que muchos entrenadores que están por la ciudad usan como entrenamiento.

Parecía que siempre que Ash necesitaba algo, ese _algo_ caía justo del cielo y sin duda el torneo era a la medida de lo que venía necesitando. Sonrió para sí.

- Bueno, si te interesa allí esta la dirección de donde se llevarán a cabo esta noche ¡Nos vemos!

Antes que le pudiera preguntar más al respecto, el chico - del cual nunca obtuvo su nombre - ya había trotado unos cuantos metros, pero no lo detuvo porque en ese mismo instante Misty había salido del hotel, llamándolo desde la entrada.

- ¡Ash, te dije que me esperaras!

- ¡Y eso hago!

- Mas te vale, ¿A donde quieres ir... - Preguntó mientras acomodaba a su costado un pequeño bolso, cargando solo lo necesario para un paseo rápido por la ciudad, hasta que su atención fue atraída por el colorido papel en la mano de Ash - ¿Eh, qué es eso?

- ¡¿Esto?! - El entrenador escondió rápidamente la hoja en el bolsillo de su chaleco, sin importarle que se arrugara en el proceso - No es nada, solo propaganda que un chico me dio hace rato... Seguro es algún cupón de descuento... En fin, vamos que se hace tarde.

- Oh... Ok - La pelirroja comenzó a caminar al lado de él olvidando por completo el dichoso folleto.

Al contrario, Ash solo podía pensar en el papel que ahora resguardaba. Si, le había mentido a Misty deliberadamente y estaba seguro que lo que tenía planeado hacer también era deshonesto para con ella, pero no era algo que atacara a su conciencia puesto que no consideraba _tan_ malo... Escabullirse por una noche.

Porque iría a ese torneo, participaría y estaba seguro que ganaría para después regresar sin que nadie se enterara siquiera de su partida.

Era un plan perfecto que no podía fallar.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Los dedos tamborileando al borde del sillón, el pie derecho marcando también el ritmo y los dientes mordisqueando la yema de sus dedos.

En definitiva, Ash estaba nervioso.

Tal vez era solo suerte que ninguna de las dos chicas en la sala notaran su extraño comportamiento o es que realmente parecían estar disfrutando de la película que los tres veían en el lounge de su suite.

Miraba casi cada minuto su reloj, aunque teniendo a May acurrucada sobre él resultaba una tarea más bien difícil. Llevaba su peso corporal de un lado a otro del sillón, desacomodando a la castaña, quien realmente no tomaba la opción de quedarse al otro lado del sofá donde su situación fuera más estable. Al cabo de cinco minutos de constante movimiento, comenzó a hartarse.

- ¿Quieres qué traiga una almohada o algo? - Propuso May para resolver el problema de su novio o así lo pensó al confundir la ansiedad de Ash por incomodidad.

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno, llevas mucho tiempo inquieto.

- Ah eso. No, no necesito nada.

- ¿Seguro? Te ves... Tenso.

Vaya que lo estaba, sobre todo porque deseaba pasar desapercibido hasta el momento de la _fase 1_ de su plan de escape. Miró hacia al frente en busca de su amiga pelirroja que estaba sentada en el piso cerca de la mesita de centro. Sintió un poco de alivio al notar que ella seguía con la vista puesta en el televisor y aunque solo alcanzaba a distinguir algunas de sus facciones apenas distinguiéndolas de perfil, resultaba obvio que ella no tenía ningún interés en la pequeña charla que mantenía con May.

Bueno, tal vez era el momento adecuado para aprovechar la situación, comenzar con su plan, sobre todo cuando de reojo vio las 11 pm marcado en su pokewatch.

- No, quiero decir, no es nada como para preocuparse pero...

- ¿Qué pasa Ash? - May en seguida tomó su mano, mirándolo directamente - ¿Algo está mal?

- ¡No! solo... Solo me siento un tanto agotado y creo que es mejor si me voy a dormir ahora para reponer fuerzas en la mañana me sentiré mejor. - Soltó su tonta excusa y de manera repentina que apenas si dejaba espacio entre palabra y palabra, terminando casi sin aire.

May parpadeó un par de veces, con sus facciones más relajadas; dado el comportamiento de Ash creyó que se trataba de algo más serio.

- O entonces... ¿Solo quieres dejar de ver la película? - Misty repuso de manera fastidiada sin molestarse para mirar lo que sucedía a sus espaldas - Que conveniente.

_"Oh no, oh no, rayos, rayos" _

Ash se tensó de nuevo pensando que Misty realmente era mas suspicaz de lo que había imaginado al principio y sin mucho esfuerzo había descubierto sus verdaderas intenciones.

- ¿A... A qué te refieres con eso? - preguntó con tanta naturalidad como le fue posible

- Solo digo, si fuera una de _tus_ películas seguro no te sentirías _tan_ agotado.

Ash suspiró aliviado y dando gracias que las luces estuvieran apagadas evitando que May se diera cuenta de ese detalle.

- Me siento mal y esa es la verdad. Así que, si no te importa...

- ¡Espera! - Volvió a hablar Misty un poco más fuerte, sin siquiera quitar la vista de la película. Hizo una larga pausa, teniendo al par de enamorados atentos a sus próximas palabras. Con mucha lentitud tomó un puñado de palomitas y las comió sin mesura. Al cabo de un rato por fin habló - No, no me importa.

En cualquier otro momento, el cinismo de la pelirroja hubiera provocado una interminable discusión entre ella y Ash, pero él no tenía tiempo para discutir. Así que solo se dirigió a su habitación tomando a Pikachu del suelo, haciendo que éste protestara.

- Oh vamos Pikachu, es hora de dormir. Buenas noches ¡Adiós! – Entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe y colocando el seguro apenas si se halló dentro de ella.

- ¡Pi pika! – El pokemón parecía molesto de que hubiera sido levantado cuando al fin se había acomodado a la perfección sobre la alfombra, pero Ash rápidamente lo silenció.

- ¡Vamos Pikachu! No protestes, tenemos que salir de aquí.

- ¿Pika? – Ash había evitado comentarle el plan maestro a su fiel compañero, por si acaso se le ocurría delatarlo, con eso de que últimamente parecía hacerle más caso a Misty que a él, pero sin duda lo necesitaba en su equipo si es que quería ganar las batallas de media noche.

Apagó la luz para después correr a obscuras hasta el armario. Sin hacer ruido sacó unas cuantas almohadas que colocó debajo de las cobijas de su cama. Finalmente tomó a Pikachu y una pokebola de su cinturón. Con mucho cuidado deslizó la ventana, liberando lo más calladamente a su pokemón que se materializó en la planta baja del hotel, tres pisos abajo.

- ¡Baaay! – Ash en seguida hizo señas a su afectuoso pokemón tipo planta para que no hiciera escandalo y solo lo bajara. A bayleef no le importó acatar la orden, rodeó a su amado entrenador con sus látigos cepa, bajándolo de la ventana sin mayor problema.

- ¡Perfecto! Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que nos vean – Sin más regresó a Bayleef a la pokebola; ella no lucía muy contenta por ese trato, pero Ash prometió recompensarla después.

Sin más, comenzó a correr. Era libre, con el tiempo suficiente para llegar a las batallas y nada lo iba a detener… Pero alguien si.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina, por la velocidad que llevaba - además de realmente no prestar atención al camino - sin querer chocó con una persona, una a la que le sacaba considerable altura y fuerza, por lo que terminó dándole un buen golpe.

- ¡Perdona! – El entrenador realmente se preocupó, sobre todo al ver que, quien había arrollado seguía en el suelo, soltando unos cuantos sollozos. – ¿Esta bien te lastimé? ¿Estás… - Se congeló por completo cuando la niña en el suelo levantó un poco el rostro, demostrando con sus profundos ojos azules que ya se habían conocido. – ¿Grace? – Preguntó aun más alarmado al ver que la niña seguía sin responder, pero no solo eso era lo alarmante. Su llanto, era mas intenso, más sentido de lo que percibió aquella vez en el bosque.

Estaba seguro de que no era debido al golpe y que, la razón iba más allá de simples cosas de niños.

- ¡Señor Ash! – la pequeña finalmente encontró su voz, arrojándose a los brazos del joven al que podía considerar un amigo, un aliado y dada su situación, podía ser su salvador - ¡Señor Ash! Ayúdeme… por favor.

- ¿Q.. qué ocurre Grace? ¿Estás bien? – La alejó un poco de si para examinarla con detenimiento. Fuera de unos cuantos raspones, probablemente producto de su reciente caída no tenía nada lo que le dio un alivio casi instantáneo.

- Yo si, es… ¡Es mi abuelo! ¡Él necesita…! ¡Él está…! - la desmesurada cantidad de lagrimas ahogaban sus palabras y solo atinaba a aferrarse fuerte de los brazos de Ash.

- Ey, tranquila, todo estará bien, - comenzó a pasar suavemente su mano sobre los dorados rizos - yo te ayudaré, pero tienes que tratar de calmarte un poco y decirme que pasó ¿De acuerdo? – La niña dejó de llorar de manera desesperada, dejando solo un rastro de leves sollozos. Sabía que Ash tenía razón, él no podría ayudarla a menos que le explicara lo que necesitaba en esos momentos; de no hacerlo quizás no volvería a estar con su abuelo de nuevo.

- ¿Puedes Grace, puedes decirme que pasó? – La niña asintió levemente, separándose de nueva cuenta del chico, intentando recordar lo poco que había visto antes de salir corriendo sin rumbo de la casa donde vivía.

- Lo que pasó fue…

_**- 23 minutos antes -**_

_La residencia Helder. Hogar del respetado profesor de la universidad local, amado abuelo. A veces se le olvidaba que también había sido un padre. Ahora solo le quedaba Grace, la luz de su vida y en general… única razón que lo mantenía en la ciudad en ese momento. _

_Desde que escuchara en las noticias el nombre que creyó jamás volvería a escuchar y luego conociera a esa chica castaña, habitando aquella casa… solo auguraba lo que estuvo temiendo toda su vida. _

_De verdad quería salir corriendo de la ciudad, de no dejarse encontrar, pero ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Grace? Además podía ser solo paranoia. Si no lo había buscado durante años, si nunca regresó por su familia, entonces lo más probable es que así continuaran las cosas. _

_Solo bastó una repentina falla de luz para que de nueva cuenta todos sus temores regresaran a él. _

_Era ridículo, parecía un niño asustándose por la obscuridad, aunque era más bien miedo a la causa de que su casa se encontrara en total penumbras. Salió de la estancia principal, debía asegurarse de que Grace durmiera y que el contratiempo no representara una molestia para la pequeña, pero sus planes murieron antes de que siquiera alcanzara las escaleras. _

_Una sola habitación estaba iluminada, resultándole bastante lógico que se tratara de su estudio. Aunque no se trataba de la acostumbrada luz blanca de un bombillo común, no, eso era más bien como un resplandor amarillento, casi naranja y solo eso necesitó para saber que siempre tuvo razón: su pánico había sido totalmente justificado. Su hijo por fin había vuelto a casa._

_No había caso huir de lo inevitable. Entró al estudio apenas empujando la puerta. Recorrió con la mirada cada rincón, aunque la extraña luz fue la que reveló la ubicación del intruso, acomodado en el sillón que usaba para la lectura, en una de las esquinas de su oficina. _

_Las esperanzas que aún guardaba de recuperar a su hijo murieron en ese momento, porque el que fuera su pequeño Nick distaba mucho del cruel hombre frente a él. _

_Sus facciones recias, su mirada sombría… allí no quedaba ni un gramo de humanidad, por más que quisiera convencerse de lo contrario._

_- El reconocido Profesor Helder – Su tono burlón también resultaba bastante tétrico – Me honra su presencia. _

_- Nick, hijo… - No consiguió decir nada más cuando las risas del rubio inundaran el cuarto _

_- No creas que voy a caer por una cursilería barata. _

_- No intento engañarte..._

_- Deja de mentirme, estoy harto de que lo hagas. _

_- Yo nunca te he mentido – De a poco comenzó a avanzar en dirección a su hijo, como quien se acerca a una bestia que hasta el más mínimo movimiento las puede alterar – Siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, siempre he querido ayudarte… _

_- Sigues con tus mentiras. – Se levantó del sillón, dejando a un lado la lámpara que emitía ese brillo anaranjado – Sí eso fuera verdad, me hubieras apoyado a mi, tu hijo y no a un extraño. _

_- Aidan era tu amigo, Nick. ¿Como te atreviste a traicionarlo? ¿Pretendías que no lo ayudara a escapar del destino que le estabas trazando?_

_- Y se supone que los padres están para apoyar las decisiones que uno tome – De nuevo solo se burlaba de todo. Era claro que no tenía ni el más escaso asomo de arrepentimiento. Seguía acercándose a Rowland que se había plantado en medio del estudio – Supongo que al final por fin supe a quien querías más, si a Aidan o a mí. _

_- ¡Las cosas no son así Nick! Eres mi hijo y yo siempre te quise_

_- ¡Basta de mentiras! – Su explosivo carácter sumado a lo que escuchaba y se negaba a creer solo provocó un arranque de ira, tomando al profesos Helder del saco, sacudiéndolo un poco, obligándolo a callar. - ¡Solo dices eso para que… _

_- ¡Lo digo porque es la verdad!_

_- ¡Dije que basta! – Volvió a dar un tirón a la tela. Su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse al contener toda la rabia y el dolor que experimentaba. – Como te atreves a decir algo como eso, cuando siempre estuviste más al pendiente de 'ese', cuando sentías más orgullo de un extraño, atreviéndote a esconderlo, ¡A esconderle sus secretos! _

_Rowland abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y solo eso bastó para que se delatara, para que terminara de confirmar lo que Nick ya sabía. _

_- Pero no importa porque el bastardo que engendró, pagara todas lo que me ha hecho ¡Todo lo que me has hecho tu! – Volvió a apretar con fuerza el saco, acercando su rostro muy cerca de su padre – Y no intentes negarlo, se que Aidan tiene un hijo… _

_- ¿Abuelo? – La trémula voz de Grace, interrumpió por completo a Nick, quien no pudo dejar pasar la expresión de terror en su padre. _

_- Ve a tu cuarto Grace. – Como pudo, Rowland pronunció aquellas palabras, sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba de él. No podía dejar que nada malo le pasara a su pequeña. _

_- ¿Pasa algo abuelo? ¿Quién es ese hombre?_

_- Nadie, ve Grace, yo te… contaré una historia más tarde ¡Solo ve!_

_Nick tenía puesta la mirada en esa niña, algo lo llamaba, resultándole ella demasiado familiar, así que soltó a su padre y camino en dirección a la atemorizada infanta, pero no consiguió acercarse más a Grace, su padre lo había tomado del brazo, dándole oportunidad a la pequeña de correr lejos de allí. _

_En cualquier otro contexto que su nieta saliera de casa a altas horas de la noche sería una señal de alarma. No en esa ocasión, cuando Rowland escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y los pequeños pasos alejándose de la casa, no pudo más que soltar un suspiro de alivio. _

_- Sigues protegiéndolo, a él y a toda su familia ¿No es así? – Nick habló con rabia _

_- ¿De qué hablas? _

_- Esa niña, significa mucho para ti no ¿Pudiera ser que Aidan no solo tuvo un hijo? _

_- Has perdido la razón – la obsesión de su hijo lo dejaba perplejo, era tan intensa, tan desmedida que no era capaz de ver lo obvio. _

_- ¿De verdad? Tal vez no necesite torturar a un chico adolecente para obtener lo que quiero, tal vez esa niña tenga lo que… _

_- ¡Ella es hija de Susan! – Gritó tratando de regresarle un poco de cordura a Nick. Parecía que había dado resultado, puesto que había desaparecido esa expresión sombría en él – No creo que seas un monstruo capaz de lastimar a su propia sobrina. _

…

..

.

- … Yo estaba en mi habitación, no me había dormido así que jugaba y luego… la luz se fue así que salí en busca de abuelo cuando bajé las escaleras había una luz muy rara en el estudio del abuelo entonces entré … vi como un hombre malo estaba… estaba amenazándolo. Quise ayudarlo, pero mi abuelo me ordenó que regresara a mi cuarto, que él me buscaría después… ¡Pero se que ese hombre malo le hará daño! no supe que hacer, por eso salí de casa, quise buscar ayuda… ¡No conozco a nadie, no se que hacer!

Hasta allí alcanzó la madurez de Grace, sin poder resistirlo más, comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Ash solo la abrazó fuerte, ocupándose como lo hiciera momentos atrás de reconfortarla un poco.

- Tranquila, tranquila. No tienes que preocuparte de nada porque yo te ayudaré.

- ¡Pika!

- Tienes razón Pikachu, _nosotros_ la ayudaremos.

- ¿De… de verdad?

- Por supuesto. – Ash se levantó decidido, tomando la mano de Grace – Llévame a tu casa y yo enfrentaré a todos los tipos malos que encuentre. Salvaré a tu abuelo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Habían pasado solo un par de minutos desde que Ash se encerrara en su cuarto y Misty ya se había fastidiado por completo.

No a causa de su ausencia, mucho menos era que la película no fuera precisamente lo que esperaba, tampoco por la impuesta compañía de May, que dicho sea de paso, no habían estado a solas hace ya bastante tiempo... No claro que no le importaba que May fuera la novia de Ash, esa no era la razón de que en ese momento encontrara a la castaña terriblemente irritante.

Por lo menos eso intentaba racionalizar.

En verdad ese ruidito que hacía con la lengua al tomar de su refresco si resultaba más fuerte que una turbina, su mente no lo veía así solo porque era la coordinadora quien ocupaba la mente de Ash. ¿Cierto? Además ¿A quien le molesta las personas que se comen las uñas? ¡A todo mundo! No es que ella tuviera algo en contra de May...

Bueno, la verdad es que había estado reprimiendo sus celos y su enojo, evitaba a toda costa quedarse sola con la castaña; ahora es que se daba cuenta de lo incómodo que le resultaba su sola presencia. Pero no se podía quedar allí, ignorando el problema, tal vez debía intentar acercarse a ella, ser su amiga porque cierto era que nunca le desagradó la idea de una amistad entre ellas.

Solo tenía que empezar una conversación, sobre el clima, sobre los pokemón, sobre lo que fuera en realidad. Solo tenía que dar ese paso.

- Oye May...

- ¿Misty crees...?

Al parecer la chica tenía algo en mente, aunque Misty dudaba mucho que se tratara de lo mismo, así que decidió dejar su pequeño dilema para después y esperó a que May comenzara a hablar.

- Perdona que te interrumpa, - Se disculpó tímidamente. La pelirroja solo negó con la cabeza, alentándola a que continuara - pero ¿No crees que Ash está muy callado?

- Bueno, está dormido, eso generalmente sucede cuando...

- Si, pero de todas formas, sabes que Ash no es completamente silencioso para dormir - Tenía razón, él de vez en cuando solía roncar o incluso hablar dormido. Aún así, Misty pensó que no había razón para preocuparse.

- Tal vez de verdad estaba cansado - Le sugirió esa opción a May para que terminara por tranquilizarse, pero no lo consiguió.

- No sé... Es que de verdad es raro... Es como si no estuviera allí.

- May, estás exagerando... Él...

_"No está en su habitación"_ Su mente completó la oración y en seguida sintió como una helada sensación recorría su espina dorsal. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para caer con las excusas de Ash?

- ¿Misty? ¿Me escuchas? - La mencionada volteó el rostro para encarar a May con una falsa sonrisa.

- Si y de verdad creo que Ash está muy cansado, es mejor que no lo molestemos hasta mañana.

_"Si no es que se queda inconsciente por tres días cuando termine con él"_ Pensó iracunda aunque por fuera seguía mostrando una encantadora sonrisa que terminó por convencer a May.

- Esta bien, creo que tienes razón.

- Disfrutemos la película, ¿Más soda? - Misty no esperó a que le respondiera cuando ya se había levantado con ambos vasos dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el mini bar.

Dándole la espalda a su acompañante, verificó el radar en su pokewatch por la señal de Ash. Tal vez solo era una loca teoría, tal vez el entrenador si estaba dormido en su cama... O tal vez es que estaba por conocer la verdadera ira de Misty.

Con claridad veía el pequeño punto rojo intermitente, moviéndose lentamente en el mapa de las calles de Blackthorn City.

- Eres hombre muerto, Ketchum - Susurró, apretando los puños.

* * *

_ Al fin se me hizo subir este capitulo que espero les resuelva algunas dudas, espero tener el siguiente en breve, que como podrán ver, si tendrá acción (ahora si). No se que más decir, solo que espero sigan con paciencia esta historia que todavía le falta mucho, muchísimo, así que las cosas se irán desenredando poco a poco. No duden en mandar sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc. Saben que todo es bienvenido y tomado en cuenta _

_Canción para este cap** Ageless Beauty **de Stars_

_**Elphabalii.** Y luego te pregunto porqué no te da la Satoshitis XD Gracias por no asesinarme O_O. Creo que en este capitulo se resolvieron un poco las dudas de quien es Grace y su abuelo, en el siguiente se verá más de esta parte de la historia y del pasado de Nick ;). En definitiva Drew haría que May deseche a Ash de inmediato, pero no aparecerá ¿O si? _

_**Nalia. **No fue tan gráfico el advanced :P deberían agradecerme eso jajaja, gracias por leer. _

_**SirenaMisty.** Si debiera dejarlo y que May lo cuide XD y pues desde el principio supe que en algún punto Ash se iba a escapar XD _

_**Mistyket.** Yo te lo dije alguna ves "lee entre lineas" ;) sino de que otra manera te das cuenta que Ash sabe todo de Misty y no sabe nada sobre May :D El misterio sigue (prometí acción en este cap? Ups creo que todavía no había) Ash tiene hormigas en los pantalones XD no se iba a quedar quieto en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo. _

_**May Himemiya. **Eeeee no me odias n_n Si es bastante insoportable el advanced, pero espero que lo compensen los pequeños momentos poke (porque si los hay, aunque su odio hacia mi no les deje ver eso) :P _

_**Tibetana.** Pues… Misty podría amarrarlo o dejarlo inconsciente porque de otra manera sería muy difícil jajajaja Sobre la cuestión de celos, si es algo que tengo contemplado porque seamos honestos, Ash merece sentir celos, pero todavía falta para eso. Y claro que tomo en cuenta todas las sugerencias ;) _

_**Red20. **¬¬ Odio que no puedo sorprenderte ¬¬ jaja pero en fin, espero que te guste por donde va la historia. Yo también creo que podrían confundir a May como hija de Delia (ojalá lo hicieran XD ) pero Aidan no conoce a la madre … (emm eso me sonó muy familiar XD ) Tal vez Rowland si sepa como es la esposa de Nick? Yo creo que Ash hace las cosas que le gustarían a Misty, eso dice mucho y pues Misty lo ayudaría con lo que sea, aunque sea conseguir regalos para otra U_U. En fin, en algún punto tengo que sorprenderte !Lo haré! :P _

_**Lola S. Austen.** Emmm no, no lo sabía pero que genial ! n_n Todo se irá aclarando a su tiempo y espero que lo disfrutes ;) _

_**snow225. **jajajaja Heidi XD pero Heidi tiene el pelo negro, aunque el abuelo si es un poco parecido no? y por ese comentario ahora escribiéndolo me imagino al abuelo de Heidi haciendo el papel de Rowland jajaja _


End file.
